Angels Children
by Kathryn Ferris
Summary: Esmee is a physic. She is one of two children of thw two most powerful physics in the world. And because of this a lot of dangerous people try to control them.


Chapter 1 – (First Meeting)

Esmée walked towards Central Park with trepidation, measuring each step she took. She walked briskly despite the last place she wanted to go right now was the park to meet her fiancé, Damien Stone. She twirled her parasol in her hand absent-mindedly, the sun beating down on her from the West, still strong for the time of the evening. She would walk away in the opposite direction if she wanted but it never helped, he always found her.

A sudden pain lanced through her head, like a bolt of lightening. She gasped quietly and she faltered in her steps for a second as the image that had been haunting for her in the last week appeared yet again. It lasted for mere seconds but took her by complete surprise as it always did. She regained control of herself quickly whilst the image slowly faded, the pain fading alongside it.

While walking she pondered the meaning of the strange dreams and sudden unexpected images that had seemed to follow her though she couldn't see what triggered them. It was the same every time, a vision of a family sitting in a large grand room that was similar to all those that are found in Fifth or Madison.

It made no sense, the images must have some connection to herself for she could recognise herself yet she looked younger and she knew she had never been to such a house as the one in her images. She could always see a young girl and boy on the floor playing together, an unfamiliar game. Close by a beautiful woman in a strong burgundy dress talking to her and the boy she assumed was supposed to be her brother, with a book in her lap she must have have been reading by firelight emitting from a grand dark wood fireplace in the corner.

Slightly to her left was the man whose youth was still evident in the crook of his smile whom sat he reading the newspaper by a small gas lamp in the far corner of the room. In the far corner of the room there was a Christmas tree decorated lavishly with red and golden bobbles and bells.

To her the situation seemed familiar, yet it was as different to the Christmas' she experienced with her mother and Damien. She had wondered if it was showing the life she dreamed she could have if she had grown up within the Elite of New York. The life with a loving mother that would dote on her and try to help her find a handsome prince to marry. The strangest part was he could see it but it was as though a mute button had been pressed and she could hear nothing.

She knew that was just that a dream and Damien was the one she was to be with but her heart was crushed at the idea of having to spend the rest of her life with him. It was a chance she knew all the beautiful girls in New York dreamed of but his picture perfect looks and huge wealth meant nothing to her.

Her mother said she was ungrateful and should appreciate what Damien was doing for her. She knew that she was being unreasonable after all Damien had given her yet she still couldn't shake off the feeling this wasn't the opportunity others thought it was. Something wasn't right about him picking her who had nothing to make her stand out, in her features or her prosperity.

She could feel deep inside her there was no love in the match and there was something she had he wanted but it made no sense. She had heard hushed conversations between him and her mother but only could make out snatches none of which made sense to her. What could she give to a man who had everything in the world? It was all above her, beyond her ability to comprehend.

With these thoughts still circling her her head she sat under the elm tree that shaded a small bench where she was to meet Damien. To no surprise the bench was empty with the sun being so low in the sky and she sat down trying to shake all the unusual thoughts that had been building up in the back of her mind more and more since Damien had been away.

It had been the longest period of time he had left her for, just over a week since that last Saturday morning he had come to tell her he had urgent business in Chicago and would be gone a couple of days. He had been expected back Wednesday but had sent a letter ahead to explain he had been unexpectedly detained for another short period and had to stay till Saturday and would meet her at this exact spot at 8 o'clock.

Her watch told her it was not yet eight but she was positive that he was late as she herself had been late leaving the house and she always kept her watch a little slow. Her thoughts were interrupted by two young men walking towards boy, murmuring in low voices. Her eyes automatically were drawn to the older man's face surprised to see he must have been around her age, maybe a little older, perhaps seventeen, so not Damien. He had his light brown hair and dark eyes but was much better looking with fine angular features that mesmerized her.

She was surprised to feel a faint prick of recognition but then she realized she didn't know him but the sense of having seen him before persisted. It must have been his similarity to Damien that made her feel like that. Only after he looked at her did she look away, realizing she had been staring at him and in a quick flash she saw the face of his young companion out of the corner of her eye, realizing with a start she did recognise him but knew she had never met him. It was the boy from her odd visions she had thought was her brother though he looked considerably older there.

She looked away as the boys came closer and sat on the bench just along from hers. She could hear brief parts of their murmured conversation now they were so close but from the angle she was sitting could no longer see them. She was tempted to turn but knew that make it obvious she was eavesdropping.

'It'll come, just give it time...' which was clearly the older one speaking.

She missed the boys response but it sounded as though he was disagreeing.

The older one spoke again and said something along the lines, 'We're trying but you can now see why we can't just take her. If it was up to me I would but I can't.'

She was surprised by their unusual conversation and almost turned round to look at them but it was then she saw Damien approaching her and she knew she deal with him right now.

In a quick, rash decision that went against her nature, she jumped up suddenly making the birds that had settled near her fly back up into the trees in surprise. She bolted into the trees that shaded the river below her at the bottom of the bank in a most crazy manner. Anyone watching would of thought she was mental or worse she thought suggestive as she knew this was where prostitutes in the city often committed their filthy deeds but even that wasn't enough to make her go to him.

She could feel the eyes of the men watching her as she disappeared into the trees that shaded the area round them. Just as she left she could've sworn she heard the older man speak again, 'What a Darcey move, don't you agree?' There was no way he could know her, was there?

She almost froze and it was only the thought of Damien finding her trying to get spurred her into action to dart into the thickest part of the trees, where one could no longer see her from the park walk.

Just as she nestled in and managed to turn round to face the park, Damien walked along the pass, pausing at the bench then walking further along to address the two gentlemen, who she realized with a start had materialized down to just one. She could have sworn he had been there just seconds ago.

She was trying to lean forward to try to hear what Damien said as he was gesturing towards the seat she had just departed to the young boy but just then she nearly over-balanced and would have toppled onto the path directly in front of Damien had a hand not come from behind her steadying her by placing a warm firm grip on her shoulder which of course almost made her yelp in surprise.

She felt the hand weighing on her shoulder turning as much as she could considering the little room her surroundings offered, quickly attempting to bring up her parasol to defend herself from her unidentified attacker. As she did so it collided with something soft and warm, and an unmistakably male voice groaned loudly. She finished her turn so she could see the man behind her, hitting him hard on the arm as she did so.

'Would you please refrain from hitting again if I promise not to hurt you?' he looked down at her imploringly and it was only then she recognised the man she was facing. It was the boy from the park, the older one who with his fine chiselled features looked like an Italian film star. She gaped at him, realizing only now how staggeringly handsome he was and his velvety, chocolate brown eyes were piercing, making her melt and were also looking directly at her making her blush as again he had caught her staring. He must think she was a total freak.

In response she lowered the umbrella, careful not to hit him this time and moved to the side so as to shy from his firm grip. He let his arm slide away as she backed away.

'Why did you follow me?' she asked, not caring how blunt her voice was, suddenly angry with this strange handsome boy who seemed to be able to move as fast as lightening or else she had imagined him sitting there. No she was positive he had been there.

He smiled at her causing her anger to vaporize as quickly as it had arisen as he replied, 'I won't hurt you, I'm just curious. You were the one after all who jumped into a bush which of course had its own rather unsavoury history, eavesdropped on the private conversation between me and my friend and brandishing an umbrella at an innocent civilian.' he paused momentarily, 'And anyway what made you think you were so important that would make me want to follow you. Perhaps I am just as much a fan of bushes as you yourself seem to be.'

She laughed despite herself, her bad mood quickly vaporizing, instantly liking this boy despite his almost child-like demeanour and knowing she should be ashamed of acting so rudely, 'I suppose that means I should be begging forgiveness then. I don't though feel in the mood though I am afraid. I do hope you will forgive me.' She smiled, teasing him, though her words were partly serious. 'Who wouldn't want to follow me, well at least that's what I've been told.'

He bowed slightly almost colliding with her head as he came up, 'May I be the one to show courtesy and bow before a lady so beautiful and clever as you yourself. I suppose I must admit to following you, if you would be accepting of my sincerest apology.'

She smiled almost to herself as she said, 'You do not know me. You can make no comment as that and see it as just.'

'Oh I know more of everything than one can imagine so don't be so sure and a girl like you is not going to slip by my notice.'

'Oh well I am inclined to believe your knowledge is lacking in my respect being common and of no importance.'

'True I do not know half as much as I would wish but may I correct you. I know that you are not as common as you may wish to appear but to get to the point of why I followed you here and rather gave you a fright if I am not mistaken so...'

'Gave me a fright indeed!' she interrupted, 'Rather I gave you one with my expert parasol wielding skills.'

'Most likely true but back to the point, I just wanted to know why you ran off like that from Mr Stone. He is quite the man from what I have heard. Not the sort ladies would normally bolt from, may I be so bold as to say.'

'That I believe has nothing to do with you as it is my own business. So you aspire to be like Mr Stone then if you hold him so high in your esteem.'

He chuckled briefly looking away and when he looked back he was serious again, 'I never said anything of the sort. I was merely quoting society's view, not my own. I have directed myself to much better way of life and have no desire to be like any man such as Mr Stone. Maybe you would see my point if you knew him like I do. Stupid traitor.' He practically hissed the last part making her wander what Mr Damien had done to make this boy hate him so.

She tried to overlook it but she couldn't help hoping for an explanation, 'You are the first man in which I have ever met that does not dream of leading a life like that of Mr Stone. You are if I may be so bold as to say the strangest man I have ever met.'

'Little girl, if only you knew it all and then you would probably run from me screaming, hoping never to see me again...' he cocked his head to the side as though he was thinking, '...but then again if anyone knew the truths I could tell them they would be more cautious before wishing themselves to be like your dear Damien and anyway did it not occur to you, for me to have a life like Mr Stone it would be a degradation.'

'You are most definitely stupid if you can speak of having more than Mr Stone, after all he is the most powerful man in New York.' She turned to leave but as she turned she felt his hand on her shoulder again.

'You never told me your name and now you intend to leave. You do indeed seem to lack manners.' he smiled at her as she turned back.

'Nor did you, may I remind you but since I do have manners I shall introduce my self. Esmée, Esmée Darcy.' she smiled faintly as she began to back out of the enclosure, 'Yet I must ask you, shouldn't you be aware of this already if you as well informed about me as you claimed previously.'

His look turned serious as he said, 'Romeo Keyes. I believe one must always introduce themselves, to any acquaintances no matter what knowledge they may already possess.'

'Well now that we are acquainted I believe now would be a good time for us to depart on our separate ways.' She ducked from under his grasp, not waiting for a reply and walked out onto he path, only pausing to smile briefly at her acquaintance and to say over her shoulder, 'I don't believe you no any more about me than I about you no matter what you may pretend.' before hurrying on. She could hear him laughing quietly as she left but she was determined to not look back at him directly, scared of the strange familiarity she felt when she saw him.

She rushed on determined to get out of the park and get the strange man, Romeo, out of her head, with his deep brown eyes that just seemed to lure her in. Instead she focused on how her arrival would be greeted, especially if Damien got there before her. She soon arrived at their house on 62nd and sighed a sigh of relief to see just her mothers car outside and not Damien's.

She strolled up the path, clearly much more relaxed than she had been on entering the park. To anyone who might have been watching as he shoulders were released from their tense position. Little did she know not one but two people were watching her from the safety of behind a tree across the road. She could feel the presence of someone but she shook it off as her being idiotic and paranoid.

Just as she was thinking about what she could say to her mother to explain her absence at the park, wondering to herself if she would believe her that she had just waited for so long then left assuming he was no longer coming when the door burst open and she could tell already, without looking up it was Damien. No-one else would come out to her, rather then waiting inside for her. Her mother must be using Damien's car. She brought up her head to meet the dark, angry eyes that belonged to her fiancée.

'Why weren't you at the park?' he demanded not even attempting to hide the anger surrounding him like the black smoke that emitted from the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

She shivered involuntarily, 'I was in the park but I left because you were so late. I thought you had changed your mind.' She surprised herself by the confidence with which she spoke.

The smoke thickened as he puffed heavily on his pipe, 'Who do you think you are to question where I decide to go or not go. I gave you clear instructions. Is your brain too thick to comprehend such simple messages.' He leered down at her as though daring her to contradict him, his voice was thick with anger.

As if she was that stupid. She just stood looking at him until he grabbed her roughly on the shoulder, not in a protective way as Romeo had but in a way that told her she should be afraid. She was in shock of how Damien was acting. She had got used to his seemingly natural instinct for cruelty but this was the first time he had been openly rough with her outside the walls of their house.

His hand squeezed tighter and tighter as he steered her into the house and up the stairs almost making her wince but she refused to make a sound as somehow she knew that would give him gratification, a luxury she refused to extend to him. He finally released her, shoving her into her bedroom onto her bed and she thought he was then just going to leave but then he turned with a burning intensity in his eyes but he was not looking at her but at the posts of her bed.

Chapter 2 – (An Unexpected Visitor)

In another house, much grander than the one that Esmée now sat manacled to her bed in with silent tears running down her face, on Madison Avenue, Romeo was pacing outside a large ornate door and every few steps trailed his fingers through his hair in frustration, wishing the meeting would just be over so he could talk to Dani and Nick.

He knew it was time to go and he was impatient not willing to let time trail on but if he left without their permission he knew they would be angry with him.

He continued to pace but made the effort to hear what was being said behind the closed doors.

He could make out a male voice most likely Mr Lotte, 'How can we even be sure who she is. You know easy it is to impersonate anyone, especially one as known as a member of the Darcey family.'

He heard a sigh from close to the door, 'We've done everything that needs to be done according to the law. We have had her tailed for over one month and done all the appropriate research and tested her. Does anyone of you really think you should be questioning her brother. He knows her like no-one else.' said the female voice close to the door that had sighed earlier sounding fed up. Good old Dani always sticking up for all of them, having to be questioned despite being so reliable because she was a women. They really needed to stop being so old fashioned and modernize their views. It was just because she was so young. The clock behind Romeo seemed to be ticking exceptionally loud as if it was there just to remind Romeo of the time slipping by very second he wasted her.

'All of the law?' a softer voice piped up from near where Dani must have been standing turning Romeo's attention back to the muffled conversation, 'Is it really law to let under-age do the jobs that should be carried out by with experience and of legal age. He can't even come to the meeting, so why trust him with such a case as this.'

With a sense of disgust Romeo realised they were discussing him. He may not be of legal age but he had more experience than anyone else his age. He shook his head violently knowing the voice must belong to the only son of the very proud Mr Coyle, Aiden. He had started acting so superior to himself despite being just one year older and of a much less respected family than he was.

He extended his hearing just to catch the end of what Nick was saying, '...no-one else seemed to be willing to step in and there is not one person here I would trust more to such a job.'

'But that is ridiculous. He is compulsive and never thinks before he acts. No-one expects him to live past his teenage years and he can't bring everyone down with him. My son is just as capable as him if not …'

Romeo strode away from the door, tired of hearing their conversation knowing it wasn't going to end any time soon and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. The tick-tock of the clock echoing in his ears as he ran down the corridor in the direction of the exit. It was already late and he had wasted more time than he could afford already.

He grabbed a few weapons, just in case as he strode out the front door from the cupboard disguised as a bookcase, willing to face the consequences he knew his actions would bring upon himself, especially if their was anyone still in attendance of the meeting when he returned.

'Jem, need the private car ready now, it's time.' Jem glanced up questionably from the newspaper he had been reading to look at him. Romeo stood waiting for him and soon Jem had the vehicle sitting outside the gates, engine purring, glad Jem had not questioned his being alone.

He was glad they had been such good friends when they had been young almost wishing they could have retained the friendship as they grew up but with Jem married he now had a friend closer to his age even if he was younger. They at least now shared a similar upbringing.

He leapt into the carriage closing the door behind him, without his usual extravagance in fear of being noticed from inside The Vortex.

'This must mean a lot to you,' Jeremy murmured from the front of the car, 'None of your usual business at all.'

'What?, he asked, confused at what he meant, just loud enough for him to hear.

Jem called back quietly enough so Romeo could just make out what he said, 'If you don't want to be noticed something serious is up. When do you not flaunt what you've got.' he laughed quietly as Romeo pushed his head through the divider.

'Of course it's important. She's important to Jesse so therefore to me.' he paused as though doubting his decision but those who knew Romeo knew he never doubted himself. Something else was going on, 'I need to do this and she's being hurt there. I can't let anyone go through that.'

'That's not what I meant,' Jem retorted but not loud enough for Romeo to hear.

For the rest of the way all both could hear was the gentle hum of the engine as they drove smoothly out into the darkness. Romeo sat in the corner of the car, keeping into the shadows, to avoid the harsh street lights illuminating his face so that any passer-bys would just see a hunched shadow in the corner.

Back in Esmée's bedroom little had changed other than she now lay down, awkwardly curled in a tight ball near the top of the bed, not sleeping but simply resting. The flow of tears had long since cleared up and she no longer attempted to free herself from the fierce grip of the cuffs.

If one looked closely the red marks round her wrists and ankles from her struggle with the cuffs could be seen as the surrounding skin was red, swollen and inflamed and the first signs of severe bruising were beginning to show. Where the catches were on the locks dried blood surrounded having cut into her skin during the struggle.

Her thoughts had by now trailed away and she seemed to be almost catatonic as she lay on her bed. What she didn't know was magic was rewriting the memories of her time in the park. She could no longer remember Romeo at all or anything else from then.

Somewhere down at the other end of the house a door slammed closed, Damien was leaving with his sisters, Nichole and Dianne. Esmée in her room stirred and opened her eyes just as the door closed. Her eyes fluttered open, she looked down at her wrists, surprised to see the bloody injuries there. How did this happen. _'Why__am__I__in__manacles,__chained__to__my__own__bed?'_

She sighed confused and was craning her neck to see outside the window and as she did she noticed an unfamiliar car come to a jerky halt outside the house. As she watched she could just see a young man dressed in black, who seemed strangely familiar, jump out of the car and move towards the house so as to be outside her sight. She strained her ears to hear for the knockings at the door but heard nothing yet the man had not yet returned to the carriage.

She waited five minutes but still he did not appear. It was as though he had disappeared into thin air unless he was standing outside the door still, but wouldn't he have now realized by now there was no-one in the house to answer the door.

Just as she was starting to think he must have gone to another house she heard a creak on the stairs outside her room. It was only then when she looked towards her door she noticed a set of keys sitting on the table by the door along with a jug of water.

Something nagged at her that it hadn't been there just minutes previously but she dismissed it as he mind playing tricks on her. She must have simply missed it before. As she reached for the keys to set herself free she heard another noise outside her room.

She suddenly remembered the man outside her house and tried to turn to see outside the window but as she did, accidentally sent the jug of water flying towards the door, just as the door burst open and there was an almighty crash and a long series of swearing and cussing from the door.

'Damn you, What the hell are you at?' a distinctly male voice growled loudly, in the manner of one who was mildly amused, making Esmée jump.

She turned around as quickly as she could to see him without hurting her already fragile wrists and ankles, 'What the hell are you doing here? And how did you get in?'

'I could ask you the same thing you know.' he smiled crookedly, revealing two rows of pearly white teeth. There was something off about his smile but she couldn't pin what it was. 'Anyway if I were you I would be a little politer as you did just chuck a crystal vase at a gentleman and if you don't watch it I may just disappear off with these.' he dangled the keys she had seen on the table. She hadn't even noticed him reach for them.

'Excuse me but I happen to live here. This is my home.' she smiled sweetly at the end hoping he would pity her and give her the keys.

He just twirled his baby finger them round so they tinkled, catching the rays of sun peeping through the tiny window opposite. 'Really, I have it from a very reliable source this is not your home at all.' he held his hand up to silence her as she opened her mouth to contradict him again, 'I wouldn't if I were you. I am never wrong. Anyone who refuses to believe the handsome young fellow who just burst in to save them is either a fool or delusional... or both,' He sauntered over towards her jangling the keys enticingly before her.

Just as he was within reach she reached up to grab the keys, he stepped back so as to be just out of reach of her reaching hands, 'I believe you owe me something first.'

She slumped back onto her bed, giving up with this sultry and antagonizing man, 'I owe you nothing but I do believe you owe me the honour of leaving me alone as I did not invite you in.'

He laughed, and as he did an image suddenly came to her of herself surrounded by trees and this young man with his hand on her shoulder, though wearing a different outfit of blues and greys rather than the black he wore now, laughing at her just as he was now. 'I do believe your shot at marring my stunning looks did make that clear but I happen to know how much damsels in distress love my coming to save them and sweeping them up into arms and taking them somewhere safe no matter if they refuse to show it.' His look told her he was fantasizing, but what about she had no idea.

'Then hurry up and get on with it and maybe you're confusing their hate for the love you talk of.' she sighed half-heartedly with a slight hint of hope.

'Hey, you're ruining my fun. Not exactly the biggest ray of sunshine round here are you Miss Darcey.' he said winking at her as he reached over to the bed and grabbed the first lock and twisted it open.

'You know my name?' she asked more for the sake of it than anything as she was just so happy to get free and felling rather over whelmed by this gorgeous figure in her bedroom being so close to her.

'Yes and you know mine if only you would remember it.' he replied after a long pause.

She sat there and asked herself why she was willing to let this guy talk to her like this when she didn't know him at all. It was not like her at all. He did seem trustworthy but she knew image could be very deceiving.

'Close your eyes.' she jumped at the sound of his voice, having forgotten he was there. Feeling her wrists to be free as well as he ankles, she recoiled from where he was now sitting, at the bottom of her bed, watching him with wary eyes.

He turned his body so he was facing her and looked into her eyes, 'You know you can trust me. I would never hurt you. If you close your eyes I can show you why.' he hesitated, 'You trusted me before. We can get that back, no matter what has happened between then and now. No matter what he has done.'

At first she felt like just laughing at him but for some unknown reason she felt he was to be trusted and all he was doing was trying to help. She closed her eyes, and almost instantly started to relax.

'Just try to empty your mind of all thoughts.' the boy murmured, 'just reach out and try to connect.' At the back of her mind part of her, the part of her alive most now, was screaming, what the hell! This is crazy. Don't listen to him, he must be dangerous! Yet another part of her could sense the connection he talked off and opened her mind to it, letting it envelope her with its security and lure it held to her. As she did so a name came to her, her own but almost instantly came a stream of names she didn't recognise, Jesse, Ruby, Adrian Darcey, Danielle, Nicholas, Roxanne, Romeo Keyes... at the last name it all snapped and she remembered Romeo now as the young man she had met in the park and the feeling of familiarity now made perfect sense though she had mananged to forget it all somehow.

She could now remember running from Damien because of her foreboding and nearly falling but Romeo had somehow managed to save her which she now realized would be the second time in just one day.

She realized she still had her eyes closed and opened them to find Romeo still at the bottom of her bed with his eyes closed, seeming to be completely out of it.

She crawled down to the bottom of the bed so she was in front of Romeo. Just as she was about to shake him his head snapped up and he was looking directly at her. The intensity of his gaze directed at her made her feel like jelly as if he was seeing inside her very soul.

He blinked looking away out the window, 'It's getting dark.' he commented as though this was a normal situation fro him to be in. Maybe it was, who knew what this strange man spent his life doing.

'So what now?' she asked looking at him curiously to see if he would jump up and leave but instead he just folded his hands over hands over his chest and lay back on her bed gazing at the ceiling as if there was something there that fascinated him. 'Who knows what. Why ask me?' he murmured indistinctly in a tone so low, he could barely hear himself, never mind Esmée who was now sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

'I don't know because you were the one who broke in here. You must have had some sort of plan.' she replied, angry at him for barging in and then lying here doing nothing as though he belonged here.

'Hardly.' he whispered quietly, not breaking his gaze at the ceiling.

She sat on the edge of the bed for some time just watching him and listening to the ticks of the clock downstairs as it inched its way forward, slowly as though it was trying to stretch time out. She was itching to break the long silence but felt scared to interrupt him as he seemed so at peace with himself and there was an aura of contentment surrounding him, so moved quietly across to the window seat and looked out at the night sky, decorated with a sprinkling of stars across the dark expanse.

Finally after what seemed like hours she broke the silence out of pure frustration, 'Look I have no idea why you are here but since you are here you might as well start talking. You have a lot to explain.' she paused waiting for him to show anger or surprise at her forwardness but he didn't even move. Not even sure if he was listening she continued, 'All you've done is break in to my house, sit on my bed and tease me and are now lying on it as though I'm boring you to hell, so will you please do something. Anything!'

'Haven't I already set you free from those manacles. What else do you want from me?' he asked lazily still not even bothering to look at her.

She turned from him so she was looking out the window, though the darkness meant she could see very little other than indistinct moving shapes.

Romeo turned his head slightly so he could see her hunched figure staring out the window and pitied her for all she had gone through and having not even known it.

'I don't mean to be like this. I just don't know what I'm doing.' he said quietly so that Esmée could only just hear it. He shook his head, wondering to himself why why had he said that. He never admitted to insecurity. Insecurity was for those who were weak and wanted pity and Romeo would always scorn at any who used either in a description of him.

Esmée turned to face him, her dark hair illuminated, giving it a golden sheen as it flowed round her face free from fancy up-does, by the moonlight shining through the window behind her, 'You could always start with why you're here.' was all she said in reply.

'It's not what you think and it started so long ago before you and I were even born and the story isn't pleasant.' he paused looking at her to gauge her reaction – nothing so he continued, 'Please just promise me you'll listen and try no to interrupt without a valid reason. I know it will confuse you but you did ask for it.'

He watched her as she stood up gracefully and sat beside him on the bed, 'I promise.' was all she said.

Chapter 3 – (Reality Check)

He brought his legs up on the bed and crossed them so he was facing opposite her and rocked back and forward gently as he told her a story of a boy he had always been close friends with. He had been born of two of the most powerful residents in New York, Ruby and Adrian Darcey, whom other than being so powerful and rich had their own secret, one no-one was ever supposed to find out.

You see their power extended far above simply their status in New York, they were head of a secret society amongst the elite of New York. They had lived in a house on 5th Avenue, the showiest area of the city and the house was more than just grand it had a glamour to hide its reality from the regular citizens of New York. Even those who went inside the house could not see it for what it was, The Vortex, house to what at the time was called the Society For Gifted Minds. It sounded more like a schooling club than what it was, a safe place for those with the Gift of the mind.

He paused to explain, it is presently known as the Psychic Order but during the Darcey's reign it came under this title. They had been head of this club for years, being far more powerful than any others of the society. They had lived in this house until just 3 years ago when they stepped down from the role, which was then given to Nicholas and his wife Danielle Keyes to lead and few knew what happened to them.

Many said they went into hiding as they no longer revelled in their power and believed it to be a curse and would be punished for the life of comfort they had lived. It was partly true, they had moved to a quieter area on Madison after discovering Ruby was pregnant. It would have been a celebration for the young couple had they not known that the Gift they know saw as more of a curse was to be passed on to their child. It was believed a child's power would always be doubled to that of their parents and they were scared what would become of their child if anyone discovered them. Their powers together doubled was an overly dangerous amount of power for anyone but the chance of them being used against anyone was unthinkable. They had to protect the children and everyone else around them.

When it came to birth they had not one but two children, a boy and a girl which they hoped would mean the power would be split in two so not as powerful as they had expected. They named them Jesse and Esmée Darcey and attempted to bring them up as normal children and had succeeded mostly as no-one recognised them as the once grand family who had ruled the elite of New York. They had aimed to bring Esmée up as a normal teenage girl but she was the centre of attention being much more beautiful than any other of the girls who were said to be her friends.

It was Jesse who was proving to be a problem as they had been trying repetitively to introduce him to numerous schools but everywhere he went it seemed an accident of some description always occurred. It was a long time before they realized it was his Physic powers that were doing this and he was using them unwittingly. It then came apparent they that they would have to train him to control his powers as his lack of training wasn't doing anyone any favours.

They gave him some basic training, explaining he could do things others could not do but it was not for ears other than those within the house. It worked for a long time as the child was too ashamed to admit to anyone he was different. It stayed a secret even from Esmée who continued her life as a débutante and just months before their thirteenth birthday Jesse noticed a change in his sister's behaviour which he put to his parents.

After just days of observing Esmée at a closer range it became evident she had the ability to influence those around her in a way neither parent had ever seen before. They were scared and knew it was time to go back to the Society for help but they could not face joining again so turned to Nicholas and Danielle instead.

It turned out it was the best thing they did, as though neither had come across anything such as this before either, they all set down to do as as much research as possible. The reason their help was invaluable was obvious after weeks of research. It was over six weeks since they had enlisted the help of Mr and Mrs Keyes but they did eventually find reference to powers of an unusual nature. It surprised them what they found, it talked of those with higher powers than they had ever imagined.

However the discovery of her being influential over practically everyone scared them. It worsened when they discovered the nature and meaning behind this and they knew they would have to keep what they knew a secret. They staged her death and kept her locked in the house for years along with her brother.

Their plan worked for years but then disaster struck, leaving both the girls parents dead. She was kidnapped, clearly by a psychic as no ransom was sent . It was obviously about her, therefore her ability must have been leaked. Her brother was not found, having hid in a secret tunnel with a friend of his who had just arrived for a visit when hearing the attack. Mr and Mrs were the ones to discover what happened and being head of the society were the ones to organize the funeral and because they knew of Jesse's abilities took him in, telling only her own family the truth of Jesse's past.' Romeo paused. It took her a second to come back to the present. He really was a great story teller. She had felt as though she had been there in the story the whole time but as the little girl.

'Mr Keyes, was that about me?' she asked her voice wavering. He looked at her closely as though inspecting her. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as he continued to gaze at her in such an intense way.

He broke off with a cheeky grin, 'No, just a story to keep you entertained while I rob the house blind.'

She stared at him in shock, 'You mean...'

A look of pure devil passed over his face, 'Aren't you the naïve sort.' he laughed in a way that made her shiver, 'or maybe Miss Darcey you just trust me. Just another thing to add to my list of attractive qualities.'

'I think it only counts as a list when there's more than one thing on it.' she was shocked at her self. She had never been so rude to anyone. She had no idea what it was about this boy that made her act so differently from herself.

'You better keep in mind, I am your only chance of escape so I wouldn't be that rude if I were you, Miss Darcey.' his voice was serious, but there was a light look of humour and amusement in his eyes.

She turned away in embarrassment, staring at the pattern of flowers and leaves that decorated her bed. It seemed like hours she sat there in silence but in reality only seconds passed. She felt a light touch at her chin as Romeo turned her head so she was facing him.

In a voice that was near a whisper he placed his face near his so all he could see was his chocolatey brown eyes, 'You aren't angry at me, are you. I didn't mean to upset you. You needed to know the truth.' he sounded genuinely concerned about her.

The more she looked into his eyes the more she felt herself drifting. Almost as if she was travelling down a tunnel of bliss. He blinked his eyes suddenly and she felt herself fall out of the reach of the blissful tunnel.

'Not annoyed, at all. Though may I request we leave. Mr Stone is never gone long.' she added as her mind landed back in reality. As though in answer to her comment a whirring sounded from somewhere in the top of his jacket, making him jump up in surprise.

'You're right, now would a very good time to leave.' he walked over to the window glancing down, 'Perfect,' he grinned revealing his set of stunningly shiny white teeth, which again didn't seem quite right to her, 'Just in the right place too.'

Esmée walked over to the window confused, 'What's perfect?'

He pointed down to the pipe that run down the side of the house, directly under her windowsill. 'Please tell me you're not thinking of doing what I think you are.' she asked backing slowly from the window.

He turned to her, not bothering to reply, and climbed onto the windowsill, turning to give her a playful smile before letting himself fall out the window, disappearing out of her sight.

She yelped in surprise running over to the window and peered down expecting to hear more of the violent cussing from him as she had earlier. To her surprise he just landed rolling over before standing up and beckoning for her to do the same.

She accessed the height of the jump, guessing it to be at least 75-100 metres above the ground. Too scared to even contemplate talking she just shook her head. She was so not suicidal.

His look of amusement was wiped clean from his face and he simply looked determined, 'Come on, you can do it. I know you can and you need to. There's no time for this now.' he glanced around as though expecting someone to arrive, 'He'll be here any time now. I'll catch you if need be.'

Just as he said it she heard the sound of a car approaching, the familiar purr of her mother's Suzuki. Not looking back knowing there wasn't a moment to waste she climbed onto the ledge and out the window.

'Don't look down. Just let yourself slide down.' she heard from below, 'I'll catch you,' he promised.

With her heart in her mouth she let her hand slip a little and felt herself slip down the pole a couple of inches. He had said don't but she couldn't stop herself. She looked down at him standing on the pavement. He looked so small. Such a distance if she fell. She squeezed her eyes shut and attempted not to think about. Bit by bit she let herself down, getting a little braver each time until she was about 5 metres above the ground and she let go trusting that Romeo would catch her.

She felt herself fall and resisted the urge to scream. Then it was over and she felt herself land in Romeos arms but was further frightened by him faltering slightly as though about to drop her. He regained his balance and without letting her go he ran down the drive towards the carriage waiting on the edge of the path. She clung to him scared of him dropping her. He pushed her in and jumped in after. Before the door had even closed the car lurched forward on its way, returning the direction it had come.

The journey was not long. It had only taken Romeo 15 minutes to arrive but the minutes seemed to stretch as the car trundled over the rough roads, as Romeo had insisted they take the back roads home paranoid Esmée may be recognised, bouncing a little when there was potholes or bumps on the road. He glanced over at the girl curled up in the seat beside him. He had expected a stream of questions on the way back but he was relived to see her sitting asleep with her chest rising up and down evenly. She could feel every slight movement she made as she was now lying against him. The conversation had been short as she was clearly exhausted. She had apologized for clinging to him when he had caught her not that it had bothered him.

Her next question surprised him but not not enough to not allow him to think of a witty retort. So when she asked him, 'Do you enjoy this or something?' she sounded angry but all he did was laugh and reply, 'I have a fetish for damsels in distress.'

Her look of anger never left her face as he said, 'I am not a damsel and I am not in distress.' This surprised him so much he could find nothing to say as she turned from him leaning against the other side of the car, falling asleep in seconds. Soon though she fell to the side and she was now lying in his lap and would have been looking directly at him, had she woken up.

It was peaceful to watch her as she slept, looking like a dark angel with her hair fanning round her like a brown halo. As he sat and watched her he could see the family resemblance between her and her brother. They shared the same dark hair and eyes and both had relatively pale skin but her skin was now flushed in a way he had never seen naturally on his own sister Roxanne. Their eyebrows arched the same way over the rich chocolate eyes that reminded so of his own and the little dent in the lip that others would see as a flaw but he saw it as just making her lips look fuller.

Though the similarity, he thought, ended there, proving what Josh had said about them not being identical twins. Their face seemed to be structured very differently with hers being much more angular with high and quite prominent cheek bones. His face on the other had seemed to be rounder and his eyes wider yet less striking as though they blended in with his face.

The car stopped with a smooth halt but it was still enough to wake Esmée. She woke with a start, sitting up and looking outside the car, until her eyes finally met his.

'And so Sleeping Beauty finally awakes. I thought I was going to have to kiss you awake there but we're here now so...' he brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, letting his hand linger slightly. She sat up quickly then sliding off him into the other seat. He slipped out of the car holding his hand out to help her out. She took his hand and stepped out of the carriage as gracefully as she could despite still being sleepy.

Once outside she shivered. The air was chilly which she had not noticed before in her fear and the warmth Romeo's arms around her. Where he had touched her on the side of her face still felt hot as though he had left scorching mark. She turned to wait for Mr Keyes to come from the car where he was talking to the driver and as she did she caught sight of her reflection in the car windows. Her face was bare and her hair was straggling round her face in disarray, giving the impression she had run through a hedge backwards. This image was further highlighted by her rumpled clothes that was smudged with dirt in various places.

She turned from her reflection horrified she had let such a gorgeous man see her in this state never mind, carry her. She turned her attention to the house they were facing. It was as grand as the other houses in the street, being situated in the grandest part of New York, Fifth Avenue where all the showiest houses were. She knew little about this house, just simply it was one of the grandest in the area and belonged to a young couple with their adopted children. Mr Stone had never told her much about these areas, saying she didn't need to as her time of being a sociable girl was over and would live the life of a married woman. His views were always very old fashioned.

By the time Romeo had let himself out of the carriage she was looking at herself in shame and turned from him as he walked towards her. She couldn't believe she had been in the presence of a man, a handsome one at that, looking such a mess.

'Something wrong my little Sleeping Beauty,' his face in a straight line, 'I was just telling Jeremy how to explain my expedition tonight. I would rather explain myself tomorrow. I hope I wasn't too long.' Without even letting her reply, he gripped her elbow firmly trying to pull her with him and then dropped his arm.

Had he finally noticed the state she was in and was repulsed by the sight of her. She sighed in resignation.

He dropped his arm to his side, 'Something wrong?' he asked gently again.

'I... Its just I'm not really dressed to meet anyone and I didn't realize you lived here.' she breathed, hardly daring to look at him, firmly placing her gaze on the dull grey pavement in front of her.

She didn't notice Romeo moving forward until he was directly in front of her. He put one finger gently under her chin pulling her face up so she was forced to look at him.

She expected him to say something of importance but all he said was, 'That's easily resolved. We can just sneak in without them noticing to let yourself get cleaned up. They won't notice at this dark hour.'

He offered his arm again and this time she gripped it and he lead her courteously up the steps towards the house, gently pulling her along as though she was too slow. Just as they reached the top of the steps the door swung open. She turned to question Romeo pulling her arm out of his but before she could he nodded towards the door and pulled her behind him so no-one could see her from the inside.

At first she could see nothing in the dark of the slightly ajar door but a shadow shifted slightly and she could make out a small shape in the dark. She continued to look trying to see who it was standing in the door. A child perhaps, she thought to herself judging by the slightness of the figure though the whoever it was seemed a little tall to be a child.

Just as he was trying to get a better look, a bright light illuminated the doorway forcing her to twist round so Romeo blocked her view to stop the light blinding her. 'What the hell was going through that dumb mind of yours this time Romeo?' a distinctly male voice asked. The voice was gruff, indicating a man older than she had originally thought.

'You should've know, I couldn't wait.' she could see Romeo's posture relax back into the arrogant stance she had now come to associate with him.

She peered round out of curiosity, not listening to their conversation any more. She was too curious to see what the figure looked like. He was tall and slight as she had thought but he was not a man but still a child as the distinct roundness to his cheeks told her. He must be about fourteen and fifteen yet his style of dress of casual slacks, a t-shirt and a checked shirt, told her other wise. He was now leaning against something behind him with his hands supporting him.

'Aren't you going to let me in or do you want us to freeze.' It was only then she noticed how cold it was especially as he had no jacket to cover her bare arms that were now covered in goose bumps. She shivered inexplicitly and felt Romeo's arm slip round her waist drawing her closer to him and into sight of the boy in the doorway.

At the sight of her he stood up and walked towards them with surprising speed that made her jump back in surprise, a small squeak of fear escaping her.

'Esmée, no don't be scared. I didn't mean to frighten you.' he said quietly in a consoling way that instantly made her believe him.

As he stepped closer to her the light illuminated his features more clearly and with a jolt of shock she realized she recognized him. He had been with Romeo in Central Park she remembered but somehow the sense of her knowing him went further than that. She almost knew somehow they had known each other a long time.

A piercing pain shot through her head and everything went black. She felt herself go limp in Romeo's arm and felt his arm tighten to keep her from falling. Then an image of a room in a house appeared before so vivid it was as though she was there.

There was two young children sitting by a blazing fireplace playing with toys. The boy with his dirty blonde curls sat playing with a steam train that was travelling along a little track. The girl who looked almost identical except her hair was darker and longer, twins she thought vaguely to herself, was playing with a small doll with rosy features and long blonde hair plaited tightly and held in place with roses.

The image shifted and next there was a room brightly decorated with balloons and banners and the two children sat beside a large cake with 7 candles burning brightly. Just as they went to blow the candles out the image dissolved to be replaced by a large room that was clearly a disco with loud music and couples dancing. She saw the two children now much more grown up, again, this time dancing in the centre of the room under a huge crystal chandelier. This time though the banners announced it as a fourteenth birthday.

The image again disappeared to be replaced by a dismal view of a graveyard where a group of mourners watched as two men dressed in black lowered two coffins into a freshly dug hole. This was then replaced by the children sitting on a windowsill watching the outside with a look of extreme boredom.

In a blinding flash the last image was gone just to be replaced with the same image that had plagued her for weeks and had pained her when in the park. As it ended an image like those you see in the news flashed before her eyes repeatedly, the boy in these dreams was the boy in the doorway.

Chapter 4 – (The Vortex)

With a gasp her eyes fluttered open to look to see mahogany wood above her head and when she turned her head to the right she could rich scarlet curtains draped across the posts almost closed but not quite.

She could see strong light through the curtain meaning she must have been unconscious longer than she had originally thought. She sat up carefully, noting someone must have changed her into a nightgown whilst she had been asleep. Her face inadvertently flushed at the idea that the person may have been Romeo despite knowing the room was empty and there was no-one here for her to be embarrassed in front of.

She didn't know how she knew this as she could not see beyond the bed but a sixth sense seemed to tell her she was alone but not for long she realized as she heard the faint sound of the door closing. Hastily she swung herself off the bed landing gracefully on the floor with the slightest thump. She padded over to a vanity table where she had noticed a brush and was surprised to see a dressing gown and a pair of slippers sitting as though waiting for her. She slipped them both on and ran the brush through her hair hastily to smooth it determined not to let Romeo see her a mess again. Prove to him she could look good when she put the effort in.

As the door swung open gently she was disappointed to see not Romeo but an unfamiliar female figure. As he came into the light it was all Esmée could do to not gasp. The girl was a beauty like no other she had ever seen and she had seen her fair share of beautiful girls in her time.

Her pale porcelain skin was like cream and roses with wide eyes framed by a set of stunningly long eyelashes of the darkest shade of charcoal that complemented her caramel brown eyes. She had angular cheekbones that defined her fine heart shaped face with the perfect accent. Her lips which were made up a piercing red had the shape of a perfect Cupid's bow.

It was not these beautifying features that caught her attention, or even her luxuriously brown hair that reminded her of her own which was swept up in an elegant swirl at the front and clipped back carefully at the back to make a fish-tail, but her dress. It was summer but it was not often she saw anyone in a proper dress. Summer dresses, yeah sure but this dress reminded her of those worn in times past, with it's full violet skirt and layered corset top. There was bows that held parts of it up so it the under dress of rich purple showed.

'You're awake then,' the girl said in a matter of fact tone, 'You better get dressed then come downstairs. Mr and Mrs Keyes are waiting.' Without waiting for her to reply she flounced out of the room in the manner of one who had just completed an irksome job. She turned back briefly and gave Esmée a smile of pure loathing, 'The name's Miss Keyes, Miss Roxanne Keyes.' Without another backwards glance she departed with a grand sweep of her gown.

She stood in shock of the air of superiority and self-importance the young girl had given off, wondering how two children had grown up so different under the same roof. It was only once she had cleared her head of her many burning questions did she notice the small girl who had been standing behind Miss Keyes.

'Miss Darcey,' the girl curtsied extravagantly, 'I am here to assist you in any way you require. My name is Carrie.' she paused for a moment as though expecting a reply, 'Would you like any help to dress?'

Esmée was surprised. She had never heard of a maid these days but was happy as she wanted to dress.

'Just something to wear if that is possible.' she replied politely, acting the way she thought to be appropriate.

Carrie left for a short period and returned with a dress draped over her arm. 'Mr and Mrs Keyes are old fashioned and like all those in the house to dress up for dinner and the meetings.' She had no clue what the meetings were she mentioned but cared little for it when she saw the dress Carrie was holding.

The dress was beautiful, made of the brightest blue she had ever seen. It was a slim fitting dress made of many layers of blue silk.

Esmée got ready, changing as fast as he could. The dress fitted her much better than she had expected and the layers of silk draped round her body tightly highlighting her slight frame beautifully.

Once she was dressed a knock on the door sounded and Carrie opened the door to reveal Romeo. He was no longer dressed as he had been last night but wore loose pants a t-shirt with a casual shirt hanging loosely off his shoulders.

Now that it was day she could see his features clearly. She was immediately taken back, realizing he was gorgeous. Not in the way he had seemed last night but the best looking man she had ever seen in her life. His eyes were the darkest shade of brown with the lightest specks of gold dotting around his pupil.

His tousled brown hair was just styled enough to look groomed but still looked as though he had just run his hand through his hair backwards, exaggerating his casual arrogant air and posture he carried off so well. The slouch of his slight body, leaning against the slightly ajar door, defined the presence of the lean muscles she knew was there as she had felt them when he had carried her.

The high curve of his cheekbones defined his face in a way that confirmed her suspicions that Roxanne must have been his sister. His lips did not have the perfect shape his sister possessed yet she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have them against hers. Though he didn't have the beauteous looks of his sister, he was so much more perfect to her, like a rough angel.

'Romeo is here to show you downstairs to the library.' Carrie announced as she swung the door open.

His voice was even devoid of any emotion as he said, 'Dani and Nick are waiting downstairs for you. I came up to see what was taking so long.'

Carried sighed and pushed Esmée towards him, 'As impatient as always Master Romeo.'

Esmée was surprised that a maid would correct her employer even though she must have been older than him.

She stepped towards Romeo, expecting him to be as he was last night but just as he approached he turned on his heel and stalked away, not even checking to see if she followed, obviously presuming that she would. She refused to, standing at the door, watching him, refusing to go with him unless he managed a decent air of civility. Maybe he wasn't as different from his sister as she had first thought. Perhaps he had been told to be nice to her last night.

He must have realized she wasn't behind him as he paused turning to look at her, just before he reached the end of the corridor. 'Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come. Mr and Mrs Keyes do not tolerate being held up. They are very busy people.'

'I was more under the impression it was you who does not tolerate being held up.' she paused, surprised at herself for being so rude. After all he had saved her, twice now. He seemed as surprised as her, the colour from his face almost draining, 'It is common courtesy to show me the way as I am a guest.'

He smiled a look of almost triumph on his face as though what she said pleased him, 'Why how rude of me.' he said it kindly but his face gave her the impression this pained him.

She almost felt inclined to bow her head in shame but refused to looking him straight in the eye, 'Exactly, so some time this day if you please.' she replied in a tone of indifference, showing none of the shame she felt.

As he walked towards her with a polite smile on his face as though amused. It was then she realized what she had thought was odd about the way he smiled. It seemed so genuine yet it never reached his eyes as though he was forcing himself to smile and he was more accustomed to frowning.

He offered his arm and she took it letting him lead her down the corridor. His arm was sinewy and strong under her hand. Clearly he worked out.

As they were walking he explained they were in the Vortex, which was often housing guests such as her. He explained there was over 100 guest rooms. He gave her a quick tour of the rest of the house, the casual and formal sitting rooms, the kitchen where she met the cook, Evangeline, usually known as Linna. It was a huge kitchen with every counter a gleaming silver. She paused to stare asking Linna how she managed to keep such a huge place so pristine.

She laughed, 'You could teach Master Keyes a few things about manners, little lady.' She glanced over to see how Romeo had reacted to that but she could not see his face as he was bending over one of the counters. She was about to ask him what he was doing when Evangeline, with surprising speed for her size almost leapt over to him and gave him a smack across the bum with a wooden spoon. He howled in the way you would expect a child of perhaps 4 or 5 to when interrupted in the middle of a game, spinning around to face her. His face of hurt was so funny she couldn't help but laugh at him.

She could see cookie crumbs settled on the corners of his mouth which he wiped away as though trying to hide what he had been doing, 'Yes?' he asked in such an angelic voice, a look of hurt on his face, she could hardy believe it was him.

He grabbed another 2 cookies, dodging being hit by the spoon again, running out of the kitchen, grabbing her wrist and dragging her with him. 'No more cookies for you tonight Master Romeo.' she heard a shout form the kitchen.

He lead her on still gripping her wrist tightly. He let it go, 'Would you like one?' he asked casually offering her a cookie. As she reached out to take it he whipped out of her each popping it on his own mouth crunching down on it. He popped the other one in, munching it down quickly.

He glanced down to see her staring at him with a look of hurt 'As you might have realized I am a chocolate fanatic. I never share it. I really don't do what I am told at all. I was under the impression you were much the same. After all you did run away with me. Though most girls would want to.'

'I am nothing like you I had no choice.' she realized her voice had come out very defensive but he just laughed and this time, the smile reached his eyes, making the golden flecks in his eyes seem to shine, making his face brighten. She gasped as he now looked more like an angel than ever. 'Have fun keeping up though if you ever want to stay like me. I move fast!'

His eyes seemed only to get brighter as he turned away running down the corridor leaving her no option but to follow. She knew she shouldn't run inside when she was a guest but she didn't want to be left alone. She ran down the corridor lifting her dress so as not to rip the hem. She was surprised by the freedom she felt as though she was floating on air. She was running so much faster than she had ever imagined she could, without even feeling out of breath. It was like she was in heaven, all possibilities open to her. She rounded the corner only to skid into a small figure standing outside a set of double doors.

'So sorry,' she skidded to a halt, tripping over the dress as she did and turned to look to see who she had knocked into. She saw the deep purple silk trailing along the floor and as she looked up she saw she was looking into the haughty eyes of Romeo's sister, Roxanne. 'I expect such behaviour of my brother but for I had higher hopes of you,' her look was one of a schoolteacher looking at a particularity badly behaved pupil to whom she thought she was so much more superior to.

It was only then she noticed Romeo standing just at the doors and to her horror she realized the doors were now slightly ajar and she could see figures moving inside. Romeo's smile had returned to its normal look of pleasant amusement that didn't meet his eyes as though she found her funny yet was getting on his nerves.

With a smooth gesture he reached down his hand to help her up which she grabbed and let him pull her up. She smoothed the dress, dismayed to see the creases crossing it, making her look like a child wearing an adults dress. She could tell her hair was again a mess and she tried to smooth it self-consciously as Romeo quickly guided her into the room so she was standing in the middle of the room. Sitting on a sofa across from her was obviously the owners of the house.

There was no similarity between the children and adults so they must have been adopted as Damien had told her. She had expected them to look much older but their youth was evident in their faces. They couldn't have been thirty yet both still looking very young.

The woman's long blonde hair was was simply swept across her right shoulder revealing a large dangling diamond earring in her left ear which matched the simple diamond pendant that hung from her neck. Her dress was much shorter than any dresses her own or Roxanne's and was made of the lightest grey muslin with simple black lacing.

She was dressed simply yet she still managed to look regal and looked intimidating. The man standing beside she assumed was her husband yet he looked he dressed casually like the younger boys. His trousers were grey and he was wearing a tie but it hung loosely at a casual angle. He had the stubble of a beard and his hair was even messier than Romeos as though he hadn't bothered to brush it after getting out of bed.

'Miss Darcey, my name is Danielle Keyes and this is my husband Nicholas but please call us Dani ad Nick, everybody does. We are a family here.' she seemed to be waiting for a reply but Esmée had no idea what to say. Realizing she wasn't going to say anything she continued, 'I see you have met Roxanne and of course you know Romeo.' She said his name sternly as though she was annoyed with him.

She looked at Romeo but he just shrugged his shoulders yet his eyes seemed to be telling her to wait till later.

'Yes, yes,' she said, 'Romeo showed me round the house on our way here.'

Nicholas spoke for the first time, 'That's what took so long. Let me guess you showed her the kitchen.' there was a tease in his voice she was surprised to hear.

There was a hint of sarcasm in Romeo's voice when he replied, 'The kitchen is a sacred place. It's a part of the house therefore she should know where it is.n Need I didn't see anyone else queuing to show her so I took it on myself.'

'Only you would call it sacred you greedy pig.' the voice was distinctly male and seemed to be coming from the shadows in the far corner of the library. The shadow merged taking on the shape of the boy from the doorway, whilst Danielle was giving a look of warning towards him which both the boy and Esmée ignored.

Now that his features were clearly highlighted by the bright light that emitted from the crystal chandelier above their head, Esmée could recognise him from the boy from her dreams and visions. He had lost some of the childish features of his face and looked more like a man but it was definitely him, '...Jesse!...' she heard the strangled cry and as her feet carried her forward she realized it had come from her.

She reached him and threw her arms round him and buried her face in his crisp shirt breathing in the familiar scent of cologne and some other scent she had never been able to identify. His arms enveloped hers and for the first time in what seemed like years she let herself completely relax.

It was only when she pulled herself away did she realize she was crying. The stream of tears sliding down her face which she tried to wipe away with the back of her hands.

Jesse handed her a white handkerchief which she dabbed at her eyes carefully ashamed to let these seemingly perfect people see her so vulnerable. 'What's the matter?' a soft voice asked her. At first she thought it was Romeo who had asked, or maybe hoped but it was Jesse standing in front of her looking concerned and worried.

'I'm fine,' she sniffed, cleared her throat and explained, 'I'm just so happy to see you that's all. I don't even know how long it is since I last saw you.'

'It's been 3 years.' Danielle filled in for her. She barely heard Romeo's murmured response just catching small phrases here and there, 'still confused', 'collapses' and 'effect of hypnotism'.

It was only the last part that made her turn round to face them, pulling herself from Jesse. 'Talking about me then, Romeo. It's polite to do it to a persons face not their back.' she could feel herself pouting in an embarrassingly flirtatious way. She looked away, trying to turn her expression to one of polite curiosity, 'I mean what were you saying about me?'

Jesse glanced over at Romeo, 'Got your teeth into her already. I can see your mark on her. Very fast even for you.' the corners of his mouth lifting, poorly attempting to hide his amusement.

Danielle moved closer to her indicating a small seat for her to sit down.

'I'd rather stand thank you.' she replied curtly.

Danielle turned to smile at Romeo, 'She's almost more like you than you yourself' her amused laugh sounded like the tinkling of a bell.

'She's being trained. What can I say, she's doing well. Maybe I should give her a reward.' he gave her a wink that made her blush because of being in such company.

'Ignore him, you need to know the truth. You won't like it but it's no-one does. I gathered you know who Jesse is.' she started hesitantly.

'Of course, he's my twin brother, yet...' she trailed off unwilling to continue in case they thought she was crazy.

'You can say anything to us. We've heard it all and we know the truth. We know you recognised your brother after you collapsed but you can remember a life where you didn't have a brother.' she paused, gauging her reaction. Finding none she went on, 'You were to be married to Damien Stone in just a few weeks but the thing is you are unaware he captured you three years ago, wiping your memories and replacing them with new ones. You're probably wondering about now how could a person do such a feat but it is relatively simple.

Are you aware of the group my husband and I are head of; The Psychic order?' she asked looking at Esmée intently.

She nodded, 'Romeo made me aware of the organisation but said little of it.'

'It is a society for the likes of me and you who are all gifted with certain powers referred to often as the Gift which gives the bearer immense power within the mind including the ability to control anything, hypnotise, read thoughts and to detect lies when told. Mr Stone did use to be of this society but he was amongst those who felt we did not exercise enough of our power and wished to use it in further ways.' she paused, as if trying to remember.

'As you were only thirteen, not yet fourteen, your power had not been fully developed and you had little control. Usually one of our kind would know how to block these powers from being used but with you being untrained and not yet fourteen you lacked this meaning it was an easy task for Damien to completely take you in with his falsehoods.' She said nothing trying to take in what she was being told.

Chapter 5 – The (Angel's Children)

'I don't understand it seemed so real. How could he do something like that,' her voice shook as tears threatened to overflow.

'I know this must be hard on you. Hard for anyone to take in but he is a powerful man and all I hope, at the minute, is that you may help us with our current investigation into the actions of Mr Stone.'

'Whatever I can do to help Dani. Anything at all to repay you for your over whelming kindness,' she replied politely, but was thinking secretly to herself there was little she could contribute with.

'Its nothing,' she said, 'You owe us nothing. We, as your godparents could do nothing else. Even if we weren't though it is our obligation to help those with the Gift who are under duress.'

She wandered why everyone insisted she was under duress. That was now the third time in less than twenty four hours but all did was smile kindly at her, 'We must take leave now but you will find all you need here. Unfortunately we must separate you and your brother for another short period. We need him for an important task this morning but Romeo will happily help you if you require anything and he knows where he can find us.'

There was a sour look on Romeo's face indicating quite the opposite though but he just nodded curtly.

'Well we must take our leave now but Romeo will look after you well.' she swept from the room with both Nicholas and Jesse following. Jesse shot her an apologetic look before departing. She turned to look at Romeo, forgetting Roxanne was even still in the room until she spoke.

She gave Esmée a frosty glare before following suit of her adoptive parents though not before saying harshly, 'Have fun with Romeo, Esmée. I warn you, you will will be looking after him, not him you. I will be in room my room if you require my assistance but please refrain from entering. I need my peace.' She ignored what she said not caring much what others thought, preferring to judge people for herself.

The minute his sister left the room his face and body seemed to relax, leaning against the table casually. Instead of approaching him she wandered around the vast library, admiring the number of books held in the glass shelves.

'Do you like reading?' Romeo asked suddenly, alerting her to his presence, having forgotten he was there. He sauntered over casually, lifting what she had thought was a pen but with a small click it had transformed into a key.

'I have never been much of a reader. Mr Stone never encouraged my reading, telling me it was a waste of time.' she paused looking at him.

'Yet you seem so fascinated by these books before you.' he turned so to be looking at her again, placing the pen key object back on the surface.

'Yes, true books have always been a wonder to me. They're like treasures hiding the most valuable of secrets they can share by simply reading.' she gazed round the library admiring the vast number of the books. She noticed that just one of the many shelves was locked whilst the others were simply sitting on glass shelves or she assumed they were as they actually looked like they were floating in mid air. She queried him about it, looking up at the shelf above her trying to see if the books were special in any way.

His reply confused her, 'They are all locked, they just don't appear to be. Come over here.' He led her to another shelf which she could now see it was also locked though the glass casing made it hard to tell from any angle other than being directly in front of it. He nudged her arm slightly, 'Now look back to the other shelf.'

She did as she was bid and was surprised to see it was no longer locked, 'How come it's not locked any more.'

He laughed at her shaking his head, 'They are all locked but you can only see it if you are directly in front of them.'

He turned round looking at all the shelves one by one, allowing her to follow his gaze, realizing he was right. The only cabinet that could be seen was the one directly in front of where they stood. 'How does it work. Is it magic.' she asked curiously.

'There is no such thing as magic. It is simply an illusion, though a pretty darn good one if I do say so myself.' he said, with a hint of pride filling his voice towards the end. 'I would tell you to pick one but I have a feeling that might be a hard job and since we don't have all day I can think of the perfect one for you.'

He walked over to a shelf in the far corner of the library, opening the invisible lock with the pen-like sitting on the surface in front of him.

She stared around the room, noticing just then the library was made up entirely of glass, crystal and a diamond like substance. The only solid looking object was a large table that was placed the whole way down the centre of the room and the sofas near the door. The room was dazzling, easily the most beautiful place she had ever seen. She had no idea anything so wonderful could exist in a city such as New York.

'It's almost blinding, don't you think. It almost gives me a headache just looking at it all.' she almost whispered quietly as though not wishing to disturb the tranquillity though no-one was in the room apart from themselves.

'Think fast.' Romeo shouted across at her. By some miracle she caught the book he had flung at her head. She looked down at it, surprised to see such a small book. The title was written in sparkly, swirly writing against a pure black background that read, Gabriel.

She looked up at him questionably, 'First of the Psychics to have ever walked this Earth.' he paused as he walked over towards her, 'As for your previous question, you get used to it and it really is beautiful. Though I am not much a fan, I prefer smaller, darker places. Much cosier.'

She looked up in surprise, pausing her study of the cover of the book, 'You heard me from all the way over there.' she nodded in the direction of where he had been before.

'Of course. I have super senses. We all do actually, including you once you're trained. Sharper eyesight, hearing and sense of smell along with being faster, stealthier, quieter and have quicker instincts.' he laughed at the look of shock on her face.

'Some of it you must have noticed already, the speed, the instincts and maybe even quieter. If not in you, you must have noticed it in Mr Stone. I didn't think you could surprised anymore now. I guess I got that wrong.'

'Yeah, sometimes. I knew he had incredible hearing,' she paused as what he said sank in, 'I will really be able to do it all.' She ignored his jibe.

'Of course including the other stuff I mentioned earlier like hypnotism, lie detecting, reading thoughts and of course your special Gift...'

'Yeah something about being able to influence stuff. What does it mean.' she interrupted excitedly.

He offered her his arm, 'Come with me and I'll give you the tour while I do my best to explain.' she took his arm and he lead her out of the library, 'Why they left it up to me I'll never know.'

'I won't force you to do it if you don't want to,' she said almost disappointed he had bored of her so quick.

'No need to. It's not I don't want to but they do generally have more sense than to leave anything important to me. I'm not exactly trustworthy at the best of times.' he said as he led her back down the hall she had just run the down the opposite direction just a few minutes previously.

'I trust you. I don't know why but I do. I hardly know you.' she said hoping to put a smile back on his face.

'That's good, it's nice to have someone trust me and you know I trust you too.' he paused outside the door to the dining room his face lit up with the smile she so loved to see, 'I think it's because you remind me of your mother. You have her face and her sense of humour. The dining room.' he gestured with his unused arm to the dark room before him. As he did, the room lit up revealing the longest table Esmée had ever seen. It must have been able to seat over 100, making her wonder how many guests would normally stay here at a time.

'We don't usually eat here. I'll show you where we normally eat.' With another wave of his arm, the room darkened again. As they headed in the same direction which she now lead towards the kitchens, he started off again explaining to her what her power meant.

He explained that any psychic had the power to influence small things like being able to persuade someone to believe what they are saying and can influence animals but hers went so much further than that. He explained he knew she could pretty much influence anyone to believe her and do what she says. Her power was very much like the ability to control anyone or anything as she could also control animals.

'I could make you do anything I want wanted then.' she asked with the air of one just asking an innocent question but she was scared he would know what direction her thoughts had taken. Compelling him to want her, to hold her, to have his lips against hers.

'You could always just ask me to do something if you wanted it so much,' he gave her a wink that made her blush, 'But no you couldn't. We cannot use our powers against each other as we can all shield our minds but if the person in question have an insufficient shield you technically could.'

They had by this time reached the entrance to the kitchens but instead of going in he turned her round at the last minute pulling her along a corridor to the right of the kitchen she had never noticed before. There was just two doors in the corridor. The one closest to them he explained was a store for all their food but it was the door at the end they were headed for.

He opened the door pushing her in ahead of him closing the door behind him, by leaning heavily on it. It was then she looked round the room. It was not as he had expected, a miniature version of the cold, austere dining room but was more like a room you would expect to find in a small country cottage with it being dark and the walls being covered by mahogany wood panels and the furniture was wooden rather than the modern furniture found in the other rooms.

There was no dining table but simply comfortable looking seats surrounding a fire with small coffee tables dotted round the room near each of the seats. What an unusual way to eat. She had always eaten at a dining table in her house.

As though in reply to her thoughts, 'We are a big family even though we do not al share blood. We treat each other as equals. That includes calling each other by their Christian names Esmée.' he walked up behind her gently resting one of his hands on her shoulders, making her jump. She hadn't realized he had moved from the doorway.

'It has a very warm feel to it. It must be so nice in Winter,' her voice was full of honest admiration, 'Romeo.' she added at the end just to test how it sounded on her tongue. The name had a nice feel to it. As though it glided smoothly. He must have noticed her reluctance to say his name in case they insisted on using surnames as everything else inside this house was strangely formal.

She set the book down which she had forgotten she was still carrying and sat down on one of seats to see just how it felt. Ohh, it was comfortable. She cold just doze off here...

She sat up with a start as she realized she must have dozed off, just for a few seconds, 'Very relaxing isn't it,' Romeo commented walking towards sliding down beside her on the seat.

'How do you eat here without falling asleep. I can only imagine how cosy it would be with a fire.' she asked not really expecting him to reply.

He just laughed in reply, 'Actually I do. Just as quickly as you did there. More and more like me as time goes on. I do agree with you there at how the others stay awake.'

She jumped up, 'Why do you want me to be so like you.'

He ignored the question at first, refusing to look at her, 'Time to go then.' he stretched like a cat as he pulled himself out of the seat, 'I guess it must be because I have always been told that I do not act as I should. And to prove a point to dear Aiden.' His voice was oozing sarcasm with the last point.

Not knowing what to say to the first part she just said, 'Who is Aiden?'

He guided her out of the room and up in the opposite direction, 'He is an annoyingly ugly scumbag. Also known as the only son of the very powerful Mr Coyle. I want to prove to him that there are people out there like me no matter what he may say to the contrary.'

'That is one very strong opinion. Is there anything to back such a statement?' stuck for anything else to stay.

As they walked around the large building Romeo pointed out all the places of relevance, the drawing room, the pantry, scullery rooms, Nicholas' study and many other rooms of little significance to Esmée more interested in Romeo than what he said about the room.

As they went he told her of the family's correspondents, including members of the Society. She was interested to hear the names of those who shared this strange power with her. Most had little control within the club and these names he listed off in boredom, Mr and Mrs Carter, Miss Lewis, Mr Grey, Mr and Mrs Adher among others. There was the ones then who had influence within the Society as they sat on the Council. Nicholas and Dani were the head and others in the Society included Mr and Mrs Lotte, Mr and Mrs Ferguson, Mr Draik and until recently Mr Stone. The children were also allowed to be present in the meetings once they turned eighteen but at the second in command was Mr Coyle who was a stubborn man with the most absurd eyes Romeo concluded. He hated Mr and Mrs Keyes being head as she wanted it for his own son, Aiden.

He explained how Aiden and he had been friends for years until his adoptive parents had been appointed over Mr Coyle and his now deceased Arline. He now hated him with a passion, most probably under the influence of his father, a feeling he had quickly learnt to return with the revelation of his pompous and self-obsessed attitude he quickly gained over a very short period after his mother and father was rejected as heads of the Society.

She almost felt sorry for him then as he talked of the friend he lost but she couldn't help hating this man she had never met. She knew one should never pass judgement before meeting them but this testament didn't leave much for debate on his personality, though she soon came to realize her mistake.

They had now been wandering for some time through corridors that all looked identical to each other and she was loosing count of the number of corridors they had passed. The walls were all decorated with the same image of an angel stretching his wings out in a glorious manner as though shielding the groups of people kneeling below him.

After querying Romeo about it after seeing it repeated so continually which he then explained is the angel Castiel revealing the first of the Psychics who they say are humans entrusted with the powers of the heavenly angels. Some even believe that we can be genetically born but also the children of an angel and human. We are known informally as the angel's children.'

After what seemed an age he stopped in front of a door, 'Jesse's room.'

She reached for the handle eager to see him again, 'He won't be in there but you can see him later. He will be at dinner.' He put a hand on her shoulder gently steering him further down the corridor towards another door identical to the previous one. This time though she could hear the muffled sounds of activity behind the door, 'Roxanne's room. I would avoid her though. She is not what you would call sociable and she sees you as competition for her.'

Her mouth dropped in surprise, her competition to someone so beautiful, 'Me, what way could I possibly complete with her. She's perfect.'

Romeo shrugged, 'In looks perhaps but she is one of the most horrid people I have met and keep in my mind she is my sister.' he paused his speech as he pulled her further along the corridor, 'I believe she is worried about the social competition but I rather think you could compete with her in many more ways than jut that. Did I ever mention how beautiful you look in that dress.'

Not taking such compliments seriously, 'You do remember last night. Not exactly a pretty view then or now for that matter.'

He was quiet as they wandered the halls together and soon a bell rang out loudly making Esmée jump. 'Dinner bell. Old fashioned but it works efficiently.' Romeo explained leading her towards the smaller dining room.

The night passed quickly after they had dinner, spending most of it with Jesse who never seemed to shut up. They caught up on the three years they had missed but Esmée was unwilling to say much about her time, not being sure what was real and what wasn't.

That night she tossed and turned thinking about her time with Damien still attempting to figure what was real and not. Her head ached with the overwhelming amount of thoughts crowding her head and concentration but soon fell asleep no closer to a conclusion than before.

Chapter 6 – (Restarting Life)

The week that followed was much busier than she can remember her life ever being, doing something different every day. She spent all day with Romeo and Jesse seeing very little of Roxanne who according to Jesse stayed in her room a lot. No-one knew what she did in there though, 'perhaps making a bomb,' she had suggested laughing.

'Maybe, you never know with girls.' Romeo said gravely, completely serious.

Romeo had her confused. There was times she caught him watching her but he would turn away with a quick smirk yet when she was with him and Jesse he treated her like he was his little sister.

She couldn't help beginning to like him. He was gorgeous but he was also fun to be with even if he was sometimes a little too serious. He always seemed to being either serious or taking the piss and being arrogant as though he thought himself above everyone else. She had learnt now when he was being sarcastic and rude just to give it back as good as he got.

It was a week later before they spent any time alone again as Jesse was always there. They had been in the library talking when Dani had come along asking to talk to Jesse apologizing briefly, 'I'm sorry but I have to steal your brother for the rest of the day. Romeo here is perfectly satisfactory company.' She had grimaced without intending to knowing if he continued to be as sarcastic as he had been so far that day the day was not heading towards anything good.

Dani must have seen her look a she shot her an apologetic smile before she left with Jesse. They both stood there for a minute looking at each other until she couldn't stand his piercing gaze any longer and she studied her own grubby looking shoes.

His look was still as piercing when she eventually looked up again, making her feel unsteady, 'I want to show you something. Come on.'

He pulled her out of the library not waiting for a reply, along the corridor almost fast enough to be described as running, 'Where are we going?' she asked.

'You'll see. It's my favourite room in the house.' the steadiness of his voice defied the speed he was running down the corridor at. He stopped briefly pointing to a door identical to every other door, 'The weapons room. Don't know if anyone mentioned yet but I wouldn't advise wandering in there alone. It is rather dangerous. Some of the weapons have a mind of their own so to speak and they are sharp.'

'When am I ever alone long enough to do anything as stupid as that?' she replied quickly.

Though she hadn't meant to be funny he chuckled softly to himself as though humoured by her reply, 'You want to be alone more often. I will oblige if you want.' he paused, 'After this though if you don't mind.'

'I,' she wasn't sure what to say, 'I didn't mean that.' was all she said in the end.

They then moved on. It seemed to take so long she was convinced they must have travelled round the whole house. Eventually he stopped before two large ornate double doors similar to those at the entrance to the library but these were of a dark rose wood rather than the gold of the library. He pushed the doors in to reveal a large room, mostly empty other than a small podium like stage and a grand piano forte in the far corner.

'Our grand Ball Room.' he tightened his grip on her as he led her in. It was only then she noticed there was low musical notes floating across the room from an invisible source. Before she had the chance to think he took her hand putting his other hand on her waist. She instinctively put her hands in the appropriate positions, her thoughts too far away as she stared into his unblinking deep brown eyes.

The music grew louder as they danced her feet moving soundlessly across the polished floor letting her dress trail behind her. He was a surprisingly good dancer and the feeling of floating on a cloud never once departed from her head even as they changed direction. She had danced before with a number of people but never could she remember dancing with him though now her memories of her true life were mostly clear.

Of all her dance partners he was the one that made her relax, letting her be pulled along by his strong arms perfectly in time to the music. Her daze was only then broken when the music dwindled out and he let her drop holding her with just one arm in the traditional ending of a dance such as that one.

His face was so close to hers, she could smell his breathe,a sweet minty smell mixed with the pleasant aroma of the chocolate cookies still there. She closed her eyes, as his face drew closer to hers and she was just waiting for him to kiss her when she felt the light brush of his lips against hers. A touch as soft as a feather floating in the breeze. Her eyes opened to see his intense eyes staring at her and though his eyes were twinkling there was a look of infinite loneliness at the back that seemed as though it had a permanent place there.

He pulled his face away, pulling her up gently so it was just his arm round her waist and there was the look in his eyes now as though it was a blind man seeing light for the first time. Frightened by the intensity of his gaze and the silence, 'This is your favourite place then, not exactly dark and cosy.'

He guided her towards the fare end of the room, saying nothing, where a set of rich burgundy curtains hung sweeping the ground. As they reached it he pulled it back to reveal a small door invisible to any passers by, 'Not usually, here is where I wanted to show you.' the tone of his voice made her believe he was referring to them dancing being the reason he liked it now.

He opened the door and they slipped inside, letting the door closing behind them with a quiet thump. At first Esmée cold see nothing, as it was nearly pitch black. She stood still, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim light until she could make out the vague outlines in the room. The first thing she noticed was Romeo was no longer in front of her but she could see a figure bent over in the corner. As he turned round to face her a bright light blazed out from behind him illuminating his outline with a light of such brightness she thought of the pictures she had seen of the angel, Castiel.

The light was so bright she had to duck her head to avoid being blinded, taking the opportunity to look around the rest of the room. It was small, much smaller than any other room she had seen in the house. It seemed much like a broom cupboard except for the furnishings defied this visage. There was a small settee, a coffee table and what looked like a music system in the far corner. The walls were a dark rich red making the room seem even smaller than it actually was. It was dark and cosy making it immediately obvious why Romeo liked it. She herself had taken a shine to it as there was no feeling of grandeur and formality in this little room that seemed to be so separate from the rest of the household.

'What do yo think of it then. Up to your standards.' his voice seemed eager for approval.

Her smile was enthusiastic, 'I love it. Really atmospheric.' she said glancing at him realizing the light had dimmed to a rosy glow, allowing her to see him without blinding herself.

She sat down on the sofa, Romeo following suit. The settee was small for two to sit on, meaning they had to sit close, allowing her to feel the heat of his skin pressing against her, through the thin silk of her dress. It seemed unusual to her to sit so close to one of the opposite sex as though she had been engaged her and Damien had never been physically close.

Though she could hardly believe she had only known Romeo less than 24hrs and already felt more comfortable in his presence than she had anyone else. She said as much to him and was surprised by the offence at which he took it.

'That's would be because you knew me your whole life. You must remember by now.' his tone turned from serious to playful mocking as he continued, 'You never could resist me. I think I must be your weakness.'

She laughed in return for the first time in what seemed like ages, 'What an offence you can categorize me as weak and maybe I have an ulterior plan and just pretend to like you so.'

'Hardly weak, more like an aggressive tiger if it comes to the truth.' he turned slightly so he was facing her, 'You don't like me then?'

'I never said such a thing. I will let you judge that for yourself.'

'You think yourself wise in doing that. In any judgement of you I shall always be biased.'

She was stuck for words temporarily, taking the opportunity to glance down at the book she still clutched in her hand. 'What time is it?' she asked simply not really wanting to know but simply to break the silence.

'Not past 12. is there somewhere you need to be or simply inquiring out of interest?' he asked standing up, dousing the light.

'Hey, what did you do that for. I was going to read some of the book now.' holding up the book to remind him she still had it.

He grabbed her wrist, gently pulling her up. 'Don't worry there is another of my favourite places I would like to show you. Much lighter and gives a beautiful view. Much more ideal for reading.'

'You have another favourite place?' she asked, surprised, his having to places he liked so much.

'No just two, three actually but the third place is not really a place I could imagine you would enjoy hanging out in. It's the stables, very tranquil, yet is never quite completely quiet. Oh and of course it smells pretty bad. Doesn't bother me but imagine you could not find it pleasant.' he corrected her.

'Well let's see this other place then and commence the reading of my first ever book.' she smiled allowing him to pull her through the Ball room to the outer corridor.

As they walked along he told her more about the book. How it had been written in a similar way to the bible but contained not separate books but simply chapters. It described the creation and development of the Psychics and had a chapter named Revelations just as the bible did which also contained the predicted future for us.

The mention of religion probed a question in Esmée's mind, 'Excuse my asking, but are you religious then?'

She looked at him waiting fore a reply. He seemed to be thinking as he was running his hands through his already mussed hair. 'It depends on how you look at it I suppose,' he paused for a second, 'I believe the Angels watch over us as for God I am inclined to believe he is there but does little to influence the acts we commit.'

She was surprised after he had called themselves children of the angels, 'You mean you don't believe he cares?'

'I was trying to be less blunt but yes if you insist on putting it that way it's true. It is the belief of most Psychics. Our lives have lead us to the conclusion. I mean Angels are supposedly our parents yet they have yet to show their faces.' he sighed pulling her through a small doorway that was hidden by a large tapestry which he pulled across to allow her in. It led to another corridor much like the others they had passed down. There was something different here but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Maybe the lack of decoration and religious pictures being completely bare of anything.

As they walked he explained he had found this place when he was barely eight and enjoyed it as he was the only one who knew of it to his knowledge. He had found it at night when everyone else was asleep and he would have enjoyed walking around when the house was empty. He told her this was the first time anyone had been here with him. 'It's even more sacred to me than the kitchen which is what some people would call their personal heaves so you can imagine how much this place means to me.'

'What is it that you like so much about it?' she asked realizing all she had done was ask Romeo questions today. He must be exhausted of her.

His voice though was as enthusiastic as it had been the first time she had met him in the park when he replied, 'You'll see in just a minute if your patience lasts that long.'

it was a long walk so she decided to have a little fun as they went. She shoved him into the wall in a joking way, laughing as she staggered trying to regain his balance. Once he had maintained his balance and was steady on his feet he gestured for her to walk ahead. She did as he bid but with apprehension, nervous to know what he would do in revenge.

Just as she was beginning to think he was going to let her off she noticed his leg blocking her path. Her attempt to avoid it was to slow causing her to trip over it, landing her sprawled on the floor at Romeo's feet.

The look of hurt in her face was so pathetic, Romeo started to laugh and was soon out of control. His laugh was so infectious she found herself laughing when she found her dignity still to be intact, despite his laughing at her.

They walked down the corridor, eventually coming to a door. Esmée lent on it by accident causing the door to swing open. It was so unexpected she overbalanced, falling backwards. All she could see as she started to fall was an empty space above a large circular room – the library. Realizing she was going to fall she started to panic, imagining the long fall.

She tried to regain her balance by grabbing on to Romeo in front of her but missed her fist grabbing on to nothing but air. She closed her eyes prepared for the fall that awaited her but time seemed to be standing still.

Chapter 7 – (A Tale of Fear)

Her scream caught in her throat, with only a squeak of terror escaping her. She had expected there to be a fall but she just thumped onto a floor in heap, blue waves of material cascading over her. She looked below her and at first it looked as though she was suspended in mid-air.

She realized though it was simply a glass floor when she saw Romeo walking out calmly onto it to help her up yet again. He pulled her up into her arms, holding her close.

He buried his face into her hair holding her body close to his, 'You're shaking.' he commented, his voice thick with concern.

She lifted her head up looking in to his face as she replied, 'I thought the fall was going to kill me. What do you expect.' her voice filled with sarcasm.

He ignored the sarcasm simply pulling her to him again, letting her trembles subside knowing herself to be safe with his strong arms holding her, 'I would never let anything happen to you. You need to learn to trust me. No-one is ever in danger when they are with me.'

'I do trust you. I just had a fright. It was unexpected.' her voice was still shaky from the sudden fear that had coursed through her.

Refusing to let go of her, he guided her towards the one object in the centre of the floor. She attempted to pull away, as an insatiable fear gripped her at the thought of walking across the floor though she knew it was unreasonable. It was as safe as any floor, it was just transparent.

'Don't worry,' he whispered to her reading the expression of fear of her face, 'It's safe, do you honestly think I would risk damaging my gorgeous looks by walking where I could fall.'

She couldn't help but smile at the idea of his risking damage to himself, knowing how vain he was. 'There is nothing to fear here,' she whispered over and over again to herself as she took one step, carefully placing herself on the glass. She could feel it was sturdy but still the trembling fear in her veins would not disappear.

Seemingly to take pity on her he let he go of her arm and came up sweeping her up in his arms carrying her across the glass floor taking care not to over-balance.

He sat down carefully on a swing seat in the centre, laying her across her lap so she was looking at the ceiling overhead.

Feeling awkward being in such an intimate position she attempted to slide off his knees so as to sit up. His elbow though only seeming to be resting on her stomach restricted her from so much as sitting. Any attempts she soon came to realize were in vain.

'So eager to get away from me already.' his smile was taunting though for what reason she could not gather, 'Won't you sit with me for even another short period of time.'

I'll sit with you as long as you ever want me to she thought to herself and then realizing with a shock she had said it aloud, 'Please excuse me, my mouth has a habit of running away with itself at times.'

'No worries but if that really is the case you may never be allowed to leave my side.' he grinned, helping her to sit up but still not allowing her to move from his knee. She sat patiently, simply enjoying the closeness, willing to do anything but move.

He slid the book out of her hand gently, shifting her weight slightly so she was now sitting at an angle to him. He held the book out as though to let them both read it at the same time, 'Time to start reading.' he said as he opened the book at the first page revealing a copy of the cover but in jet black writing.

The position she sat in and the way he held the book out, reminded her of a father and daughter reading a book at bed time. He turned the page, revealing a blank page.

They kept flicking through, reading the bits Romeo pointed out as important. Learning how the powers worked, how the first Psychic arrived on Earth and the intentions of Psychics. The only entirely new part was their intentions and she was surprised to read they had the mandate of protecting humans and making life as easy as possible for them without them ever discovering the truth.

When she asked Romeo about he said, 'Yeah, it's true, like being slaves to the public and getting no thanks whatever we do.' he shook his head his teeth revealed in a cheeky grin, 'Not really, more like a secret police.'

She was intrigued by the idea of a secret police force, being able to save people. 'It's a bit sad they don't know what you do for them.'

He turned away from her looking down, 'Didn't have you down as the sentimental type but it's not really. If they knew what we could do they would want us to do everything for them.' his voice had a tint of anger colouring it. She couldn't see what was angering him so she changed the topic quickly.

'You're right I'm not the sentimental type but there is always something that can surface sentimentality for everybody. No-one has a heart of stone. They may wish to have or even pretend they do but it is not possible. I used to say those who said that, that they had not seen enough of the world and was controversial. At least that is what I was told and now I'm actually starting to believe it.' she was annoyed to see him still looking determinately away from her.

He lifted his head to look her in the eyes as though he had read her thoughts. He looked at her blankly, showing not a flicker of emotion, 'Not for me. Nothing touches me.'

It was her turn to look away. For some reason she couldn't fathom, this proclamation annoyed her deeply, 'I don't believe that. You just want people to believe it.' her frustration was intensified by his look of superior calm he seemed to be able to radiate when trying to appear calm and cool. Eventually she bored watching him as his expression didn't even flicker, portraying no emotion

She looked down expecting the fear to swallow her up again but his presence must have soothed her for their was no fear in her mind as she looked down at the room below her. She could now admire the view spread out below them. She could see the whole library spread out below her for the swing they were sitting on was situated at the far corner of the library. It was beautiful, seeing the crystal shimmer like diamonds in the midday sun that was streaming through the large window on the far side of the room.

She looked up to realize Romeo was watching her, 'What?' she asked.

He smiled, distracting her attentions yet again, 'Nothing, it's just it seems you are actually much more like me than I have ever seen in anyone exempting myself.'

'In which way now.' their was poorly disguised exasperation written in her tone and expression.

He was offended that being like him was such an atrocity to her. He could find nothing to say to this for the first time, finding himself stuck for words. It surprised him how much her liking his most favourite place pleased him. 'Just because you like similar things to me I suppose.'

She was watching below her again, admiring the library and its contents with a look of distracted contentment on her face, as though forgetting what he had said. 'You never told me if you had a power like me and Jesse do..'

'I do, no that, that is really of your business. I can compel people with my eyes.' he let his eyes rest on hers as though to illustrate his point.

Her heart missed a beat on hearing this. Did that mean what she had thought she felt for him was only her compelling her. 'How interesting.' was her rather lame reply.

'I have never compelled you if that's what you are worrying about.' he explained swiftly, easing her fears.

With the return of her ease also came the return of her attitude, 'And what made you think I would worry.'

'I thought I was special to you.' he said simply, taking her by surprise. The simplicity of the statement robbed her of a witty reply.

'I'll take your inability to answer as a yes then but there is noting to be ashamed of,' he paused momentarily, 'I am not ashamed that you are special to me.'

She lent her head on his shoulder bathing herself in his musty scent, 'I have no shame in it. I was scared of your not returning my feelings or laughing at me.'

Just as he was about to reply and tell her how she made him feel the doors to the library burst open. 'What the hell are they doing in here?' The Society had been meeting he knew today but in the Great Hall he had been told not the Library.

'Who?' she asked stretching round Romeo to see the people who had arrived in the library.

'It's the Society, they were meeting today,' he paused surveying the crowd of adults, identifying each person for Esmée. He had almost finished leaving just Mr Lotte to name, noting the absence with some pleasure of Mr Coyle and his insufferable son.

'Look.' she pointed across the room to the doors at the far end which had just opened to reveal two figures shrouded by the dim light. All she could tell was they were both tall, one much slighter than the other and both were clearly dressed for travel s though they had come a long way.

Romeo cursed loudly, 'Just as I was contemplating celebrating their lack of ability to show hoping they'd been run over by a car.'

'I'll take it I have just met Mr Coyle and his infamous son, Aiden.' she queried him.

Eventually he turned to look at her, and was surprised by the look of pain on his face, 'Please Esmée...' he said no more as though choked of the ability to speak. She glanced down at the crowd below.

At first she thought she had lost sight of the two new arrivals but soon spotted the unusual shade of grey of Mr Coyle's travelling jacket which he was presently shrugging off and handing to a disgruntled looking servant. He was talking earnestly to Mr Keyes but there was a part of her that could sense excitement off him as though tasting it in the air. There was a slight movement at his side which revealed to her, her first ever sighting of his son, Aiden.

She was expecting to be not like him or at least be uninterested by him so was completely unprepared for the sight below her. His figure was slight, a grey leather jacket resting on his angular shoulders with a white scarf wound round his neck and he was tall for one of his age. His hair was fair brown, similar to that she had become accustomed to seeing on Romeo, though the style was quite different with his being very short at the back with a mass of curly hair in the form of a fringe. It was unruly to an extent yet had a casual style to it and she was instantly liked it. His stance was also one she had come to connect to Romeo at all times, the lazy slouch that showed arrogance without even doing anything.

Her surprise was further intensified when he turned to talk to a young woman behind him, allowing her to see his face that reminded her so of Romeo even more. He had the same fine angular features with his eyes being the same chocolate brown but with with no specks that she could see. He was much paler though and the dark grey of his jacket contrasted well with his pallor. He looked like Romeo's twin angel yet there was so much obvious bad feelings between them as the tense position of Romeo's shoulders told her.

She turned her head so she could see him and the light she had noticed in his eyes seemed to dim once she he saw her. 'Is there something wrong?' she asked nervous for the answer, not really interested in why. Her attention had been caught by Aiden and she could not help but watch him. She was fascinated by every move he made and she found it impossible to tear her eyes away.

'You like him, don't you? Everybody does. Charms everyone he meets, disgusting rotten worm!' Romeo sighed, as though she had done what he expected.

'Whatever gave you that impression?' she could feel his shoulders relax but she knew he was still tense and she turned herself so she was facing him putting her arms round him in a comforting gesture. She chose not to answer hoping he would understand by her gesture.

He pulled her closer, gripping her so tight she felt like he was trying to squeeze her to death. Just as he she was convinced he was beginning to relax, his whole body tensed up again at the sound of a sharp ringing, reverberated throughout the whole building.

'Quick up,' he pulled her up with him, letting her half run, half be dragged across the floor. The look of fear in his eyes made her temporarily forget her fear of the glass floor. It was only once she had crossed she realized what she had done and she paused to stare at the barren area of glass she had just run across.

'No time to admire. That is the fire bell and all but the main exits are going to be sealed in just a short period of time, meaning we'll be trapped.' he shouted as he dragged her down the hall.

Her head was spinning, his words echoing in her head, 'Maybe it's just a fire alarm.' she suggested weakly knowing in her heart it definitely was not.

'No such thing here. No normal fire can catch in here. This is controlled by a Psychic. It's an inside job.'

Even as the fear coursed through she could not help admire the speed that both Romeo and herself could now run, gliding along the corridor as though ghosts. It was breathtaking yet somehow sickening at the same time.

Because time wasn't on their side the journey back seemed so much longer though the door was in site the whole time.

Eventually they slowed down as they approached the door but as they reached it a bright orange light flared before them, seeming to hiss as it gave off black swirling smoke. They rocked back on their heels to avoid letting the fire reach them.

Romeo thinking as fast as he could, grabbed Esmée spinning her round and pulling her in the opposite direction, 'You gotta trust me!' he shouted as he felt her resisting.

He felt the fight leave her, letting him pull her along towards the dreaded glass floor. Somehow he felt he could hear her heart beating against her chest as they ran. He could still feel the heat of the flames but dared not to slow down enough to look behind him. He also knew in his heart he knew if the fire was supposed to kill them no matter how fast they it make very little difference. It was hopeless but he was not going out without a fight and Esmée wasn't going to suffer. He couldn't allow it.

As he ran he wondered to himself how who would have done such a thing as only invited guests could get pst the gate. He personally suspected Mr Coyle may have been trying to get Dani and Nick's control of the Society terminated now his son is of age. They reached the glass floor and it was only then he dared to see if the fire was behind them. To his dismay he saw how close the fire had gotten, confirming this was a fire set by a Psychic and no mundane fire.

He pulled her across the floor, admiring her for her ability to cross it, sensing her fear was greater than ever. He pulled her to the far corner of the floor so they were standing directly below one of the shelves that seemed to be miles below them.

He pulled open a trapdoor, one could only use if they knew it was there, being invisible to most. 'A trapdoor, what's it for?' her voice wavered slightly, which he put down to fear of both the fire and the glass she was now standing on.

He could tell again it was a question that need no response. She knew the answer but hated that she did. He gestured to her to stand beside him. 'Just let yourself down easy, it won't hurt.' he promised her, 'too much.' he continued far too low for her to hear.

She smiled nervously, 'Can't you go first?'

'Why not. I guess you want me to catch you again.' Without another glance behind him he sat on the ledge allowing his legs to dangle over. He turned giving her a cheeky wink and let himself drop.

She screamed, certain he was plummeting to his death. He seemed to glide down rather than falling, his lean body cutting through the air with an with an unearthly grace she couldn't help but admire. He landed with a soft thump, looking up at her, gesturing for her to follow.

He could see the fear in her small body even from here as she tensed, letting herself sit on the ledge the same way her had just done. For reasons she could never fathom he looked down, seeing the huge gap between her and the shelf, making her body tremble. She always looked down when she wasn't supposed to.

She sat on the edge of the precipice looking at a serene and calm Romeo, looking up at her, almost pleading for her to jump. To her the jump looked like certain death still despite knowing Romeo had just survived it and he was heavier than her.

She sat suddenly realizing how stifling it was in the room, which she had put down to the burning fear running down her spine. She glanced behind her, only to turn to stare at the bright orange flames dancing at the door in a way that reminded her of Spanish dancers she had seen at a theatre.

The flames seemed elegant in their own way, floating towards her in a bright fiery cloud. She was confused what was keeping them from coming further towards her until she remembered glass was melted by fire not burned.

It was then with horror she realized if she left for for too long the heat from the fire could crack the glass. She knew it was only at extremely high temperatures, hoping the fire could not reach such temperatures.

She felt a grim heat from under and it made her notice how arm the glass it had become. She lifted her hand with a short, 'Aww!' as the glass burnt her palm. She could feel the heat through the thin dress on her legs where she was kneeling.

'Just Jump!' she heard Romeo scream form below her, raw fear scraping his voice dry. This alerted her to his presence again and the reality of the situation she was in. The heat under her then became unbearable causing her to jump off the ledge just to stop the pain. All she could feel now was the air rushing past her as she fell and fell seemingly never ending. All she managed was a squeak of fear as she fell, failing a terrified scream while she plummeted to her death.

Chapter 8 - (Love is Never Easy)

She could feel the air rushing from above her as she cut through it, almost like a knife. The fall seemed endless. Just when she was starting to think she must have missed the shelf and be falling towards the neck-breaking fall towards the ground.

Just as she was starting to think the fall was never going to end it came to a sudden halt with a thump in the warm embrace of Romeo's arms. Her fear returned as he teetered on the edge, causing her to curl into him, fearing for her life. He regained his balance carefully holding himself upright.

She then felt him leaning froward causing her to feel they were going to fall again. He must have felt her for he attempted to reassure her, 'No need to be so fearful. How many times will it take you to realize I will not let anything happen to you.' his voice was bordering on patronizing,'I was just checking to see if everyone is in the library. It's our meeting point as it is completely fire proof.'

His reassurance did nothing to appease her fears. 'That is no ordinary fire. How can you be so sure.' she questioned him immediately, noticing how a shadowy figure was separating from the huddle of figures in the middle of the library and making his way towards them.

His reply sounded exasperated, 'What I mean to say was that was that its proofed from any sort of damage. Nothing can you harm in here.' his voice though showing annoyance still contained a faint hint of fun and cheek, 'It is a fire psychics are completely prepared for and we expect no other type in a place such as this.'

She had nothing to say to this making it silent between them. It was then Aiden made his appearance round the corner, looking up expectantly at the shelf as if he knew they were up there, 'Come down now Romeo. I thought you were past the age of hide and seek now.'

Esmée herself thought this funny but her laugh never got the chance to escape her mouth as she was immediately silenced by the look of undiluted rage on Romeo's face. 'I do as I please as you should well know and anyway I have a rather delicate person with me so I have to be careful as to how I get down.'

Aiden continued to look up in their general direction, 'Of course, that is where she would be, with you and now her brother is putting himself in danger for no reason, trying to find her.' his voice though still cold, contained a hint of genuine worry. He sauntered away not waiting for Romeo's reaction.

Esmée looked up to Romeo, desperate to go find Jesse, 'We need to get down there. I can't let my brother be in danger because of me.'

He looked down at her not even replying but simply letting them both fall, landing in a tangled heap on the floor. Untangling herself as quick as she could she rushed towards the group of figures in the centre of the library but got hardly half way when she felt a strong hand grip her hand tugging her back, 'No need to bother them. I'll help you find him.'

Assuming it was Romeo due to the similarity of voice, she agreed, letting the hand pull her towards the closest door. It was only once they had got outside did she turn herself to look at him and was surprised to find herself facing Aiden, not Romeo. 'I thought..'

'I know, you thought I was Romeo but I am more likely to be able to help you find your brother. You'll be so much safer with me.' he glanced down at her with a look so similar to Romeo's intense looks she could not help but melt and found herself nodding her assent.

He took her hand pulling her along towards the East side of the building where the music room and ball room were.

She ran alongside Aiden, avoiding looking at him directly, 'How do you know where he'll be?' she asked suspicious of how he could know.

'He told me he went to practice the piano as he couldn't find Romeo to let Nick and Dani know where he was. He explained instantly making her feel guilty that she had been suspicious.

'Why does Romeo hate you so much?' she asked curious, as she herself could see no fault as his voice was no longer cold, now they were no longer with Romeo.

'Oh him,' he sounded mildly disgusted, 'He's always thought he is better than me. I don't know if you knew but we used to be friends but eventually I tired of his sarcasm and rudeness. He treated like I was inferior so eventually I learnt to treat him the austerity he deserved. I guess he could dish it out but couldn't take it as we haven't got along since.'

'Oh,' not really surprised by the differences in the stories, 'So its nothing to do with your father wanting the Vortex for you?'

'The Vortex for me? Hardly,' he seemed to be amused by the suggestion, 'If my father wanted it, it was for himself. I guess that's the idea Romeo has planted in his head about why my friendliness ceased.'

'Yeah, it's what he told me anyhow.' she explained, 'Just so you know he's not as bad as he may seem. He's been perfectly pleasant to me, mostly. He must have changed.'

Aiden smiled at her, 'I know that. I have tried to make it up with him but he has no interest. I guess I ruined my chances but I can still try. I have a while since my father and I will be staying for quite a while.'

'You're staying here?' she asked, happy to find someone else her age to befriend.

'Yeah, I hope that won't be too much of a bother to you. Nick requested my father's help in the Damien case and he thought another person close to your age wouldn't go amiss. He always has thought Romeo was a bad influence.'

Once they stopped at a door they stopped talking. She knew it was the music room though Romeo had not taken her inside. It reminded her of the ball room with it's lavish gold and scarlet decorations and it was nearly as empty as the ball room except the person sitting at the piano with his back to them.

She could tell it was Jesse just by the relaxed tilt of his shoulders, making it evident he was not aware of the fire. She then realized they had not come across the fire anywhere even though they had crossed form one side of the house to the next.

She turned expecting Aiden to behind her, 'The fire, how come we...' but was surprised to find the space behind her empty.

She was about to had back to the hallway when she heard a faint moaning from beneath her and she glanced down to find Aiden down on his knees groaning and seemingly crippled in pain. She leant down so she was beside him and turned his face so he was facing her, 'What happened?' she asked panic, colouring her voice.

His voice was worryingly faint as he replied, 'I over-worked myself. I just need help, I need someone to hold me. I kept the fire back but it was too...'

His voice faded out and at first she was too surprised by what he had said to do anything but then she remembered reading a part of the book that said if a Psychic used their power too much they could become weak and even die and that physical contact with another Psychic was the best thing to revive them. It was where the stories like Sleeping Beauty had come from, a reviving kiss. It was because they passed on enough of their own energy to let them recover.

Without further thought she shuffled closer to him, as close as she could and pulled his face up towards her. Her arms round him seemed to give him a little more strength allowing him to pull her face towards his. She parted her lips slightly, feeling tingly as he felt his lips against hers, allowing him to kiss her and without thinking about it kissed him back. What surprised her was the warmth that she felt as he held and a most desperate desire for more.

She could feel his strength returning as he pulled her closer so she was in his lap. She was lost in the moment so failed to notice the door behind them opening behind them.

It was only when a loud voice went, 'What the FUCK is going on here.' were they alerted to his presence. Romeo's voice was full of anger but turned away without saying more. 'Jesse come on. Those two seem a little preoccupied.'

He stalked out of the room with Jesse following suit and slammed the door behind them making her jump in fright. She sat there not moving with Aiden's arms still surrounding her. 'I'm so sorry. Is there something between you two?'

She shook her head, 'Not anymore.' she saw his look of sympathy as he started to pull away, 'We weren't dating or anything. I just thought I felt something for him.' She buried her head into his chest despite the fact she barely knew him. She felt so ashamed yet at the same time she was disappointed in him. Was he really worth it if he refused to even give her a chance to explain? He was showing his true personality now.

She didn't know how long she sat there with Aiden but neither said anything more. They just sat there while he stroked her hair attempting to comfort her. Eventually she looked up to see flames licking at the doorway and the scorch marks on the door made it evident it wasn't going to stand for much longer.

Clearly the same thought had occurred to Aiden as he pulled her up with him, 'We need to get out of here.' He pulled her towards the door which she now noted was free from flames. She looked at him questionably but he shook his head, pushing her towards the door.

Only once the were out in the corridor and running the direction they had come did she talk again, 'How do you keep the flames away?' It hadn't taken much to realize he was the one doing it.

This time he answered, 'The same way you can influence things. Being able to keep people safe from physical danger is my talent like influence is yours.' he smiled at her.

How did everyone know all this stuff about her? It was as though she was a celebrity or something. She knew her parents had been important but she had thought her parents had kept her and Jesse's existence a secret.

As though reading her thoughts Aiden continued, 'My dad knows everything about everyone and he told me stuff but not all I wanted to know,' he paused with the burning intensity in his eyes again, 'the minute I saw you I wanted to get to know you if you will give me the chance.'

She was surprised to hear that, reminding her so much of Romeo but now she was with Aiden his affection meant so much less to her. With a gasp she realized why it must have been, he must have lied – he had been influencing her. Now the thought of someone genuinely caring for her like he seemed to, was as attractive as it possibly could be. 'I would be more than happy to. We must get to know each other. Do you live near here?'

He stopped and she realized they were now outside the library, 'As I said I am staying here for a period of time. The investigation into Damien hasn't been too successful so she recruited our help. But to answer your question I do live relatively close by. Only a ten minute walk from here.' he pronounced Damien's name as though worried it might hurt her feelings.

She smiled in response unable to help expressing her happiness at getting to spend time with him here.

'Well I' guess I could bear to spend a little time with you,' she replied jokingly happy to see her smile returned.

'I will have to go out though on investigations but I do hope I may be able to dissuade you to join me on some as I really do love having someone other than my father to work with. Jesse and Romeo always go together so another partner isn't readily available usually.' he explained his voice growing steadily more serious until it sounded almost morbid.

He pushed the heavy doors open and took her by the hand, leading her in. he pulled her along as he went over to the group of adults conversing in the middle of the floor of library, 'Hey, just wondering if Romeo and Jesse got here safely?' his voice sounded unconcerned but the face she saw when he turned to look at her showed genuine concern on his face. It made her wonder if the concern was just for Jesse or Romeo as well.

Mr Lotte turned to face them, 'Jesse is over there,' he jerked his thumb to the far corner of the library where Esmée could indeed see a small figure hunched in the corner, 'As for Romeo I thought he was with her.' his eyes wavered in Esmée's direction.

Without replying or even waiting to see if he said anything further Aiden grabbed her hand again and pulled her towards Jesse. She noticed how Romeo had always grabbed her wrist yet Aiden always made the point of holding her hand. She reprimanded herself. She really shouldn't be making comparisons between them. Just because they were different. It didn't have to mean one was better than the other.

They got over to where Jesse was sitting. They both crouched down so they were his height and Esmée tapped him gently on the shoulder, making him look up.

'Yes.' Esmée was shocked how his voice was devoid of emotion since she could see by the red rims round his puffy eyes.

'Hey you okay?' she asked gently, sisterly affection taking over. He nodded barely looking at her. 'Hey what happened ou...'

'Don't mind that, where is Romeo, Jesse.' his voice was almost brusque and she was about to tell him no to talk to her brother like that until she saw the look of the most sincere worry on his face. He was worried about Romeo. She couldn't help but say that, that definitely showed to her who was the better person out of the two of them.

Jesse looked up at Aiden, 'He got caught in the fire and forced me to go on and not make a fuss. He's at the Eastern tapestry. I had no choice but to go but please do something, I know you will.' his voice was raw with pain as he begged. With that he seemed to collapse curling back into himself.

She could tell there was no way they were getting anything else out of him. She had no idea where the Eastern tapestry was but Aiden clearly did as he jumped up and started heading towards the door. Once he realized Esmée was following him he turned to face her, 'Please just let me do this on my own. I couldn't bear for you to get hurt.' he was begging her but she was stubborn.

'You said you wanted me to be able to be with you,' she paused waiting to see if she got a reply, 'and anyway you might need me. What if he won't do things for you. He might be more reasonable for me.'

His face contorted as he thought it out. He knew it made sense but he was just so scared of her getting herself injured, 'You can come with me if you promise to do exactly as I say.'

She nodded so they wasted no more time, departing through the door without any of the adults even glancing in their direction. They raced down the hall with Aiden leading as he had no idea where the tapestry was. She could tell he was concentrating hard to keep the flames ahead so she gripped his hand in hope the physical contact would help keep up his strength at least a little.

They raced down the corridor, arriving at the tapestry without his showing any signs of weakening. She saw a flash of the flames further down the corridor so she moved close to him so her whole side was pressed up against him to avoid him losing his control now. She could feel the warmth radiating from his skin and could feel him breathing gently.

The flames disappeared and the tapestry creaked open to reveal a dirty but unharmed Romeo climbing out of the cramped space situated behind. His eyes lingered on Esmée but his face turned to disgust when he looked at Aiden despite he had just saved his life.

He didn't linger, hesitating for just seconds before bolting leaving them alone in the passage. She realized the flames would probably have come back in the other corridors by now so she pulled Aiden along with her hoping he would be able to keep Romeo safe from the flames despite having quite the head start.

Despite his head start the flames must have slowed him down as they were soon hard on his heels but made no efforts to catch up with him or take over, wanting to let him calm down before talking to him. Eventually they arrived at the library but Romeo was nowhere in sight meaning he must have already gone inside.

Aiden leant against the wall opposite the doors to the libraries and closed his eyes. When he didn't respond to her advances she realized it was happening again but he was in an even worse state than he had been last time. His face was contorted in pain as he slid down the wall to the floor. She grabbed his hand, causing him to stir and she came closer so she was almost sitting in his lap.

She slid her hands round his neck which again gave him the energy to pull her closer. This time there was not as hesitant as the first time, he just pulled her in, kissing her gently then fiercer as his energy came back. Despite knowing he only did it because he had to she couldn't help but feel a searing heat when he touched even lightly. He was passionate but careful as though he was holding back.

Once she knew his energy was back she attempted to lean backwards trying to wriggle out of the position but instead of letting her go Aiden just held her tighter, pressing her against his body. He leaned his face against her as he whispered in her ear, 'Can I prove a point?' he asked.

In almost as quiet a tone she replied, 'Depends on the point you want to make I guess.'

'I want you as much as I needed your touch. You really are so much beautiful than I had been told.' he whispered so quietly she could barely hear him.

She said nothing just letting him pull her back in towards him.

With no more ado he pulled her closer and she closed her eyes letting her lips part slightly. She felt his lips pressing gently on hers, kissing her gently. She tightened her grip on his neck stroking the back of his head, encouraging him. The kiss was He groaned softly and his kisses became more urgent until they were even more more passionate than they had been. Soon he was holding back nothing and his kisses were wicked and so powerful.

'Well isn't this a touching scene.' a sneering voice commented. The voice then took on the form of Romeo as he appeared round the corner. He leant against the wall in his arrogant way. She sprang up away from Aiden but pulled him up with her wanting him to know she wasn't leaving.

'I don't think that has anything to do with you.' Aiden said in a sweet but slightly mocking voice.

'Really, nothing to do with me. Has she told you yet how special you are to you,' he almost snarled at Aiden but then his voice went maddeningly calm as he spoke to Esmée, 'Or did you use a different line on him.'

Aiden looked at her, with a look of hurt written plainly across his face. She squeezed his had comfortingly, but spoke to Romeo, 'I thought I loved you. I admit I did say you were special and you still are but as a friend. When I met Aiden it was like meeting my soul mate and it opened up my eyes to your flaws I was blinded to before. I will always love you though but it's brotherly affection. I am really sorry to if I'm hurting you but I know you would want the truth rather than lies.' Aiden squeezed my hand back to show he was still supporting me. She hated what she was saying knowing she didn't feel for Romeo as a brother but it wasn't how she felt for Aiden either. Something in the middle.

Romeo seemed to relax and his face softened, 'It hurts but I am always here for you no matter what way you need me.' with a small nod in her direction and purposely ignoring Aiden he stood up straight and sauntered into the library letting the door close softly behind him.

Chapter 9 – (A New friend)

Aiden looked at Esmée silently but said nothing. His face told her all she needed to know as his lips brushed overs her so gently she wouldn't have felt it if she didn't feel every one of his touches so deeply. It told her he believed her. Aiden pushed open the door, gesturing for her to go in before him. Considering how loud Romeo had been she expected everyone to look at them but the only people looking at them was Jesse and Romeo.

Romeo nodded a curt nod of approval even though Aiden was now holding her hand. His face showed only friendliness like all that had passed between Esmée and him never had occurred. Jesse on the other hand looked cheerful again. As soon as he had seen Romeo was okay he ran over to Esmée and Aiden.

He was like an over excited puppy coming to greet his owners. He gave Esmée an affectionate hug, 'Sorry I hardly saw you today but we can spend lots of time together tomorrow. Nothing going on.'

He then let her go and gave Aiden a manly slap on the back, 'Glad you got it done man. I owe you.'

Aiden smiled back, 'It was nothing.'

Jesse rocked back on the ball of his feet and suddenly exclaimed, 'Hey, why don't we all go out tomorrow together. Even Romeo could come if he wanted.' he paused thoughtfully, 'and you know I actually think he might. He always acts this surly when the meetings are on.'

'You really think I might what?' no-one had noticed Romeo coming up from the side.

Jesse looked almost guilty as he glanced at Romeo despite the fact Esmée could tell he was just having fun, 'We were just talking about doing something and anyway who said we were talking about you.'

'Yeah sure I'll go. Where you planning on going?' he asked in a fun voice.

'Hey! I knew you would want to come.' he jumped excitedly, 'I was so right.'

Romeo shook his head but he was smiling, 'What do you want an award for being psychic.' he laughed at his own joke. Aiden and Esmée couldn't help but join in whilst Jesse just pouted, pretending to huff.

'Right everyone, listen up please.' Nicholas was standing in the centre of the room with every-ones face turned to his, 'As you are all aware this is no ordinary fire, it's psychic fire and was set on purpose. I have no idea who is to blame but that must wait till later. But make no mistake we ill discover who was behind this. For now we must sort this out. Friends will you?' He spread his arms waiting for everyone to gather round.

Everyone started to spread out and she could see they were making a circle. Curious to what they were doing she started to move forwards but Aiden held her back, 'Do you even know what they are doing?'

'No that's what I'm going to find out.' she attempted to move forward but Aiden just tightened his grip on her shoulder, forcing her to stay put.

She shrugged off his grip taking his hand instead, 'Seriously what is it with guys always gripping my shoulder. I know it's nice and all but it really is not that special.' she laughed and Romeo joined in. Aiden and Jesse just looked confused and Romeo and Esmée just shrugged in synchronization making them both laugh even harder.

Aiden seemed to be taking it well but gripped her hand tighter as though nervous and leaned in to say softly in her ear, 'They're waiting on us.'

Clearly Romeo and Jesse already seemed to know what was going on as they were heading over.

'Come on,' he guided her behind Jesse putting his arm round her, 'We just all need to concentrate together on putting the flames out. We just hold hands and keep your mind on putting the flames out.' he explained to her as they walked over and they took their places.

To her it seemed everything was against her as Nicholas called out from across the circle, 'Jesse, Romeo switch, you know relations can't stand beside each other.' Thy switched silently, meaning she was now between Romeo and Aiden.

As she took their hands she avoided looking at either scared of starting something and looked up across the circle to see Roxanne across the room holding hands with Dani and a man she couldn't remember the name of. She hadn't noticed her in the room at all but now she was smiling at her in a knowing way. She almost looked sympathetic but Esmée could tell she found her plight funny.

She looked round to see everyone bending their heads down so she followed suit bending her head and closing her eyes. She did her best to do as Aiden had told her to and imagined the flames dying. Time seemed to tick so slowly and she was concious of the strong grips of the boys on either sides of her. She thought quietly but never letting the image of the flames in her head subside.

She kept her head down concentrating deeply until she felt Aiden tugging at her hand causing her to look up. As soon as her head came up Romeo dropped her hands and walked over to the other side of the room, towards his father, the first to break the circles. As though he was the signal they had been waiting for everyone started to drift away, standing in small huddles whispering amongst themselves.

She looked up at Aiden, 'That's it. I expected something dramatic to happen like... I don't, just something.' she tried to explain but failing quite miserably.

Aiden laughed revealing his perfect straight teeth she hadn't noticed before, 'It's not magic Esmée.'

She could hardly concentrate on what he said, knowing that was the first time he had ever actually said her name and it took her breath away. It wasn't logical. He said it just like everything else in his silky deep voice.

He said her name again, 'Esmée.' he waved his hands in front of her face, 'Earth to Esmée.'

She laughed pushing his hands down, 'Sorry I was just thinking about stuff.'

He nodded smoothly, 'No worries. Anything you want to talk about?' he asked her gently with genuine care colouring the tone of his voice making it lower than usual.

She pushed her hair out of her face, 'It wasn't anything important.' she smiled at him encouragingly hoping he would leave it.

Thankfully he did moving closer so he was directly in front of her. He reached his hand up to her face, gently pushing the hair that had fallen back over her face his hand lingering on the side of her face, 'You know you can tell me anything. I am to be trusted,' his voice was thick with emotion, 'Only when you want to. No pressures.'

'Of course.' she whispered softly lowering her tone, scared of breaking the magic of such a moment. He leaned in towards her brushing his lips so gently against hers it was barely a kiss. He stepped back dropping her hand so it hung loosely at her side.

'I thought you would like to do something tomorrow maybe just the two of us.' Aiden suggested his voice low but hopeful.

She accepted his offer which then extended out, spending at least a part of almost every day with him for the next few weeks. They spent their time casually going to the pictures a few times and he showed her all his favourite places in New York.

At first he seemed hesitant to make a move again after they had kissed outside the library as days went passed and he never touched her any further than holding her hand an the occasional affectionate hug.

They were walking through the park a few weeks after the time at the library when she finally dragged up the courage to ask him. She brought him over to a bench. She sat uncomfortably fidgeting unsure how to say it.

'What is it?' Aiden asked her, 'Come on you can tell me anything. I've noticed you haven't been yourself the last day or two. I can tell something is bothering you.'

'It's a question actually.' she said, nervous unsure how to phrase it and focused on the trees rather than him. She took a big breath and just blurted it out, 'Do you only like me as a friend? You just don't really...' she tailed out but sighed a relief that she had gotten the important bit out.

'Oh,' he looked at her intently seeming taken back by her question. Had he though it was obvious he only wanted to be friends.

'Esmée,' she turned to look at him again, his eyes were deep and intense as he looked at her, 'How could you possibly think that? I didn't want you to think I was rushing you.'

'I, I...' she didn't know what to say and was spared an awkward silence by Aiden moving in his eyes searing her everywhere he looked as though he could see into the depth of her soul. She couldn't have spoken now even if she had wanted to, she was so mesmerized by his lips, his eyes, everything about him.

She might have leaned forward then, she couldn't be sure but all she knew was his lips met hers and she forgot everything around her. All that mattered was Aiden was kissing her again and if it was possible it felt even better than it had before. His lips on hers was the most mesmerizing experience anyone could have. His tongue traced hers gently, getting deeper until I felt jelled. When they broke off they were both gasping for air.

'Did I prove my point then?' Aiden asked cheekily once he had gotten back his breath.

'Yeah I would say so.' she smiled, 'I just thought... Ah well doesn't matter now. All problems solved.'

He kissed her gain briefer this time, before pulling her up so they could head back to the Vortex. They walked just chatting casually when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, 'Lets go out somewhere tonight. Just the two of us out for a nice dinner.' His voice was whispered as though he didn't want anyone to overhear but still contained the allure she found so hard to resist.

She nodded her assent and he turned away but not before grabbing her hand quickly and kissing it gently. 'Meet me at nine at the main entrance. Till then.'

He held her hand gently as far as he could and then let it fall out of his hand as he got too far away.

Once he got to the the doors of the Vortex he turned briefly just to smile at her before walking down the hall.

She was left standing at the door but was just making her way up the stairs to her room when a voice piped up behind her, 'Looks like someone got themselves a hot date tonight? I could tell by your smile.' the voice was sweet and friendly. She turned round surprised to find Roxanne behind her. 'Look I know you probably think I am some spoilt rich child but I'm just used to being the only girl in the house and I guess you could say I was a little jealous.' she paused, 'I would love if we could be friends,' she said, 'Really I would.' she said seeing her look of shock.

At first all Esmée could do was stare in shock at how nice this girl was being to her after her unfriendly behaviour earlier that day. 'I would love that. It would be nice to have a girlfriend her. Boys are great but they really don't understand everything do they?'

Her face lit up in response which just made her look even more beautiful than ever, and Esmée couldn't help but smile as well.

'So what are you two girls standing her grinning about.' both girls jumped at Dani's voice, neither of them having hard her approaching.

Roxanne recovered first, giving her a quick smile, 'Just so happy at the prospect of a very near shopping trip.'

Dani laughed, 'Managed to find yourself a willing shopping partner then,' she looked across at Esmée then, 'Keep a tight leash on her will you? She tends to overdo it a little when she hits the shops.' With that she swept away leaving a rather stunned Esmée in her wake.

Roxanne grabbed her arm pulling her towards the library door but she dug in her heels refusing to move, 'I have no money. How can I shop Roxanne?'

Roxanne just smiled at her, 'It's Roxy now that we're friends and do you really think your parents left you with nothing,' her smile truly was delightful, 'They were either quite the money hoarders or just unbelievably rich. I am inclined to believe the latter.' Roxy took her arm again and this time she let her lead her away, through the door.

She led her to the door which Romeo had earlier told her was the door to Roxanne's room. She opened the door leaving the door open so she could follow her in. never in her whole life had Esmée seen a room so pink. Everything was in a shade of pink, the bed, wardrobe, vanity table and even her mirror.

She went over to her wardrobe pulling open the doors to reveal the biggest selection of clothes she had ever seen. Much of it was pink as she now expected but there was other colours in there. She noticed there was no fancy dresses like the one she had on, simply just modern clothes which she soon came to realize as she rifled through was all designer.

'Pick something to stick on you cause we can't go out dressed like this. This is only for inside the house.' As much as Esmée liked the dress she as glad to hear it and quickly picked out a faded blue denim skirt and a loose checked, red and black shirt. She found a black tank top in one of the drawers below and quickly changed in the bathroom.

Once she returned to the room Roxy had also changed, wearing a skirt and top which was simple enough but still made her look like a supermodel. She beckoned her over to sit at the mirror where she quickly gave Esmée's hair a quick going over with ironing tongs, leaving her looks straight and silky in just seconds.

She quickly put on some make-up on and gave her a long, thin red scarf with a black trim to drape round her neck.

She grabbed two jackets from a stand in the corner of the room, tossing the denim one to Esmée which she shrugged on. They walked down the corridor handing towards the West exit, 'You don't mind walking to you. We are only a couple of minutes from the shops.'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'Doesn't bother me.' They arrived at a large entrance hall, the one she had arrived through just last night though it seemed a lifetime a go to her. 'Is this the Main Entrance Hall then?' she asked just to check in case she got it wrong tonight. Roxy nodded, beckoning her to follow her towards the gate at the end of the entrance drive.

It was locked, but sprang open itself, she assumed by some motion sensor, when Roxy walked up to it, 'It is on automatic open for all Psychics in the house including you now and Tom but anyone who we don't want in can't get in.' she explained at the surprised look on Esmée's face.

They walked down the street and as Roxy had said they arrived at a street lined with shops in just minutes. They were walking down the street, with Roxy pointing out her favourite shops. Jut as Roxy was about to drag her into a shop she noticed Aiden down the street carrying a bag.

It took a second glance for her to notice he was now wearing casual clothes like them. Sit suited him so much more than the formal clothes he had been wearing earlier. He had on a pair of dark slouched jeans, a blue and white checked shirt covering a dark t-shirt. It surprised her how much it was like her own outfit and he also had a scarf on but he had it wound round his neck and loosely knotted.

His white shoes and bracelets decorating his arm she had not noticed earlier, having been covered by his long sleeve were now shown off, surprised her for a guy of eighteen years. He was heading towards them and she was going to stop out and greet him when Roxy yanked her back, forcing her out of his sight.

She watched him as he passed noticing a pair of black earphones over his head. He was mumbling what she presumed must have been the words to the song. His hair was very different she noticed. Obviously the back was the same as ever, it was too short to do anything with but his fringe which had been styled carefully was now in disarray.

Parts hung loose and were falling to the side slightly and was sitting higher almost like a side quiff. It was still curled but only slightly but in parts allowing it to curl out and everywhere, making it look more flicked than curled really. Somehow this looked to her better than it had previously liking its casual nonchalant look.

She watched him as he walked in the direction they had just come, her heart fluttering just at the sight of him. Roxanne pulled her into the shop and once she was in she was in heaven. She had always imagined wearing clothes she liked instead of what Damien had wanted her to and now she was getting to choose it herself.

She wandered round the shop admiring the cloths while Roxanne just tailed after her occasionally pointing out something she thought would suit her. She had almost given up finding something she really liked when she saw it. It was a short metallic pink dress by Louis Vuitton with loose ruffles hanging down the front loosely. She tried it on and was surprised to find it hugged her figure beautifully and even Roxanne grudgingly admitted it really did look good on her. After a hunt they found the perfect accessories to go and Esmée tired suggested going home as they had now been out almost two hours.

'It's only three o'clock, you really need to get some more clothes for through the day.' Roxy exclaimed in surprise, at her wanting to go home so early.

'True, as long as you help me.' she nodded her head, knowing it made sense.

They spent another hour and a half shopping and she had picked up so much they were both weighed down heavily with bags that held a few other dresses ('For other nights. You won't regret it.' explains Roxy), skirts, jeans, a variety of shoes including boots, jackets, a blazer and a coat. They also picked up accessories which Roxy said were absolutely vital including cute hats, scarves and gloves, hair accessories, jewellery, and of course bags amongst other things.

Chapter 10 - (Unfaithful)

Both weighed down with a heavy load of bags they trudged up to the steps of the Vortex where they bumped into Romeo, 'Is this ALL yours?' Romeo asked Roxy, smiling slightly and winking at Esmée.

Her mind was so busy shouting with happiness that Romeo was just being himself again she almost didn't hear Roxy laughing as she explains it was actually all Esmée's.

He offered to take the bags and took a majority of both their bags from them carrying them up to Esmée's room. Once they were there Roxy set down her bags, 'I'm wrecked, I really need to go relax.' and with that she gave Esmée a quick affectionate hug before leaving her alone with Romeo.

They both stood there in silence at first just setting the bags down on the floor until Esmée broke the silence, 'Thanks so much for helping me.' and bent over starting to empty the bags and putting it away in the large wardrobe on the other side of the room, expecting him to leave.

Instead he followed her to the wardrobe leaning against the wall, 'So I heard you have a big date tonight.' He smiled but the smile failed to reach his eyes, leaving them blank and devoid of any emotion.

She smiled at him briefly and nodded, scared to say any more, scared of hurting his feelings. He walked over to her putting his hand on her shoulder and turning her round to face him, 'You have nothing to worry about with me. I am here just to be your friend. I love you enough to know I should let you go. So am I allowed to see the outfit?'

His attempt to be happy for her made her want to cry so much she could look at him in the eyes by bending down to lift the dress out, 'Yeah sure.' she was surprised how string her voice sounded, convinced her voice was going to break.

She hurried away looking at the ground as she felt the tears threatening to overflow. It was only once she was out of the room did she let the tears fall, sobbing quietly. Determined for him not to know she pulled the dress on attempting to gain control of herself as she did. She looked in the full length mirror in front of her and she couldn't help but agree with Roxy that it really did suit her.

She wiped her eyes and rinsed them in cold water, hoping he wouldn't notice. She opened the door of the bathroom, expecting Romeo to still be near the wardrobe but was surprised to find him leaning on the wall beside the bathroom.

One look at his face told her he had heard her. She looked away not knowing how to explain her reaction. He came over to her lifting her face up to meet his. She buried her head into his soft jacket, knowing it was better than looking at him. He hugged her arms round her tightly, gently resting his chin on her head.

'You look beautiful by the way.' she could feel his chin moving on her head as he spoke, though he was whispering so quietly as though he was scared of being over heard.

She wanted to thank him but she was scared to start talking in case the tears started flowing again. This sensation of just wanting to weep was irrational but she was helpless to it, no longer in control.

In the end it didn't matter as he continued, 'I can't understand you. You seem to change all the time unless I only saw what I wanted to. I don't know what to do when I'm near you,' she could sense he was straining himself not to say something, 'You seem so happy with him, yet I thought you were happy with me too...' his voice trailing off at the end.

She pulled herself out of his grip a little so she could look at him. She could see the pain he was feeling written clearly across his eyes. She hesitated unsure how to put across what she wanted, 'I, I love him, I know I do but then I thought I loved you too.' she hung her head in shame, 'It makes no sense. I don't understand myself either. I didn't want to hurt you.' she sensed him about to deny it but she held her hand up to stop him, 'Just let me say this.'

'I know it hurts you. When you actually let your guard down I can how much pain you're in and it hurts me too. I didn't want to do this to you. I want to love you as I do Jesse but somehow I can't. It's more than that but I don't know what that more is. I just wish everything could be simple again.' she looked up at him expecting him to reply but he stayed silent so she continued, 'I know he is the one for me but when I'm with you I almost...' she trailed off unsure how to continue.

She kept her head down studying the soft detailed carpet underneath her feet but he brought his finger underneath her chin forcing her to look him in the eye again. She looked at him and he no longer looked like he was in pain but there was the burning intensity in his eyes she had seen so much before she had met Aiden

'I...' he seemed to be completely at loss for words so instead he moved his hands so they were behind her neck pulling her towards him and before she had time to react his lips were against hers, pressing gently. She could feel herself responding instinctively to the familiar feel of his lips, closing her eyes and relaxing.

She could feel his triumph in his body that was pressed against hers much closer than she knew she should be but seemed unable to move. She could feel his heartbeat and the regular rhythm of his chest rising and falling. She knew she should get away but her legs refused to move. Eventually she forced herself to jerk herself away. If Romeo hadn't been holding her she would have fallen. She was horrified with herself. She had forgotten Aiden and enjoyed being with Romeo.

She pulled herself out of his grip, allowing herself to slide down the wall as she folded her arms over head. He knelt down beside her and went to put an arm round her but froze half way letting his arm drop his arm trailing down her arm making her shiver involuntarily. He stood up suddenly making her jump in surprise at such a sudden move.

He turned away so he was no longer facing her, 'This isn't your fault. I rushed you , thinking you felt the same way about me. You never got a chance.' it was his turn to wave away her protests. 'I assumed too much and I regret I pushed you.' he seemed to hesitate, 'Because I can't bear to lie to you I want you to know I did compel you a little...when we were dancing. It was wrong of me but I can't be sorry.

I regret I did it now and I can't change it now but I can beg for you to forgive me. I would understand if you couldn't.'

'I just don't know how to. It started be...' not waiting for her to finish he turned giving her a weak smile, then spun on his heal and strode out the door. Once he was at the door he spun round to look at her quickly, 'Just be careful. You haven't known him long and I don't want you to be hurt. I'm not saying you shouldn't be with him but just take care of yourself.' and then he left closing the door quietly behind him. She went to follow him but the manner of the way he shut the door behind him told her following him would not be welcome.

She knew he thought she had said she don't know if she would forgive but it was more to the whole thing he said. Her feelings for him had started long before the dance.

She stepped back, standing, staring at the door her mind rubbed blank of all thought. She was interrupted by a buzzing coming from the other side of the room and as she crossed the room she saw the source, a small mobile phone. She had always wanted one but any suggestion by her had been immediately been squashed by Damien asking what she would possibly use it for.

There was a folded note addressed to her, sitting beside the phone, which she ignored for the minute, picking the phone up gingerly and pressing the accept answer holding it to her ear as though it was a bomb about to explode.

'Hey, just wanted to know if you would like help doing your hair for tonight.' Roxy's familiar feminine voice rose from the phone, causing her to nearly drop the phone. She had known what was coming but the disembodied voice still succeeded in scaring her. She brought the phone to her ear, apprehensive, 'You still there Esmée?' she heard the Roxy's voice ask.

'I'm here.' she said.

'New to mobiles,' she laughed, 'You'll get used to it.'

'I guess I will,' she couldn't help but join in her laughing now the initial fright was over, 'and if you could help me that would be a great help. I honestly don't know much at all about doing hair or anything like that.'

'Great, be at my room by eight. It's time for a make-over. Not that I'm saying you need one or anything,' she paused as though she was going to say something more, 'Well, what you waiting for, you have less than an hour to get ready and get your butt over here.' The phone clicked off, leaving Esmée with an incessant buzzing as she cut off.

She placed the phone carefully on the table and opened the letter. It read,

Dear my darling sister Esmée,

I have not meant to neglect you today but I was busy and the Society has to come first always. I even had to write this rather hurriedly sitting in a store cupboard to escape from Dani and Nick. I know I'm crazy but aren't we all really. **:)**

On a different note I hope you enjoy yourself tonight with Aiden. Don't worry about Romeo too much. He's just being a little over sensitive. He will come to accept it. I will make him if it comes down to it but he knows when he has lost and I most sincerely hope he will learn to take to losing well for once.

On the topic of Aiden I just want to wish the two of you well. I really do like Aiden, he's a decent guy. I suspect he might have said to you about us being friends. It is true I find him easier to get along with than Romeo simply due to his more endearing personality as you must have noticed. Just remember you can't always please everyone so to put it more simply, don't try. I Know it's tempting for you but I mean it.

Back to a more light-hearted topic. I left this phone as a way for us to talk and for a way to contact any us if the occasion should arise. All of our numbers are listed in there. I do not expect to hear from you tonight but I will tomorrow to make our definite plans. Just make yourself gorgeous and have a great time tonight. You deserve it.

You and Aiden can decide what we do but just try to make sure we will all enjoy it. Aiden knows what Romeo like and dislikes so he can keep you right.

Love as always

Jesse xx

She read the letter over twice, surprised at the prick of motion at the back of her mind she felt when he mentioned Romeo. All she could see in her mind's eye was his face before he left the room and she could feel his lips on hers as though he was right there. She felt a single tear slide down her cheek and land on the letter, landing on his name, smudging the ink as though it was trying to tell her something.

She couldn't tell how long she stood there for but she soon realized time was going on and she really did need to get ready. She forced all thoughts of Romeo out of her head and thinking of Aiden soon made her forget him completely.

She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her as she thought of Aiden. She felt like her veins were still on fire as she stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel round her body and hair. Just the memory of their last kiss was enough to get a reaction out of her so goodness what it would be like when she saw him again.

She dried herself quickly, attempting stop the shivers that had started once she had stepped out of the shower. She unwrapped the towel that wound her hair tightly. She picked up a silver brush that stood on a shelf at the sink, stroking her hair with it so it curled round her neck like cold, dark snake. Unsure whether Roxy would want her hair to be wet or dry she left it as it was.

With the towel wrapped round her again like it was a toga she stepped out of the bathroom, into her bedroom and towards her wardrobe where she had left her dress hanging. It glittered catching the light that shone from the crystal chandelier above her head. She knew it was stunning and just prayed it was suitable for what Aiden had planned.

She slipped the dress on over her underwear, glad to see it still hung as it had earlier, in graceful lapels. She clipped her hair back to stop the wetness dripping on her dress. She slipped on the black strappy heels Roxy had picked out for her. To her they looked like any other black pair of heels she had seen but Roxy had insisted they were perfect for the dress.

On to her wrist she slipped a thick twisted golden bangle which she had this time, chosen for herself. It was simple in comparison to those Roxy had favoured but she loved its simplicity. She now regretted she hadn't gotten a ring as her fingers felt strangely bare though she never usually wore rings. She had admired a gold ring in one of the jewellers which had a simple amethyst stone set in the centre but they had, had none in her size.

The phone on her table buzzed coming up with a message from Roxy,

You heading over soon?

By some miracle she managed to send a reply back,

On my way. Just grabbing my things

Esmée.

She did as she said, grabbing the oversized black and gold clutch she had chosen, slipping her phone and her purse inside. Before she went she grabbed her bottle of perfume giving herself a quick spray, before placing it in her bag as well. She slipped out into the corridor, closing the door softly behind her and made her way to Roxy's room.

She knew roughly the way to Roxy's room just from the memory of Romeo having shown her in the tour earlier that week. She could hardly believe she had only been here one week. So much had happened, it seemed like several weeks ago she had first arrived.

Eventually she arrived at the door and was about to knock on the door when the door swung open to reveal Roxy, still in the clothes she had been earlier. Her room was as pristine as it had been earlier, making her wander what she spent her time doing.

She wasted no time drying Esmée's hair and sliding a brush through it leaving it glossy and looking much more fine and delicate than she had ever seen it. She than started going over it with straightening irons in what seemed seconds leaving her hair perfectly straight and and even more glossy if that was even possible.

She thought she was done but no, she brought out a pair of curling tongues and a gold slide with amethyst stones set into it just like the ring she had seen. It made her regret even more she hadn't been able to get the ring.

Roxy sat playing with her hair turning it over curling tiny bits at a time into loose relaxed curls falling down her back. She couldn't see where Roxy was trying to do but trusted Roxy to do what she wanted. Eventually she tuned out, letting her mind relax till she was almost dozing. She could still feel Roxy pulling and tugging gently at her hair.

What seemed like just minutes later Roxy was gently shaking her awake, 'What do you think?' she asked.

I blinked my eyes open looking at the girl's face in the mirror before her. She could barely recognise herself. She never looked that mature and sophisticated. Her hair had been swept to the side like she had had it earlier but was now sitting in beautiful loose, dark curls and held in place by the gold grip. 'It's beautiful. Thank you so much Roxy.'

She attempted to get up but Roxy shook her head, 'Not finished, need to do your face now.'

She went to the other side she grabbed a handful of bottles and a bulging make-up bag from another polished surface.

'Look I really don't wear make-up much, unless it's a special occasion. I'd rather not tonight.' she attempted in vain to explain.

She looked own at her seriously like a stern mother, 'Not a special event you say. Aiden would be offended to hear that.' she was trying to guilt her and it was working. The thought of the look on Aiden's face if he had heard her say that she didn't think it was special made her feel rather guilty. It wasn't what she had meant as if it was not special, why was she so excited and nervous.

The prospect of being on her first date terrified her, none the less with someone as gorgeous as Aiden. The excitement was of course simply from the idea as she had never been on a date. It also made her feel so much more free of Damien and their stupid engagement.

'No-one can go on a date without a little make-up especially a dinner date. After all it is your first date. It needs to be special.'

Esmée shook her head at her despairingly but grudgingly agreed. She personally could see no reason how wearing make-up would make the night any more special. She herself thought it was up to her and Aiden to make it a night to remember. Yet she knew already never in her life would she forget even for a minute a single second of this day, the good and the bad.

Eventually she finished and when Esmée looked in the mirror was surprised to see it was not plastered on and just gave her a natural glow, including the rosy cheeks she always lacked. Roxy had highlighted her best feature, her eyes which were a glittering gold, that complimented her chocolate brown eyes.

She gave Esmée a few of the things she had put on her face in her bag, mascara, foundation, lip gloss and an eye liner. Just as she finished Esmée glanced up at the clock surprised to see it was already ten minutes to nine. He might already be waiting on her and she didn't want to keep him waiting too long.

She immediately pointed this out to Roxy who waved it away, 'He should be waiting for you.' her voiced had the air of teaching something to a particularly dull student, 'It's traditional for a guy to wait for a girl. I guess it's supposed to be romantic.'

She sighed, sat down again not being able to help admiring herself, knowing it was not the true her but a beauty given to her to rent for the night.

'Up.' Esmée was surprise at the sharp note in Roxy's voice, 'And turn around so your back is to me.'

Still in shock at this attitude she did as she bid, turning her back to her, wandering what she could possibly want.

She heard Roxy's sigh of relief, 'It's all fine,' she smiled, 'I thought your dress might have creased from sitting.

Esmée could not help but laugh, 'The way you were acting I actually thought something serious had happened.'

Roxy's reply was indignant as he defended her reaction, 'That is important. A creased dress would be catastrophic.'

'Of course. Tragic, it really would be a tragedy.' her voice leaked a little sarcasm as she said it though she was still laughing.

She watched the clock on the wall tick steadily getting closer and closer to her time to leave. After just a minute of this waiting she grew tired and bored just wanting the time to speed up but as it always was when you wanted time to quicken it went slower as it seemed to now for Esmée as she waited impatiently.

Chapter 11 – (A Night to Remember)

Finally a clock outside in the hall she had never noticed before struck nine and she stepped outside Roxy's room, heading towards the stairs walking as graceful as possible but also praying she wouldn't fall over.

She reached the top of the stairs and looked down the grand stairs to see Aiden standing at the bottom of them, leaning casually against the banister. She must have made some sort of noise as he got off the banister, turning round to face her, 'Trying to sneak up on me were you.' he laughed, and she could see the light glinting off his perfect white teeth even from this distance, 'It wouldn't have been a half bad attempt if it hadn't been for those shoes.'

He looked even better than ever. Better than she could possibly have imagined a human to look like, it was almost angelic beauty to her, alien but powerful and mesmerizing.

He was dressed up in a suit but it somehow still looked casual. His shirt was a crisp white but hung casually with the top button open, and was slightly creased. The outfit was made more formal by the dark grey trousers and lighter grey blazer. He lacked a tie but it still looked dressy.

His usually unruly curled hair was now styled into a quiff, a slightly mussed one but it was a quiff. He looked as serious as ever but was once she started descending the stairs he smiled, dazzling her with its brilliance. Though the smile faded eventually he still managed to look happy yet intense at the same time and a half smile crept onto his face when she was near him at the bottom of the steps.

He offered his hand once she was near to him and then his arm like a true old fashioned gentleman. 'You look stunning,' he said and though he still did not smile she saw his pleasure which in turn pleased her.

'You're not looking so bad yourself tonight.' she said jokingly and was rewarded with a quick grin flashing on his face and a chuckle, 'The look really suits you. I love the hair and outfit almost as much as I love you.' her voice was serious until the end when it cracked and she couldn't help but laugh a little.

She had meant what she said, almost, the casual suit really did suit him along with the slightly more groomed hairstyle. It was his face when she said it was almost as much as she loved him. It was hard to describe. It wasn't shock or horror, more just surprised but not really. It was impossible to describe. It was as though he himself hadn't decided what he was thinking himself.

'Well,' Esmée said trying to lighten up the atmosphere, 'isn't it time we got moving?'

'Of course,' he seemed to snap out of some deep thought, gently pulling her along. They were silent as they walked, not an awkward silence but a contented one as if they both were enjoying the silence.

Once they were out of the gate he did not turn her in the direction of the main street as she and Roxy had earlier but turned off the other direction.

She was just about to ask him where they were going when Aiden broke the silence himself, 'There's a small restaurant away from the main street I was planning to take you. It's a brilliant little restaurant, understated but the food is delicious.' he broke away from her for a minute, pausing, 'I think you'd like it there but we can always go down town if you would like to go somewhere a little more up-market.'

'I really don't mind where we go as long as I have you and the promise of a good meal.' and without waiting for a reply she started to head off in the direction they had been going.

She had walked for a number of paces by the time he reacted. He gave as short laugh bounding up behind her and grabbing her round the waist swinging her round so she faced him. 'Well when you out it that way.' he laughed lightly again giving her a quick kiss then grabbing her hand and they started walking.

'So how did you find this little restaurant. I always had you down as more of an up-market restaurant type of person really,' she saw a quick frown flash across his face so added hurriedly, 'not that it's a bad thing or anything. It just surprised me that's all.'

His look of annoyance had passed as quickly you would have hardly have noticed it had she not being watching his face quite so intently. Now though he looked content so her reassurance must have worked, 'I think you are mistaking me for being like his father,' his voice was light but his hand tightened just slightly round hers, 'I am more like my mother, actually even now she passed away I am still not like my father. It was my mother that introduced me to this restaurant just a month before she died. It was perfect to her. A way to escape just for a night, the posh civility required under normal circumstances. I think it was the name of the restaurant my mother loved so, Petals. She really was a fanatic of flowers so naturally it appealed to her. I went there every night for the first month after my mum died, it was as though she was till with me when I went there.' they continued walking as he talked, letting her know those secrets he had cherished so much as just for him and his mother.

'I started to go less and less just because I started to grow up but even now I still go at least once a month. It was our special place and now I want to share it with the only other woman in my life who is as special to me as my mother was.' he silenced then, waiting to see what she would say.

She hesitated unsure what she could say at first, 'You know I was close to my mother too yet we never had anywhere special,' she paused, glancing at his face to check she hadn't said anything wrong, 'I wish I could have something to remember her by like you do. Your mother sounds amazing and I am so complimented that you want to take me to your favourite place. I just don't want to ruin the memories you have of there.'

he squeezed her hand tighter then moving suddenly so he was standing in front of her blocking her path, 'You can't possibly imagine you could ruin it. It's more like I'm being selfish wanting you to make this place even more special by sharing it with me. It's not too much for me to ask of you, is it?' his voice indicated he really cared.

She pulled his arm round so he was beside her again pulling him along, 'It's an honour. I just want to make sure you are as happy as I am.'

He said nothing but his face said it all. It was as though there was a separate sun in each eye as they lit up with the pure joy.

As they walked through the streets they chatted casually, holding hands and from time to time self-consciously swinging their arms back and forward. She came to notice that as they walked it seemed to getting dark and she knew it must be only around twenty past nine so should not be as dark as it seemed now.

When she queried Aiden over it he replied, 'The lights.' which then of course made her realize there was no street lights anymore. They walked for just another couple of minutes when Esmée noticed a building in the distance, the first she had seen for quite some time, which she thought must be the restaurant.

It was only as they approached a little closer she realized it was actually a cottage which she assumed must be someone's house. It did occur that it was odd to have a house, isolated, in the middle of nowhere. It then came as a surprise when Aiden lead her up to it. She assumed he must know the people who lived here and just be dropping in to say hello.

It was only once they were right up at the gate did she notice a sign on the fence that wrote in curling script,

Petals – Restaurant/Bar

Open 12:00-23:30

She then realized this was the restaurant as she now noticed the menu, the groups of tables on a terrace and the murmur of a large number of people from inside. She could see why it was called Petals as everywhere she looked there was flowers, along the path, on the tables, windowsills and twined in with the gate and fence.

She realized as she had been staring at the restaurant Aiden had dropped her hand and was now whispering to a man just outside the main door who she assumed must have been one of the waiters. She walked over to where he was standing, 'Sorry I was just admiring the restaurant. It is truly beautiful.'

The waiter bowed, 'Than you. We do what we can to make it as attractive as possible. If you would follow me.'

Aiden did reaching for her hand and pulling her along with him. They walked slowly enough through the restaurant, that she had time to look around her as they went. It was clearly as Aiden had, not an up-market restaurant as it lacked the modern look and waitresses in cocktail dresses yet it was as full as any of the restaurants down town would have been on a good night of business.

The theme of flowers was even more evident inside with heaps of flowers on every available surface, even twisted round the lights. The walls were decorated with a beautiful flower wallpaper and the rest of the décor was suitable for a homey cottage with wicker and wooden predominate everywhere. It was all very natural, hardly giving there feel of being inside at all, as though it was a picnic area in the middle of a beautiful forest somehow.

Eventually they came to a halt and Aiden pulled her closer to him, 'So what do you think?' he asked gently.

She wasn't sure if he was referring to the restaurant s a whole or where they were now, 'It's perfect.' she said and as she said it she realized it was true. He gave her an affectionate squeeze and she could see clearly the relief in his features.

To her she could see the night being perfect even if they spent the whole night in this little restaurant. The part they were in now was beautiful. It was an alcove separated from the rest of the people and the wooden dividers were entwined with vibrant flowers of all the colours she ever could have possibly imagined.

They sat down at the table so they were facing each other. The waiter bowed and left, leaving them to their own secluded little space. Once her had left Aiden lowered his menu looking over at her, 'How much do you trust my taste?' he asked and she could tell he was planning something again.

She was dubious but decided to give him a chance, 'Well,' she said, 'After this I can really say nothing but inexplicitly. I am ashamed to admit it seems you have better taste than me which in a guy is hugely unexpected.'

'That's good,' he smiled at her cheekily, 'You're gonna need that trust. As for my taste my mother's style rubbed off on me.'

'Okay so what am I trusting you with exactly?' Esmée asked curiously.

He plucked her menu out of her hands, 'You won't be needing that.'

She was about to protest when she realized he was going to choose for her.

'Tonight we will be having the Flowers Special Banquet for two. It's my favourite. It was always what me and my mother would have had.' he lent back contentedly.

They talked as they waited for their food Aiden having ordered a speciality platter for two, promising her she wouldn't regret it. She noticed a clock on the wall near them that also followed the flower theme, that told her it was almost eleven already. They had been in here nearly two hours.

She was about to say something to Aiden about how late it had gotten when he asked her, 'You weren't listening to me there?.' not in accusing manner but in the simple manner of someone pointing out a fact.

She immediately felt bad for letting her attention slip away but she had been concentrating on the clock, 'I'm so sorry. It's just I noticed how much time has passed. It's hard to believe we've been here for so long. So what were you saying?'

'Oh I know, time passes when you're having fun as they say. It's just I know the banquet take some time.' he paused momentarily, scanning the restaurant behind him, 'Oh look here it comes now.' and as he said it the waiter from earlier turned up carrying a huge platter with a huge selection of steaming food piled on. He set it down carefully between them and another waiter set down the plates and cutlery. They wished that they enjoyed their meals and departed quickly again leaving them alone.

'So you were going to say,' Esmée prompted Aiden, after he showed no sign of continuing what he had been saying.

'It was nothing...' he started but there must have been something in her look for he changed his mind, 'It was just I wanted to tell you how much you remind me of my mother. You both have the fire and passion equivalent to half the city's added together. You are everything I've ever wanted.'

She smiled unsure how to reply hoping he could see for himself how it meant to her.

Aiden broke the moment by grabbing at something on the banquet startling her, 'Better start eating before it all goes cold.'

The food was delicious. Esmée hadn't a clue what half of it was and on many occasions, when she asked Aiden what it was, was surprised to find herself enjoying food she never had before like duck pancakes which is something that had always sounded disgusting to her. They talked as they ate about everything and anything, none of which she could remember much of after.

They finished the meal and Aiden ordered the bill. When Esmée looked at the dish she thought to herself it looks like they had hardly eaten anything.

'So what did you think?' Aiden asked her once they were out of the restaurant.

'It was the best night ever. Thank you for that. It means so much to me that you shared that with me.' her voice was higher than normal, her emotion catching up with her.

'Hey, you don't think we're done yet? Tonight hasn't even started yet, not really.' he laughed, pulling her closer to him so he could put his arm round her waist. He pulled her in close and kissed her until she had forgotten what they had even be talking about.

That was until he broke away, 'Unless you want to go home...?'

Immediately she replied, 'Not a chance. You're stuck with me tonight for at least a little while longer.'

With that they carried on the way. They walked along the streets with him pulling her in as close to him as possible.

'Tell me about yourself. You know just to get to know you.' she asked,

him, realizing that she hardly knew this guy who made her feel so special.

'What about this. I tell you about me and then it's your turn.' he proposed, warily scared he was asking too much.

'Certainly, you can go first.' she grinned at him.

'Okay, then here goes. I was born here in New York on 23rd December. I have lived here all my life. I grew up on Madison and my favourite place in the world is the park and later I'll show you why. I am an only child. I spent my childhood with Romeo and Roxanne who were my only friends. My parents said I needed no more if I had them.'

She was surprised she felt nothing when he mentioned Romeo's name, just feeling the same as when he mentioned anyone she knew.

He continued, 'I love music and can play the guitar but taught myself. I had a governess like Romeo and Roxanne. My father believed himself to be above common schooling but I personally would have loved a school education. It would mean I would be less socially awkward.

I love to have a laugh though many people say I am intense I can also be really light-hearted. I admit to being a bit of a perfectionist and can have a temper mostly with myself if I can't make something work. I am a spoilt child but for the last few years I have tried to rectify this a little by giving a little back to the community and helping those less fortunate than me. I love what we do as Psychics and feel that it is one way I can help.'

He finished with a sigh, 'That's all I can think of for now so now I believe it's your turn. Questions after.'

So she did as he said and told her about life in her parents house, similar to his raising and then how she had been brought after the kidnapping where it dramatically changed.

She told him how he had treated her and made her believe what he wanted but those feelings of doubt when she could remember parts of her old life.

By the time she had finished she could feel a small tear sliding down he side of her face. He turned her towards her catching the tear before it fell, rubbing his thumbs along her cheek.

'It's nothing to worry about. It's understandable you're confused but what matters is here and now.'

She smiled at him, 'You're right, all we have to do is live life as it comes.'

'Exactly and right now I have questions for you.' he smiled back, the intensity and pain in those minutes no longer important.

She smiled at the eagerness in his voice, 'Okay hit me with them.'

'First, favourite colour.'

'Purple or green. You?'

'Blue probably or brown possibly. What's your favourite food?'

'That's hard, other than chocolate probably pasta.' she looked at him waiting for his answer, Actually wait yours would have to be that banquet from Petals I suppose.'

'Spot on, see you do know me, at least a little. What about hobbies or interests or talents maybe.'

'Fashion is my passion,' he laughed and at first she could not see why but then she realized it rhymed what she had said, 'Designing, drawing and wearing them. I also love music and photography. I always take pictures.'

'And poetry then,' they both laughed, 'I'm offended, you love taking pictures, yet you've taken no pictures of me yet.' his voice took on a mock offended tone.

'I like to take picture of inanimate things mostly to be honest. I don't believe a picture gives an accurate representation of a person. A picture could never do you justice for instance. It's not personal really.'

'As for me music is my passion. I love listening to it all day, every day and I play the guitar. Not well but I do play.'

'I will be my own judge so you're going to have to play for me soon.' she interrupted putting emphasis on the soon.

He grimaced, 'I never perform for anyone... but for you I think I could make an exception as long as you show some drawings.'

'Agreed,' she decided, though she would never showed anyone her pictures but it seemed fair, 'Now for my questions. Do you like animals.'

'Oh yes. I'm a huge fan of animals especially horses. I can ride actually. What about you?'

'I prefer small animals more like dogs, lemurs and squirrels and thing like that. I never really though to learn to ride.'

Aiden gasped, That'll never do. I will have to reach you to ride.' he paused deep in thought, 'In fact that's what we should do tomorrow. I know Romeo and Jesse both love riding and we can all help to teach you.'

'Uhmm yeah sure, why not.' she said, nervous at the idea of being on the back of such a huge animal. They had always scared her.

'You don't sound too keen. We don't have to if you don't want to.' he offered bu he sounded disappointed.

Knowing it was chance to be close to him again she couldn't resist and if it was something he was keen for her to try she might as well give it go. She admitted her fear of riding and falling off.

He laughed, 'You don't honestly think I would let you fall. I couldn't live with myself if I let you get hurt.'

The sincerity in his voice had her convinced she couldn't be in safer hands.. He was even so sympathetic over her fears and it made her realize how much he really cared about her.

Chapter 12 – The Beach

The two of them walked for hours round the streets of New York, still asking questions about each other and just chatting about general things. As they walked they discovered so much about each other but eventually Aiden glanced at his watch, 'Holy Cow!' he jumped up surprising Esmée.

'It's well after three! God, I hadn't realized how much time had passed and I wanted to take you somewhere so special.' he sounded so upset as though he was disappointed with himself or her. She couldn't tell which one.

'Hey, it doesn't matter. This night has been unforgettable as it is, you don't need to do anything else.' her voice took on a slightly mischievous tone, 'Though I don't see why we can't go unless you have a curfew,' and then added as an afterthought, 'Or it's closed.'

'No, no it's open twenty four seven and you're right we can go now.' he took her by the had and started pulling her along slightly faster.

'Keen aren't you.' she joked.

His reply though was perfectly serious, 'It'll be worth it.'

They walked towards the park and entered through a side entrance she had never noticed. She had never been this way, having always entered the main entrance and was surprised to find herself in one of her favourite areas of the park, at the fountain. It wasn't the main fountain but an older one that had been there long before the park ever had but in its oldness it had a grace and beauty the other lacked.

He pulled her in towards the fountain, 'What I'm going to ask you to do may seem very strange but please just trust me.'

She hesitated wandering what he could possibly ask her to do that could seem strange after all that had happened to her today. 'Sure but I am not going to drown myself in that fountain or anything. I value my life.'

'Seriously what do you think I am. Here take this. He rummaged in his trouser pockets and pulled out two shiny dollar coins giving one to her. 'Hold it between your fingers and when I say so flip it backwards into the fountain, just make sure you hold on to me tightly. Your mind needs to be as blank as possible.'

She did as he bid her though completely at loss at what he was doing, gripped his hand as tightly as she possibly could and waited.

'On the count of three. One, two, three, go!' they flipped their coins simultaneously letting the coins go over their heads in a graceful arc landing with a faint splash behind them as they landed in the crystal water of the fountain behind them.

At first nothing happened but when she went to move, Aiden's hand round her own prevented her moving or was it something else stopping her. She could now feel a tugging and it seemed to envelope her and she felt her feet lift off the ground. The wind seemed to carry her as though she was being whisked away in a cloud.

Though her eyes were open she could see nothing but Aiden beside her who grinned at her encouragingly. Once she got over the initial shock it was actually quite a pleasant sensation as though floating.

Just once she was beginning to actually really enjoy it, it was over and her feet hit solid ground. It was so unexpected she nearly fell but fell straight into Aiden who was standing just behind her still holding her hand.

He jumped of the small precipice onto soft golden sand pulling her with him. She landed unbalanced falling into him accidentally knocking him down into the sand. He laughed rolling over so he was facing up to her. He kissed her then sat up so she was sitting on his knees with her legs wrapped round his waist. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and asked her what she thought of the beach.

'It's beautiful,' she said as he looked around her at the empty masses of golden beach that seemed to stretch forever and the glittering, turquoise-blue water that seemed to spill over the edge slightly, 'How come it's day here?' she asked as it was true the sun was shining bright, high in the sky.

'It's like a parallel universe that has no night. It's day forever. In fact it reflects your mood.'

'Like a mood ring but if there's two people does it reflect both people's moods or just one?' she laughed but the question was serious.

'In a way but I like to think it's more accurate,' as he was talking he got up, pulling her with him, 'It always seems to be the perfect place for what I come fore. As for your question. It reflects the mood that is stronger but I do think it tries to satisfy both people's desires.'

'It's all been so serious tonight.' she held her arms wide and spun around staring at the crystal clear blue sky above them, 'It's time for some good old-fashioned fun.'

There was a mischievous look in Aiden's eye as he replied, 'Exactly what I brought you here for.'

They then made their point by running round and playing tricks on each other in a good natured way. Eventually she tired collapsing on to the beach.

She had no idea where Aiden was unable to see him when she felt his arms tighten round her and his hands covered her eyes, 'Guess who.' he asked teasingly, pressing his lips against her neck, and turned her round, kissing up and down her throat.

'Not too tired already,' he joked as he put his arms underneath her swinging her up into his arms where she bent down lightly kissing the top of his head and then ruffled it so it stuck up a little.

He dropped her gently onto the sand, backing away from her patting his hair gently, 'You little monkey.'

He started to come towards her but as soon as he was within touching distance she skipped a safe distance away watching him with innocent playful eyes that were so reminiscent of a puppies Aiden felt the need to laugh.

She teased him letting him close enough to touch her but backing off at the last minute.

They spent the night in such antics, spending hours having fun in a carefree way. The worries and pressures of their lives forgotten for hours, simply enjoying the freedom of being an ordinary New York couple without their usual responsibilities.

Eventually after hours of playful activity and finally piggy-backs up and down the beach, they collapsed in the middle of the beach exhausted. He sat with her head in his lap stroking her hair absent-mindedly.

Eventually he struggled to his feet and helped her up as well, 'It's time we left. Can't have you so tired tomorrow you won't be able to sit on the horse tomorrow.'

She groaned at the reminder of what she had signed up for tomorrow, 'I guess so. It'll be hard enough without falling asleep.' attempting to sound light-hearted.

Though he said nothing she could tell he was not fooled but was being too considerate to say anything.

'How do we get back?' she asked realizing they were simply walking up towards the cliff that lined the beach but he walked briskly though he had a destination in mind.

'You'll see,' his cheeky grin showed her he hadn't come down from the high that they had both been on during their play.

It turned out to be a cave in the cliff revealed a tunnel which lead them to the streets of New York where behind them a high glistening gate shimmered away.

Aiden must have realized what she was thinking, 'The gate,' he nodded behind her to a gate in the hedge of the park, 'The private exit and entrance to the park for us. Well actually all Psychics but they don't know about the beach area.'

He told her about the beach area as they want. Explaining how he found it with his mother when they both decided to make a wish in the fountain.

'It was unusual for someone like us to do it because Psychics generally believe that all the tales of magic have some truth in them so it's dangerous to play with them.' her look of confusion prompted him to continue, 'Lore that most wouldn't believe in we are wary of in case they are true. So when someone makes a wish, if it comes true it has to be either luck or magic so wishing in that sort way of is often thought as dangerous.'

Eventually they came to The Vortex and the gate unlocked for them automatically as it had earlier. They headed up to the house and let themselves in quietly. Aiden removed a key from his pocket and locked the door, 'I'm sure we're most likely the last home tonight as it is after half 1.'

'Half 1 but we were at the beach for ages!' she was shocked, thinking he must have read his watch wrong.

'Oh yeah did I forget to mention, the time zone is different in there from out here. You could spend over a week there and barely a day would pass here.' he explained.

'Weirder and weirder. I swear life couldn't get any odder.' she smiled at him, wondering if he would agree.

He smiled back, 'Can't agree there I'm afraid. I have never known anything different.'

'True. So weird is just your life then.' she laughed at the slightly affronted look on his face, 'You know I don't mean it in a mean way but it is sorta true from my point of view.'

'Yeah but this is your life now,' he put his arm round her as they walked up the stairs, 'It's may seem weird but this is the life you have to lead unless of course you choose to leave.'

'Dream on, you're stuck with me. There's too much here for me to give up.' They had by this time reached Esmée's door and instead of dropping her hands and leaving as she expected he pulled her closer to him so she was right in front of him.

His voice was hoarse as he said, 'My dreams are far, far from there.' and with no more ado kissed her passionately. They must have been there for minutes until Esmée was forced to break off gasping for breath.

His eyes were feverish when she looked up at him but all he said was, 'Goodnight my love.' and walked off. He left her standing at her door watching his back as he slowly disappeared down the corridor until he turned the corner out of view. She leant against her door, slowly pushing it open. She was now exhausted and she went through the motions of getting ready for bed as quickly as possible.

Her phone beeped loudly inside her bag just as she was getting in to bed. She grabbed it off her bedside table curling in to her bed and clicking it open.

Four New Messages

flashed across the screen. She clicked on them to discover the most recent from Aiden,

Miss you already love. Sleep well XX

She sent him a quick reply,

Miss you to. See you tomorrow. XX

She then got a nearly immediate reply,

Wish it was tomorrow already XX

She was about to click the phone shut when she remembered her other messages. She looked at them briefly all roughly the same message asking what was happening tomorrow from Romeo, Roxy and Jesse. She sent a quick reply to them all.

Horse-Riding. Decide more on the morning.

Talk to you then. Going to sleep now.

She then set her phone down praying it would not go again. Almost the minute her head hit the pillow she was asleep, dreaming fitfully. She dreamt about the beach but it was different. It looked the same but there was an eerie feeling and she was standing and she knew was there looking for someone but the name wouldn't come to her.

She ran up and own the beach looking for this unidentified person but the beach was empty of all lives. There wasn't even birds in the sky as though everything had died.

She woke up with a start, surprised to find the room brightly lit and her phone buzzing insistently. She picked it up, flipping it open, 'Yes.' she groaned.

Roxy's voice rose from the phone, 'Rise and shine sleepy head. You need to get ready. It's nine o'clock and we still need to sort out for today.'

'Sort out what?' she moaned.

'You do realize if we're horse-riding you need gear.' she explained in a patronizing voice.

'No need to sound so patronizing. I've never been near a horse in my life.' she was fully awake now, 'So how do you propose I get this gear?'

'Don't worry, I may have something you can have but I need you to try it on. Be at my room in an hour.'

Esmée agreed and clicked off the phone, yawning and stretching. She stepped out out of the bed, shivering at the coldness of the wooden flooring underneath her feet. She got ready as quickly as possible.

Once she was out of the shower refreshed and fully awakened she found another challenge, what to wear. After wasting twenty minutes changing her mind she decided on a summery look with white shorts and thin tights with a grey and white slouch t-shirt tucked into them.

After a quick glance at the sun penetrating through her curtains she grabbed an oversized pair of sunglasses and a black hat. She grabbed her slouch bag and left the room, knowing Roxy would not be happy if she was late.

She arrived at Roxy's room just on time or at least that was what the clock outside Roxy's room was telling her. She knocked on her door and Roxy just called out, 'Come on in.'

She did as she said and at first she thought the room was empty but she could make out a faint light under the on-suite door. She sat on the bed waiting for her to come out and noticed a pair of very tight looking leather pants sittings on the bed.

They reminded her a bit of the sort jockeys wore or at least what she had seen on TV, never having seen a jockey in real life. They were the right style but were much prettier being black and white with a rather head turning design all over them.

'Try those jodhpurs on would you. We need to see if they fit.' Roxy said, startling her as she came out of the bathroom, pointing at the black and white pants.

Roxy had on bright scarlet jodhpurs and a tight black top with scarlet beading that looked like drops of blood, 'You serious. They are actually jodhpurs?'

'My own personally designed pair so don't ruin them. I had these both designed for me but they should fit you.'

'Aww thanks.' she picked up the pants rather gingerly scared if she was even slightly careless with them they would tear. Once she had picked them up she was wasting her time as they were clearly not delicate being made of a heavy-weight leather.

She went into the bathroom to try on the trousers. They were so tight to her it seemed to take forever to get them on. Eventually she got them on and noticing a wide black belt hanging over a rail she tightened it round her waist after tucking her t-shirt in.

She walked out of the bathroom nervous in case Roxy thought she looked stupid. Her look of shock when she stepped out of the bathroom confirmed her fear the pants made her look ridiculous.

'That bad?' Esmée asked after she stood for minutes and Roxy still had said anything.

At first she thought she was going to say nothing but eventually she choked out, 'Bad, not my thoughts exactly. More like you look fucking awesome. I'm jealous more than anything else.'

'Jealous.' she echoed, 'You look gorgeous. Better than I ever could.'

'Not now. You look amazing, better than I ever have had. Work it girlfriend. Work it good.' she lowered her voice and winked, 'You know what I mean.'

Esmée just smiled unsure what else to do, considering Roxy being a year younger than her.

The intensity in the room seemed to slowly build until it was broken by Roxy, 'Hey do you want me to do your hair and make-up?'

'I'm just leaving my hair natural today but you can do my make-up but strictly natural and minimal. As long as you know what that is.'

'That's hilarious, not! Of course I can do it. I would never ruin how perfect you look.' she laughed.

'That's not what I meant.' she exclaimed defensively.

'Of course not.' her voice leaked a little sarcasm that hurt Esmée's feelings but she said nothing.

She did her make-up, both girls unusually sombre, both thinking the other was angry with them. Eventually they were done and they headed down for breakfast. She automatically went towards the dining room remembering Romeo telling her they ate in there when guests were staying but Roxy took her arm and ragged her down towards the other room for eating. A parlour I suppose you would call it.

'Aren't we eating in there?' she pointed at the dining room.

'Nah, don't tell me you actually want to eat in there. It's not very welcoming.' she laughed, 'The parlour is much more comfortable.'

'Oh of course not,' she exclaimed shocked she could even suggest it, 'It's just Romeo said you eat in there with guests.'

'I don't think you really count as a guest,' she said then realized her mistake, 'Oh you were meaning Mr Coyle and Aiden. They don't either. They're like extended family.'

'Okay well lets get going then.' She found it strange they were like extended family yet Roxy still called Aiden's father Mr Coyle. They did arriving at the parlour in just a few minutes. As they approached Esmée could hear a low hum of voices coming from inside the room. Everyone else must be there already.

It was then she heard Romeo, 'Sounds like them now. I'll go hurry them up.'

She put on a sudden burst of speed so she got to the door before Romeo could.

She swung the door open, 'No need Romeo. We're here.' surprised to find him right in her face. He must have been sitting close to the door.

She could feel him looking her up and down and she could see him smiling. Not in the mood for his jibes she sat down beside Aiden on a couch. He put her arms round her, 'Morning, gorgeous.' he whispered into her ear, giving her a quick kiss on the side of her head.

'Sorry I'm late,' she turned to address the rest of the room, 'I was just finding something to wear for horse-riding today. First time you see.'

'Hey,' Romeo leaned over her, 'You stole my seat.'

'Your seat? Sorry, didn't realize the seats were assigned to specific people.' she laughed and Aiden joined in.

'Hey finders keepers, losers weepers. Shouldn't have left your seat.' Aiden added.

'Not fair,' Romeo put on a childish whiny voice, 'You are both ganging up on me. Just so you can sit together. I feel left out'

'Come and sit here,' Jesse patted the seat beside him, 'Unless that's not good enough for you.'

'The outfit looks fantastic on you.' Jesse complimented her, to her surprise. He himself was wearing dark jodhpurs with blood red shirt underneath with a

grey jacket with red stitching lying across the chair beside him.

'Thanks,' she blushed at such a compliment, 'Roxy leant the pants to me. They really make it.'

Jesse laughed finding something funny, 'That makes us both borrowing then. Borrowed this jacket off Aiden.'

She noticed that Romeo and Aiden were also dressed for the horse-riding in leather pants and open shirts. Aiden and Romeo looked very similar with identical pants and similar shirts, except Aiden's shirt was white whilst Romeo was in black.

It was then she realized Jesse and Roxy matched while herself, Romeo and Aiden matched in shades of grey, black and white.

Chapter 12 – (Horse Racing)

By the time she had finished noticing this the breakfast had been laid out. It all looked tempting with selections of cold fruit, meats, cereal and yoghurt. There was also hot food; eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, beans and mushrooms.

Everyone was starting to reach and get their food and at first she couldn't decide what to have until she noticed a pile of crepes sitting just to her right. There was a pitcher of syrup beside it.

As she went to reach for a crepe she felt Aiden stretching round her and he grabbed the crepe she had just about to lift and smirked at her, 'Mine.'

She punched him lightly and grabbed the next pancake putting it on her plate before Aiden could try to take it off her. She was again going to get the syrup when Aiden reached round again and it grabbed it.

'Hey, ever heard of ladies first?' she asked laughing as he stretched over awkwardly so she couldn't grab the pitcher off him as he poured.

'Of course but didn't you hear the end of it. It's ladies first but men before.' he laughed at the look on her face. 'That's right isn't it Romeo.'

Romeo snapped his head up from his huge pile of food, stacked up on the plate on his knee, 'What's that?'

'Ladies first, but.' he started. Romeo joined to finish it, 'men before.' They laughed.

'It's true,' Romeo said, 'Hadn't you heard.'

I surprised her to see Aiden and Romeo so friendly after Romeo's reaction to him when she had been with him above the library. To their parents it must of bee like a glimpse of the past when they had been really close friends.

She ate her pancake surprisingly quickly for her.

It was just so delicious she couldn't be bothered with being polite and taking her time. Once she had finished she poured herself a glass of orange juice from the jug and sat sipping whilst the others finished. Despite the amount Romeo had piled on his plate he was actually second finished.

'So what made you decide on horse-riding then?' he asked leaning towards her.

'Oh it was more Aiden's idea and I just thought it would be fun to try something I never had before.' The last part was a lie but she saw no reason for him to know how much she feared riding a horse.

'Good for you. Did you decide where we're going to go?'

Esmée didn't want to admit she didn't even know where one could ride in New York said nothing.

Luckily Aiden filled in for her, 'I thought we could go to The Jamaica Riding Bay Academy where we learnt. It would be nice to go back and at least we know the horses there and Krya's had babies and one of her foals would be perfect for Esmée to ride on.'

'Yeah not a bad idea.' Romeo said, 'I haven't been there in such a long time.'

'Exactly why I thought it would be nice to go back. I haven't been there in ages either.'

Breakfast was soon over and they all left the room. She dithered for a bit unsure where they were going but Aiden soon found her taking her by the hand. He motioned to Jesse they would be there in a minute, 'We're leaving already?'

'Yeah it's a pretty long journey and it's half ten already.' he pulled her along towards the kitchen.

'The kitchen?' she asked. Curious what he could want with the kitchen, curious if he thought it sacred like Romeo but she doubted it. He was too slim to be a greedy pie like Romeo. Not that she was saying he was fat or anything.

'Yep, just need to collect a little something.' By this point they were in the kitchen and Linna had a basket in hand which she handed to Aiden. It looked like it must have weighed the weight of an elephant but both handled it as though it filled with feathers.

'Thanks.' Aiden smiled at Linna giving her a pat on the arm, 'You're a star.'

Linna seemed to blush, 'Anything Aiden. You know that.'

They left the kitchen making their way towards the front door, 'So another favourite of Linna's then though I assume you don't steal her cookies.'

He laughed, 'Not really. Linna and I just get along well and I happen to be reasonably good at keeping Romeo from the kitchen which makes me in her good books. It pays off you know. She cooks your favourite meals if you please her.'

'I should definitely make friends with her then?' she asked, jokingly.

Aiden' smile seemed to split wider, 'I would just be nice and let her like you but I doubt you have anything to worry about. She seems to like you already.'

'Really,' she was surprised, 'She's only met me once before.'

'Well that first meeting must have made quite the impression. She asked me what food you liked best to put in our lunch.' he waved the basket slightly, 'I did my best to give her some ideas that I thought you would like.'

'We're having a picnic?' she asked.

'Yeah at Jamaica Bay there's not really much else around so to spend the day we need to bring our own food.' he explained. 'It's what Romeo and I used to do when we were learning there.' he added as an afterthought.

They were at the car, the same sleek black car Romeo had used when coming to get her. As they approached the boot of the car swung open as though alerted to their present and Aiden set the basket in, allowing the lid to then close.

He then led her round to the car, opening the door for her, allowing her to climb inside. It was just Romeo sitting as he had done the night he had saved her, on his own looking thoughtful. She sat on the seat opposite, allowing Aiden to slide in beside her.

Awkward much was all she could think as he realized Jesse was driving and Roxy was in the front seat.

'Ready to go now,' Romeo called out to Jesse in the drivers seat and Jesse started the car. The soft purr of the engine relaxing her as the car lurched forward on it's way.

All she could think about as the car started was how awkward this particular journey was going to be. She looked out the window, unwilling to look at either but eventually Romeo spoke, 'So this your first time on a horse then?'

She nodded, all of a sudden nervous, 'Yeah, I like trying new things.'

Aiden raised his head then, 'Really you didn't seem to keen last night about it.'

Romeo looked surprised to hear this, 'Well I though about it last night and I decided that getting the opportunity to do something new isn't something I should dread, but look forward to it. Fear is temporary, regret is permanent.'

'Very wise,' Aiden said but he was finding it hard to keep a straight face.

'What does he find so funny?' she asked Romeo hoping he wasn't laughing at her too, 'Can't be certain, he started but a quick look at Aiden obviously showed him, 'But I am convinced it is how much you sound like a friend of ours. Our riding instructor in fact. It is exactly the sort of thing he would come out with.'

To Esmée's pleasant surprise the friendly banter continued the whole journey, without her feeling awkward at all. It seemed to her Aiden and Romeo were friends again. To many she supposed it would be like a flashback to old times.

It seemed one minute they were in industrial New York then they were in the country in the middle of nowhere but eventually they came across a long fence. It spread past the car as far as she could see, seeming to go on forever. They drove through a gate she presumed must have been left open.

The car ground to a halt just inside the car and they all loaded out onto the lengthy drive way. They walked down the path, bathing in the open sunlight and enjoying the fresh country air. To Esmée who had never been to the country it was like a new world, so fresh and green and unbelievably quiet.

After a bit a house came into view, more like a bungalow and she could see what must have been the stables not far to the left of the house.

Once she was close enough she noticed a young girl leaning on the fence of the cottage with long blonde hair that was tied into two messy braids that hung down nearly to her waist. She must have been around her own age but looked much younger with her sun-kissed skin and baggy over-alls.

Once they approached her she stood up, beckoning them over. She could see now she was tall and had a lean frame. She walked a little way towards them so they were standing a couple of metres from the house but she could tell from here it as a homey place with flowers on the windowsill and the furniture she could see was made of a rough dark wood.

She was giving everyone in the group an enthusiastic hug, though she notice her attention to Roxy seemed force, as though she was not the fondest of her. It also came to her attention how she lingered that little bit longer with Jesse unless it was her imagination. She greeted Aiden last and once she had let him go he introduced her.

Her eyes sparkled and she seemed excited, 'So this is the mysterious girl in these parts. Everyone is talking about her. I should have known she would be with you guys. You never keep out of anything. By the way my name is Emily. My dad runs this place.' she was still excited Esmée could tell from the look in her eyes, though she was joking with them.

Romeo was the one to reply as Aiden said nothing, 'Of course but it was our job to investigate Mr Stone so we kept her. Her brother was with us so it made sense,' he lowered his voice though she and Aiden could still hear him clearly, 'and there was no separating those two. We are not cruel people.'

Her eyes seemed to bulge in her surprise, 'Her and Aiden?'

She didn't wait to hear what else they would say. Roxy had already disappeared in the direction of the stables so she took Aiden by the arm and dragged him the other direction to question him. He allowed her to pull him along, only stopping once they were in the middle of an empty field. Aiden was the one to stop her, 'No-one will hear you from here if that's what this is about.'

'I just don't want Emily to hear.' she admitted.

'She's a nice girl you know. Nothing to worry you about. I've known her most of my life.' he explained to her.

'Its not that. I'm sure she is very nice. It's just what she said about...'

'...about being the mysterious girl,' Aiden picked up for her, 'Yeah, I hadn't really thought word would get out but it seems people have taken an interest in you.'

'But why?' she asked, but then she realized, 'I was known as the fiancé of Damien so they would have discovered I was no longer with him and wondered where I had gone.'

'I'm hoping, we all are that that is all but there is also another problem. If they have discovered your true identity as the daughter of Ruby and Adrian there will be a lot of interest.'

'I still don't get what the huge deal is about that. I mean they are just people.'

'I thought Romeo had explained.'

'Not much. He said a little but it was still very confusing.'

He then went on to explain how her parents had been so very powerful, both of them and the combination of their powers would create unbelievable power. How people would want to use this power, especially hers as her influence over people could be used for terrible destruction or for good but she needed protection from those who would try to use this power for wrong.

Just as he finished a horse trotted up behind them, scaring both of them. The horse was a beautiful copper colour with a grey star decorating its nose. The rider jumped down landing nimbly on the ground beside them.

He greeted Aiden with genuine friendliness, turning to her with a smile, 'So I am getting the honour of meeting the beautiful girl who has captured the heart of my dear friend for the first time ever?'

She nodded her head, noticing the familiarity with Emily, the floppy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His skin seemed even more golden than hers had and his body was lean but clearly a fit body.

'Jared's the name. I assume you met Emily. I was late coming to meet you guys. Very sorry about that.' Though he had only met her he seemed to be addressing her foremost and Aiden secondly.

'Oh look the others are here already,' he waved behind them, in the direction they had just come. Aiden slipped away to take his own and Esmée's horses off the others.

She was left standing with Jared and there was question burning on the tip of her tongue, 'Jared you know when you were saying about Aiden and I, she started off nervous but his friendly smile gave her the confidence to ask, 'Why did you say for the first time? He's had other girlfriends I'm sure.'

'I expected you to ask that. It's true he did but they were just girlfriends but I can tell by looking at they way he looks at you, you're so much more to him. He has never looked at anyone like that before.'

She was stunned by this. She had noticed he never called her his girlfriend. She had never thought it was because she was more than that to him. Maybe she thought his feelings were almost as intense as her own.

By this time they had all arrived and Aiden lead her horse so it was beside Jared's horse. It was considerably smaller which gave her confidence and she walked over to it.

'What's he called,' she asked Aiden who had come over with her.

'Dyda, he's only a baby really. He's actually the child of my horse, Krya. She's not really mine but she's my ride when I'm here.' She noted the similarities in their sleek black coats and the build of them.

It was then Aiden gave her a helmet and showed her how to mount. She practised herself a few times, eventually perfecting the jump without sliding off the back.

Dyda was very patient with her as though he understood she had no idea what she was doing. Once she was on the horse it felt right. It may have been high but Aiden being a head above her on his horse made her feel it was no different from standing really.

She pulled the reigns in as Aiden explained to her keeping her feet firmly in the stirrups. She pulled the reigns lightly and to her surprise and delight Dyda obeyed the command starting to move forward. He was being slow and Aiden explained the more she pulled the faster he would go but be careful to be gentle.

Keeping carefully to Aiden's instructions she slowly built up the speed. They cantered for the first while, talking casually which made her relax, making her realize how easy this was. After a bit without warning Aiden she pulled the reigns tightly so Dyda reared into a full gallop. She was aware she was leaving Aiden behind but the speed exhilarated and she loathed to stop.

Aiden soon caught up though as Dyda was slow in comparison to Kyra. They galloped along beside each other and before they knew it they could see the rear of a number of horses ahead of them slightly to the right.

She noticed Aiden was pulling on the reigns slightly to the right which she copied so they were heading towards the others. As they approached the others she started to slow down pulling the reigns in to restrict him. They were soon in line with the others who were cantering at a steady speed.

She heard Jared shouting over to Aiden, 'I thought you said this was her first time on a horse.' he laughed, showing dimples as he smiled.

'It is I swear. Terrified of them before.' he laughed in return.

She then noticed someone coming up beside her on her other side. It was Romeo on a chocolate brown horse which was around the size of Dyda.

'What you doing on a pony?' she asked Romeo, 'Thought you were supposed to be a good rider.'

he turned to look at her, 'I am a brilliant rider,' he smiled crookedly as he boasted, 'I just thought Hera could do with some exercise. She's Dyda's sister in fact. Though the two of them should get a go out together.'

'Oh really, they don't look alike,' she smiled affectionately down at Dyda, 'hey what about a race just the two of us. Prove what a brilliant rider you are.'

He grinned, 'It's a deal. We are heading towards a meadow that is 3 miles due-east from here. I'll race you to there. Oh and it's a hard course if you do the direct route so I wouldn't advise it. There's no path. I'm going along the path.'

She told Aiden what she was doing quickly and then went to meet Romeo a couple of metres away. He explained the two routes to her and he faced the direction to go the indirect route. She planned to do the same route but Dyda seemed determined to face the other way so she decided to trust the horse and go direct.

She could see Romeo's surprise but neither said anything. Aiden did the signal for them to go and they both set off. Dyda set off fast towards the route Romeo had explained, as though he knew the course. It was easy at first, and she enjoyed the wind whipping her hair back as she sped along.

They then came to the uneven terrain so she slowed Dyda down stop him injuring either of them. The terrain was unpleasant to ride but there was no real difficulty but it was then they came across a huge fallen tree that was blocking the path for a long distance.

She didn't know what to do but that didn't seem to matter. Dyda knew what he was doing and so he speeded up beyond any speed they had been at yet and just as he was convinced they were going to crash into the log Dyda jumped.

It wasn't like any jump she had ever imagined possible. Her legs spread out, soaring over the top of the huge trunk, giving her the feeling that they were literally flying. They cleared the tree well and by some instinct she leaned with Dyda so the landing felt gentle despite the jolting.

The rest of the course was clear and she went at it with a full gallop, eventually a meadow coming into view. She barely noticed the jump this time as Dyda cleared the gate with ease. As he slowed to a trot she noticed the others at the other side of the meadow. She rod over and she came over they all stood up and clapped.

She dismounted Dyda with ease running straight into Aiden's arms who looked so happy to see her, 'You worried me so much going the other path.' he murmured as he burrowed his head onto her hair. 'You realize you made it back before Romeo.'

she gasped hen he said that, tearing away from him to glance around the people. She saw Jared was also missing, 'J went on a middle course to keep an eye on both of you.'

'Look there they are now.' she saw Romeo gallop into the meadow and a look of immediate shock crossed his face when he saw her and Aiden. He rode over to them, his horse was panting. Clearly he had put her to the full of her capability.

She thought he would be angry but he grinned at he offering his hand for a high five. She slapped it hard, 'That was amazing. I don't think anyone has finished that path in such a short time. Certainly not a beginner.'

After everyone had finished congratulating her and teasing Romeo that a beginner had beat him, they sat down to their lunch, chatting casually. The basket turned out to be full of sandwiches, salad, cold pasta and various other cold food. There was also 3 big bottles of fizzy home-made lemonade that was surprisingly tasty despite its bitter taste.

The time seemed to fly as they sat, eating in a leisurely, playing games and racing the horses. To my surprise I won a fair few but Aiden, Jess and Jared all seemed impossible to beat, seeming to fly when they rode full tilt. Jared was the best clearly but Aiden wasn't far behind. It was clear he liked to ride.

Much before anyone was ready to leave Jared announced they had to go back. His dad wanted the horses back before five. She looked at her watch, and unbelievably it was past four already. The day had passed so quickly.

Chapter 13

Once they returned home they all went to change. She slipped on a denim dress that had a full ruffled skirt with netted tights. The others had already arrived by the time her and Roxy returned. Aiden again, looked like an angel with his perfectly naturally pouted lips that were turned up in a smile when he saw her. He had changed his jodhpurs for white jeans and had a thin black and white checked scarf draped under the collar of his shirt and tied loosely at the front. The white ensemble highlighted the angelic aura that seemed to radiate from him.

They spent the night walking round New York, her most memorable time of the night was walking round the farmers market, that sold a large variety of dried flowers and herbs in bundles. Aiden was able to tell her what they were and what they were used for, dandelion for luck, lavender for relaxation and blessing, marigold for cures, and so on.

He stopped at a small yellow one, buying a small bundle. He explained it was Nasturtium, for happiness. It was something he always kept with him. As Aiden moved ahead she hung back admiring the small bundles. She couldn't help but wander how they could make anything happen.

Romeo came up behind her scaring her, 'They have their own magic. They gather power from the elements. The power is supposed to come from the ancient Greek Gods.' he said as though he had read her mind. It wouldn't surprise her really, 'Magic is dangerous in the hands of the foolish yet it's only the foolish who mess with it. Those who dabble in what they don't know learn their lesson the hard way.' he continued on, glancing at Aiden as he did.

'It's not actually dangerous is it?' she asked, worried for Aiden.

'If used wrongly of course but I have no proof the magic drawn from nature can be harmful.' Romeo explained but it didn't really convince her.

The night again went as fast as the day had and she left with her thoughts a tangled mess. Images of racing through the meadow came through her mind, mixed in with the feel of Aiden as he had squeezed her close to him after the race and the lingering kiss when they had left as well as Romeo's warning.

Her dreams were mixed, nothing taking clear focus until she saw a women sitting in a chair in the middle of an empty room. She looked like someone but she couldn't put a finger on who. It was much clearer than any dream she had ever had and she felt like she was there in the room. An angel was sitting on a rock in the distance their wings folded behind him. He was beautiful yet seemed so sad. She approachd him but he stayed out of reach. She ran towards him but evry time she got close he seemed to float away yet he never moved. The angel sat watching her struggle tears flowing down his face. He seemed to be trying to say smething but she couldn't hear what he said.

She woke in the morning refreshed, the dream completely forgotten, only a feeling that there was something she should remember. The dream haunted her every night as though it was trying to tell her something but never could she remember it when she woke up.

The next few months went much the same, yet so different. Never in her life had she experienced such a full happiness. Each day seemed to be over before it had even properly started and each night she seemed to return to her room later and later as she spent more of her time in Aiden's room at night.

In this time she learnt so much, Aiden was showing her how to use her power, how to let it spread through her. These lessons were refined to the beach where they now spent hours every day. Back in New York he taught her to ride his motorbike, an idea that had initially terrified her.

With Aiden she had experienced much more than she thought possible in such a shot period of time. Beyond horse-riding and such he had taken her ice-skating, skiing, bungee jumping, bowling and so much more. Nearly everyday there was something new he had planned for her.

It seemed the more she got to know Aiden the more perfect he seemed. In bed each night all she could see in her mind's eye was his fine chiselled features, his pallor a stark contrast to her own. His eyes seemed to burn into her with their intensity yet she could tell now his light and mischievous manner was his natural state.

They were sitting in Aiden's room when they got the call that changed everything. Damien's case had been passed on to them. He had been out of their borders for the last months, but little had been found out.

'It is believed he will return to his house but not for a week or so yet. He is on the move but not in our direction.' Dani explained to everyone. We had gathered round the main table in the library when the news had come. 'We need a strategy but at the minute this much is obvious. We need Damien to be tailed, the house searched and everyone else will be researching. I will be going to Mrs and Mr Gibson who had started this investigation. I hoped Jesse would accompany me.'

Jesse nodded his agreement but it was Romeo who spoke, 'So who will be on Damien's tail. Whoever it is needs to get out there as soon as possible. We can't lose time.'

Though he had been talking to Dani, she said nothing and Nick was the one to speak, standing up as he did, 'You and me, son. It's makes the most sense.'

They both departed saying nothing else, obviously going to get ready.

'Can I go with whoever will search the house? I do know it best.' Esmée asked no-one in particular.

'Is that really the best idea with the situation?' Dani asked, worry, leaking into her voice.

'It's something I want to be able to face. I have a feeling no-one else really knows the way round the house. I could save so much time.' she tried to explain, her need to be in the house without it being a part of her so prevalent. She needed to be able to block it out and seeing it this way was the only way she could see.

'She's right you know,' Aiden surprised her by backing her up, 'I can go and you know I'd look after her. Nothing will happen on my watch.'

'I worry about the emotional affect such a visit could have on her.' Dani replied.

'I need to do this for me. If Aiden's there it means I have someone to turn to.' she turned to Aiden for a moment giving him a faint smile, 'I know I can do this. Let me prove it to you.'

Eventually after what seemed an age of her and Aiden attempting to persuade Dani she eventually gave in, warning them it must be done tomorrow the minute Romeo and Nick caught up with Damien. Telling us not to wander far.

Aiden simply gave Dani a stunning smile, that no-one could see anything but innocence in, 'We'll be right here.' His eyes were twinkling though as he left the room. The mischievous in his smile and eyes made her wander what he was planning.

She soon found out when he came to his room bright and early the next day already fully dressed. He was dressed in a casual green t-shirt and jeans with a zipped hoody over the top. Despite being inside he had a short brown scarf draped round his neck.

She was still in bed when he arrived and after knocking he sat on the edge of her bed. He coaxed her out of bed, though refused to tell her what they were doing. All he told her was to put something old on.

She had nothing old but slipped on a pair of jeans and a plain black vest top slipping a cardigan over, not worrying much if they got ruined. She slipped a long, black, blue and turquoise beaded ribbon round her neck to liven up the black of the top.

It was a surprisingly good match to her cardigan and when she left the bathroom he found Aiden curled up on her bed with her digital camera in his hand. He was flicking through the pictures she had taken. Most were of Aiden on their trips out but there were group ones taken by various people.

'So what's with the hoodie?' she asked him, 'Thought we were to be glued to the house today?'

'Oh we are,' he agreed, 'I just like to have something covering my arms. It's a habit.'

Eventually he told what they were doing. Cooking. Not exactly expected was all Esmée could think when he told her. She said nothing, not sure if he was serious. Never in her life had she cooked anything. She barely knew how to work the toaster, never mind an oven.

When she told him as much he just laughed at her, 'If I didn't know anymore I would think you had spent your entire life before here with your head stuck in a hole.' he paused, 'or maybe I should say you were hibernating.'

'Does it matter.' she asked him curiously, 'I could have been buried in a grave but what does it matter. It means more fun learning it now.'

They then both went downstairs to the kitchen, and to Esmée's surprise there was no-one around. It was the quietest she had ever found the house.

'Where is everyone?' she whispered to Aiden, unwilling to break the tangible silence.

Aiden seemed loud when he replied, 'The servants are off today and everyone else is off on their respective jobs.'

This seemed to please her for some reason though she couldn't really see why, 'So we're all alone.'

'All alone in the big spooky house.' he said holding her from behind with his hands on her waist she liked the feel of his hands there but to he disappointment he soon moved his hands guiding her round to face him. Completely absorbed with the idea of such an empty house she was startle when his lips pressed on her hers hard. The kiss had a passion that made her head spin. His fingers were tangled in her hair and when she finally pulled away gasping for air he made a low groaning sound that seemed to come from the pit of his stomach as he continued to kiss her shoulders, her neck finally moving back to her lips.

She could feel his ecstasy like a golden glow that was surrounding both of them. They seemed to stand there like that forever until he hooked her legs up which she wrapped round his waist so he could carry her into the kitchen. He set her gently on one of the many counters, kissing her with so much pressure and passion they were both gasping for breath. Quite a feat considering they could both run for miles without even a stitch.

Eventually Aiden grinned at her, 'Back to what we were supposed to be doing. You almost distracted me.' he helped her jump off the counter and started pulling ingredient after ingredient out of various cupboards. Cooking with him was far more exciting than Esmée could have ever anticipated. The hands that been gently caressing just a short while ago seemed to be magic as he formed the most gorgeous foods without seeming to have to try. Everything he made turned out with perfection but her cakes refused to rise and her cookies were hard as rock.

He somehow managed to remain patient with her explaining how to fix the things she had done wrong. Every time she was ready to give up, and it was often, he was there encouraging her. 'You can do it. Believe and you will do it,' became his favourite phrase, repeating it what seemed like every other second to Esmée.

Time passed quickly and despite their early start, began the afternoon with equal if not extra enthusiasm. Now that the cupboards were stuffed to bursting point with delicious and tempting goodies they moved on to savoury dishes. By the time lunch had come there was a steadily growing pile of pies, sausage rolls, tarts and such like.

The food was all delicious even, to Esmée's surprise Aiden's rather adventurous curry pizza. They were clearing the kitchen when Aiden's phone rang out. It took Esmée by surprise after the silence of the house. Aiden answered it saying very little so it was hard for her to tell who it was. His short murmured responses were too unclear but she had a strong idea who it was. He hung up, 'That was Dani, Romeo and Nick are on Damien's tail.' which conformed her suspicions.

She had no idea what to do next but was spared having to deliberate because Aiden pulled her off with him in the direction of Nick's office. Once inside she3 couldn't help but have a look around. It as one of the few rooms in the house she had never had the nerve to enter or found a reason to. It was sparsely furnished with little in the room other than the desk, chair and filing cabinets that took up most of the space.

It was dull but tastefully decorated with light grey walls and a plush navy carpet underfoot. Artwork decorated the largest wall that was otherwise bear. It was similar to the artwork that decorated the rest of the house but at this precise time there was an ethereal glow surrounding them caused by the strong beams of golden light that shone through the window on the adjoining wall.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Aiden shifting one of the paintings to the side to reveal a safe which he opened by twisting the knob in various directions and took out a set of keys on a small chain. He jingled them in front of her, 'Keys to the Stone residence right here.' his smile revealed his pearly white teeth that were now more familiar to her than her own.

'Talk about wrecking the fun. I thought we were going to get to bust the door in.' she joked.

'Sorry if this disappoints you but life is really not that fun,' he paused, 'and the fun does wear off once you realize how sore it is to bust down doors like fifty times.'

They left the house both eager and enthusiastic to do this mission, being Aiden's first in months and Esmée was simply determined to prove her indifference to this house.

'Walking?' she queried as he headed straight for the gate.

'Just trying to attract as little attention as possible. The less attention we get the better for everybody.' he explained.

It was a short walk to his house which was just off Madison only a few blocks away. It was only once they had arrived at the house did Aiden question her going in with him. She was prepared for this knowing he wasn't going to encourage her to go in with him, quite the opposite in fact.

Of course she was right, 'Are you really sure you want to do this?' but her reply was ready.

'I'm not going to back out now. I want to, I need to do this for me.' she insisted.

He continued to argue anyway, 'No-one would think badly of you if you wanted to just stay out here. It would be safer for you.'

'Safer, really you think? The streets of New York are far more dangerous for me than accompanying you into an empty house.' she reminded him. After a lot of muttering and grumbling he made a graceless agreement for her to accompany him as long a she did exactly what he said.

Once she stepped into the hall of the familiar old house she knew at once he had the right thing. The house meant nothing to her which dissipated much of her fears that she couldn't keep the old life away from her. She wandered aimlessly through the house, moving from room to room with no particular destination in mind just pleased she was able to look at the house as an outsider rather than as part of it.

Aiden meanwhile was searching the house for anything that could be of use eventually coming to his office. It was much like his fathers and Nicks. Apparently all psychics liked the same layout. He searched the drawers of the desk, the safe, the cabinet and was almost given up when a page on his desk caught his eye. He had dismissed it as unimportant earlier but now it looked out of place amongst the other rough pages. Something so formal professional was at odds in this room.

He had looked over them earlier but now glanced back at them, this time reading the title. It was clearly an adoption certificate and with a jolt of horror he realized who the papers were referring to. He rifled through the pile of papers it had been sitting on top of, finding birth certificates and other official papers referring to the same two boys as the adoption paper.

The truth of what he was seeing started to really sink in, Damien had sons, two and one of them was now routed to the spot in his office by the shock of finding both a father and a brother. It was then Esmée waltzed in, elated and expecting Aiden to be ready to go.

Once she saw his face the happiness left her, going to be with him to support him. She looked over at the papers he held in his hand that he was staring at but not reading as his eyes seemed glazed. It took only a minute for her to realize what had made him so traumatized, Damien was his father.

She stood there for a while rubbing her hand up and down his arm in a weak attempt at comfort. She had no idea what else to do as he stood there like a statue. Eventually she moved towards the desk, leaving him to sort his own thoughts. She rifled through the disorganized pile of papers sprawled over the desk. How he could possibly find anything was a mystery to her but she did find something.

It was a notepad beside the phone that had indents in the centre. She couldn't read it clearly but looked like an address, perhaps one out of state. She couldn't see any fine powder that could be used to show the message so she slipped it in her bag, careful to make sure it didn't crease. When she turned back Aiden was no longer there but she heard a movement upstairs so she climbed the stairs to find him sitting on what had been her bed, watching her as she approached.

He looked almost scary with his pale looks and pained expression, which made her tentative to approach him. She did though slowly sitting down beside him. He moved his arm so it was wrapped round her pulling her close as he could. He seemed to be about to say something but a rumbling disturbed him which soon rose to such a high crescendo she wouldn't have been able to say anything had she tried.

Chapter 14 – The Shadow Sword

The noise got steadily louder, the house starting to shake. At first she couldn't ell where the noise was coming from but she soon came to realize it was the house itself. Their must have been an extremely powerful current under the house shaking it. It was painful to the ears and she could barely stand being tilted to the side. The house seemed to be shaking from the base, shaking everything even the rafters in the roof.

It seemed to finally pull Aiden out of his daze calling her to come to him but he was at the door and she was sliding towards the window. 'He must know we're here!' Aiden shouted pulling her with him out of the room that had once been hers to the landing. He was about to pull her towards the stairs but just as he went to step on them they crumbed away, 'Damn him!' he cursed, much angrier than she had ever seen him before.

She pulled him this time in the direction of the window, sliding part of the way, remembering how her and Romeo had gotten out before down the drain pipe. Too late though as she watched the post she had climbed down fall away from the house and crash onto the street below, narrowly missing the house in front.

'We're gonna have to jump out the window. But not this one. They ran to the room opposite having to climb up as the house tilted, then slid into the window as it tilted back he other way. Aiden dragged her up but the post had also fallen here but Aiden was opening the window wide. She couldn't see how it was better, being just as high but she had no time to question him.

He beckoned for her to go first, 'Just let your powers protect you and it won't hurt.'

She knew she had no time and she could trust him. She climbed onto the ledge and jumped off. She held her breath the whole time resisting the urge to scream. To her surprise she landed softly almost like a cat, on all fours.

Just as she was about to get up something soft and heavy landed on top of her, Aiden. She was about to roll from underneath him but he held her tightly shielding her with his body as the whole building seemed to collapse in rubble and dirt thankfully towards the street rather than towards them.

Eventually the roar of the building collapsing started to cease and Aiden propped himself up on his elbows so he was now leaning over her, 'You okay.' he asked sounding worried about her.

'I'm fine.' she replied truthfully, 'But what about you. That must have been hard.'

He smiled slightly crookedly but the smile failed to reach his eyes, 'I've had worse. I'm hardly scratched. Most the rubble was carried the other direction by the wind.'

She looked up at him and she could see the unhappiness there. The discomfort in his own skin, almost a self hatred, 'I wasn't talking about that. I knew that wouldn't bother you. I meant about Damien. It must have been a shock.

His voice was icy, 'A shock that my dad is an evil ass-hole. You could say that.' his voice turned into a maddeningly calm expression, 'I have an evil father who tried to do... I don't know what with you. Wants to control the world and doesn't care what he has to do to get there.'

'But that's not you. That's him and you are...well you.' she tried to soothe him, none too successfully.

'It's so hard to explain,' his expression was one of furious desperation, 'I had a family, a life but now that's all gone. I don't even know if my mother was actually my mum or was that all just story. It's the frustration of your whole life being a lie and not knowing if the person I am now is me or something that was created to fit this stupid story that's my life.'

She was still lying on the ground but all discomfort was forgotten when she saw the pain clear in his eyes, 'I know the same thing but I discovered who I was supposed to be, thanks to you. You don't have that and I can't imagine how agonizing that must be but I can tell you this what you know doesn't change who you are now.'

He had his hands resting on her shoulders to prop himself up. His face was devoid of all emotion and his voice was lifeless, 'It's not about me now is it though. It's what I could've been and you have seen how I can get. I lose my temper so easily and it takes every bit of my self control to stop myself taking it out on others. I am more like him than I want to be but it's true. I can see the similarity now.'

She sighed, 'Everyone has tempers. I do, I just don't let people see it and you only have to worry if you didn't have the self control. It's what Damien lacks and that is how you can set the good person before me and the evil man you just happen to be related to. It's your upbringing that counts anyway.'

'I am a part of a disgraced family. No-one will go near me despite how I have been brought up.' intensity burned in his eyes like two dark suns, as he looked down at her.

'Those who can't see you are the same person you always were aren't worth your attention. You have no reason to worry about them now.' she knew it made no difference what she said really, he truly despised himself now, 'I know you think your changed and that makes you bad but if your truthful with yourself as I know you can be you would see those who really matter won't care, I don't care, Jesse won't care, none of the Keyes will care...'

She was about to continue but Aiden had out his finger on her lips to silence her. She fell silent, 'You don't care.'

She was surprised to see the flicker of hope in her eyes. She hadn't expected him to think she would hate him, 'You're all I will ever wanted or will ever need. No matter what shape or form it has to come in you will always be the one for me, no-one else.'

She was rewarded by a hitch in the calm rise and fall of his chest. It was so hard to take him by surprise but this had clearly been unexpected, 'There's never been one like you before nor do I want there to be one no matter what happens now.'

The look he gave her was one of deadliness but a dizziness in it as though he was looking in the sun.

He trailed his fingers along the side of her face so gently it was as though his finger was a feather. His face lowered closer to hers as his other hand came up so he was tracing both sides of her face, his hands edging closer to her lips until his fingers outlined her lips.

He was now so close she could feel his warm breath against, smelling sweet and with an unidentifiable lilt to it. 'You should really tell me not to do this.'

Seeing what he meant and hating him for it, 'No, I don't think so.' and she pulled him closer bridging the tiny gap between the so his lips were crushed on hers.

He was gentle as though being cautious but that was not what she wanted now. She knotted her fingers in the hair that was long enough pulling him even closer forcing him to increase his pressure.

She could feel it in his body when he gave up being careful, kissing her like they would never again. He groaned softly, a contented noise from the depth of his throat. His arms circled her as they rolled over the long un-kept grass, still kissing as though it would never end. His shirt was somehow open and her jumper lay in a crumpled ball somewhere off to their right.

She didn't want it to end. She had everything she needed here and now, just Aiden pure and uninterrupted. But as with all things good it was not to last. He was just shrugging his his shirt off when they heard a sharp screeching as the gate at the end of the garden opened slowly.

The both sat up, pulling their clothes on, 'Don't bother. I'm not stopping long.' A sarcastic and horrifyingly familiar voice sneered, 'I would offer the use of a bedroom but you made such a good job with wrecking my house I can't.'

Aiden ignored the jibe jumping up pulling her with him and hiding her behind his back as he buttoned up his shirt with his spare hand. 'What do you want Damien?' his voice was steady but there was a menacing tone to it.

'What a way to address your father, Aiden.' his voice was mocking, 'I assume you found the birth and adoption certificates. You know my plans went a bit askew, you and Romeo were never to meet, never mind become friends. Now I will have to change my plans. Ah well worse could happen but really unfortunate.'

'Plans,' Aiden's voice was still steady but he looked like he was going to explode. He was now even angrier than he had been before. 'So what were these wonderful plans then?'

Esmée took his hand in hers to try to comfort him. She couldn't see his face but he seemed to relax a little as Damien pondered his answer.

Eventually he spoke, 'Now that would be spoiling my little surprise. Maybe you could figure it out yourself being so smart and all.' his voice was sarcastic but with an undercurrent of menace.

Aiden pulled Esmée towards him so she was beside him, 'A little help would really benefit us you know.'

Esmée could see what he was doing and it was clever but she didn't appreciate being bait too much. She was tempted to help but fear of saying something wrong kept her silent.

'So my little Esmée, see you've found yourself a friend in my son. I would say I'm surprised but I really am not.' he turned to look at her smiling, but it was really more like a leer.

'I don't belong to you. You have nothing over me now.' she burst out, without thinking.

'Defensive, of course,' he seemed to find her entertaining, laughing briefly, 'So precious, who do you belong to, Aiden?'

She laughed seeing the jealously in his face and said as much to him and then added, 'Oh and for the record I belong to no-one but Aiden definitely has more claim than you do.'

His face seemed to contort as the fury bubbled inside him.

He lunged towards them but Aiden pushed her out of the way, causing her to stumble and fall into the flower bed. She hid behind a bush, watching Aiden and Damien praying that Aiden knew what he was doing.

With a jolt of shock she realized Damien was now hold a long thin blade that seemed to be made of dark shadows swirling round. He aimed at Aiden, lunging forward suddenly. She screamed about to jump up to save him when she noticed he was fine having dodged out of his way and was holding what looked like a lighter.

She wanted to scream him it was not the time for a smoke but when he clicked it a long thin blade shot out the end similar to Damien's but where his had been all dark and shadows his was a piercing gold light that surrounded the blade.

She could just see Aiden and Damien but was only able to tell who was who by the contrasting light swords that were bouncing off each other as they both tried to get past the others defences. Showers of sparks both light and dark bounced off the blades when they collided, creating what looked like a gold and black firework display.

She was starting to worry as it seemed to her Damien had the advantage and his sword hit its target slicing open Aiden's shirt sleeve. Neither seemed to notice as they continued to battle. Suddenly it ended between one blink and the next the next Aiden had knocked the sword out of Damien's hand which fizzled into ash once it hit the ground.

'So you going to kill me son? Your own father?'' he looked up at the sword Aiden was now holding at his throat.

It was then she noticed the dagger Damien must have slipped from his pocket, 'Aiden, dagger!' she screamed.

He ducked out of the way as Damien threw the dagger with incredible force at where Aiden had being just seconds before. He had moved so fast, all she had seen was a blur.

He was now behind Damien but Damien now had a stone in his hand which he turned over, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

Esmée stood up running over to where Aiden stood with his word still out, seemingly frozen. As she came over he withdrew the sword into the lighter again which he threw onto the ground, with a bitter look on his face.

'Aiden,' she put his arms round shaking him, 'Are you alright?' she could see the blood seeping through his shirt where Damien had sliced.

She looked down at her, 'It's nothing.' and as she washed the cut started to heal as his self healing kicked in. 'I could've got him. I should have. I just hesitated too long.'

She gave him a quick squeeze, 'It's not your fault. He could've killed you.'

he turned away from her looking out in the direction Damien had disappeared, 'I should've just done it but all I could think was, could I really kill my father. Just wait till we go back and tell them.'

'You know you don't have to tell anyone but Romeo. All the others need to know is that Damien turned up, you fought him but he got away.' she tried to coax him knowing he wasn't ready to share his discovery.

He sighed, 'You're right. I just hate lying but in desperate times comes desperate measures.'

'We should go now.' she encouraged him, eager to spend no more time in such a cursed place.

He said nothing, simply taking her hand and walked towards the gate. He seemed to hesitate opening the gate, as though he loathed to touch it but he walked through and pulled her away before she had the chance to close it, 'No point, Damien will have made sure no-one would see what happened.'

She noticed now how in casual conversation he refused to call Damien his father. She hoped this meant he was not as bitterly angry as he had been now he had run off his energy in the fight. She said nothing though, just leaning her head against him as they walked, a sudden tire coming over her from the afternoon's activities.

They soon arrived at The Vortex without either of them saying much, both being caught up in their own thoughts. Aiden worrying how Esmée would come to hate him now they knew who he really was while she was worried he would be too hard on himself now he knew who his father was.

It was quiet in The Vortex as though everyone was out.

'Is anyone in do you know?' she asked him, the quiet disturbing her.

'Well, they promised to be.' he sounded uncertain, almost nervous, 'You know what they could be in the library you know. It's the common meeting place.'

They headed towards the library. It was then as they loomed closer. They heard voices, raised voices. An argument she realized. Something must have come up since they've been gone. She tensed as Aiden started to open the door, nervous about what the subject of the argument.

Once they heard the doors opening, it went silent as they waited to see who it was. When they saw them they motioned for them to come in.

Nick was the only one standing and he was leaning on the table the others were sitting round, 'Come on, it's time we had another's view. No-one can agree here. We've been sitting here for over an hour now.'

Aiden took her hand leading her to a seat and taking the one beside her. Jesse was beside her but he didn't even look up. He looked unusually angry but Romeo who was sitting opposite her smiled at her slightly once she was sitting.

'Now as you can see we have a slight situation here,' he addressed Aiden mostly but glanced at Esmée as he continued, 'We had Damien well under tail but we had to be careful and now we let him out of our clutches. We doubted he could get here much quicker than ourselves and we've heard no sign of him yet.'

Aiden was about to speak up but Nick waved him down. 'We know he plans to go to Washington in a few days. He is to stay with the President in the White House. It's obvious his plans will commence sooner than we had predicted and once he is there we will not be able to stop him. The question is what to do about this. Everyone has different ideas.'

Jesse looked up then, 'We have to find him. There's no question of that. We can't let him do this.'

Dani seemed uncomfortable, 'As we said it's all well and good saying that but how. We don't even know where to look.'

It was then Aiden interrupted, 'The problem is he was here. At the house in fact but he has a trans-locator. There was nothing we could do.'

'He was at the house?' Dani paled, clearly aghast.

'Don't worry. Nothing happened. We're both fine,' Esmée explained, 'but I do have some good news. I do have a possible address. I found it on his notepad but it is only an indent.' She slid the paper out of her bag pushing it across into the middle of the table.

'So where is he then?' Nick asked eagerly.

'He may not be there now as Esmée and I had a run in with him at his house but he was using teleportation. He could be there already or somewhere else.'

'Well there is only one thing to be done' Dani said, scraping back her seat as eh stood up and exited the room taking the paper with her, 'I'll be back. You wouldn't happen to know who it could be.' she was looking at Aiden and Esmee but she directed at all of them.

I'm not sure,' he hesitated as though unwilling to say it, 'I think it might be the address of an old acquaintance we all knew. A particular friend of my fathers.'

Esmée looked at him. He had said nothing of this to her. She was also confused whether he meant Mr Coyle or Damien when he referred to his father but it seemed an odd way to say it if he was talking of Damien.

'We have no close acquaintances there anymore.' he stopped suddenly as it clicked, 'He's alive isn't he. He never died.'

'I'm going to go on a limb and say no. it must have been part of the plan.' Romeo sighed.

Chapter 15 – (Game Plan)

'I feel so stupid now. The only person that saw him die was Damien and we fell for it.' Aiden's voice was bitter as though this was his fault alone.

'I was the one who vouched for it. I genuinely believed he was dead.' Aiden's father piped up for the first time.

'We can't all take the blame for this. We all made a mistake and will pay for it but we can hopefully do something about it. Not now though. I believe now is a good time to retire for the night.'

He pulled out his chair and he left with Dani, clearly heading to bed. Jesse was the next to get up, 'Coming guys?' he asked heading towards the door. Everyone followed him except Mr Coyle who got out his phone and started to dial a number.

The others left heading to their own bedrooms except Aiden who went with Esmée to her room. Once they were in her room she sat on her bed while Aiden lingered at the door unsure what to do.

Esmée patted the bed beside her so he would join her. At first she thought he was going to leave but instead he moved towards her sitting down gently on the edge of her bed. He pulled her close to him, resting his head on her shoulder.

They seemed to sit there for ages but eventually Esmée broke the silence pulling away from Aiden, 'Something's wrong isn't it?' she asked him, knowing he wasn't himself.

He looked at her beseechingly, taking her hands in his, 'How can I tell him? He won't want me as a brother or Damien as his father. If you thought I took it bad, think how bad he'll take it.'

She knew he was right, he was much more temperamental. 'He needs to know and you are going to have to be the one to tell him. I'll be there for you if you want but he has got to hear it from you.' she said quietly, knowing that not telling him would just end in disaster.

'No I know but I want to do it alone. It's nothing against you but he might not want you to be there.' he pulled her closer, 'I'm just scared for you. If you were there and he lashed out. I couldn't have you being hurt.'

She closed her eyes and leant her head against his arms, 'You can't protect me from everything you know but I understand.' She lifted her head looking him straight in the eye, 'Go, go now. Get it over with. He'll be worse if he knows you waited to tell him. I'll meet you in your room so don't be long.'

He kissed the top of her head, 'I'll be there.' he murmured into her hair then turned away and disappeared out the door. She could hear him walking down the corridor, listening until she heard Romeo's door open and close, hoping Romeo had let him in. She could hear nothing outside so she assumed he had, despite how he talked about him.

Unsure how long she would have, having no idea how Romeo would react, she got what she needed, changing. The last thing she took was her sketchbook, keeping in mind what Aiden had said all those months ago when she had first met him.

She slipped down the corridors, unnoticed with everyone in bed and slipped into Aiden's room. She left her bag beside his bed and sat on her bed to wait. She must have fallen asleep for a while as the next things she remembered was the sound of the door opening as Aiden came in.

'Were you sleeping. Sorry if I woke you.' he whispered coming beside her, putting his arms round her.

She shook her head, 'I just thought I'd bring you this to show you. I was going to draw you,' she pointed at the bag beside the bed but no time I guess.'

'Not for that but we can definitely have a look at this,' he slipped the book from under her fingers.

'As long as you keep your promise.' she smiled keeping her fingers on the book.

'Of course. I don't break promises especially not to you.' She let her fingers slip off the book and he flipped it open. He kept one hand on hers as he flicked through her sketches.

He seemed to admire the book more than she thought he would. Even just her rough sketches. 'You should make some of these designs. I mean you have a talent here and Roxy could model for you.'

'Thanks but they're not really that good.' she smiled, not being able to help feeling complimented, 'How did Romeo take it?' she asked remembering suddenly what he had been doing.

He hesitated, 'It went well,' he said eventually, 'Better then I could have imagined. He was shocked but once the shock passed he seemed okay. We just spent the time talking.'

She was curious about what but didn't want to be nosey. 'So your turn now.' she said instead.

'I'm not very good. I'm warning you.' Still went over to the far side of his room and got his slightly battered looking acoustic guitar out of it's case and headed back to the bed.

'You'll be good enough for me, I'm sure.' she smiled at him as he sat down beside her again moving to to the top of the bed and got ready to start to play.

'Anything in particular you want to hear?' he asked.

'Whatever you like playing. Doesn't matter if you're good at it or not.' she replied.

'Favourite song...' he paused, thinking, preparing his guitar. He started strumming, 'How about this?'

He was gently thrumming away looking down at the guitar as he did. She recognised the song by Damien Rice and was surprised when he started to sing, 'There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth...'

He continued to look down as she sang but his voice was strong and sounded perfectly with the notes coming from the guitar. He was a natural performer. She was mesmerized by every sound and move he made.

'...Stones taught me to fly, love taught me to lie...' he looked up at her smiling, 'Life taught me to die so it's not hard to fall, when you float like a cannonball...'

He continued to watch her as he played, breaking the intensity only to occasionally glance at his guitar as he changed chords.

'...It's not hard to fall and I don't want to lose... It's not hard to grow and you know that you just don't know.' he ended the song setting the guitar on his lap, looking at her expectantly.

'It was beautiful,' she whispered, 'I had no idea you could sing like that.'

He smiled ruefully, 'Not many do. It's something I prefer to keep to myself.'

'It was perfect except slightly depressing song choice don't you think.' she asked carefully.

His smile stopped, 'I know it is but I love to play it. My mother taught me it. I have another song I would like to play for you if you gave me the chance. Just one more I promise.' he smiled a little again at the end.

'Of course, I could listen to you all night.' she turned round so she was opposite him this time with her legs tucked underneath her.

'Oh I am not wasting all of tonight with this rubbish. Just on more and I'll finish.' he laughed lightly as he picked up his guitar and started to strum again. He moved away from her so he was facing her.

Again he started to sing but this time he kept his eyes locked on hers. He smiled as he sang, 'I was born to tell you I love you... and I am torn to do what I have to make you mine and stay with me tonight...' He looked down at his guitar for a while refusing to meet her eye until it came to the same part again in which he looked at her with so much intensity she felt she was going to melt.

He continued to look at her in the same intense way throughout the rest of the song until the very last bars of the song, '...Stay with me tonight.'

Once the song ended he turned to her, 'Will you?' his eyes were pleading with her, 'Stay with me that is?'

'Of course I will.' she sighed, happy he had asked her. He pulled her towards him so she was lying on top of him, 'Just us now, no interruptions.' She smiled as he leant forward to kiss her, sliding her light dressing gown off while shrugging his shirt off at the same time.

He kissed her gently at first kissing her lips lightly, then moving around her body in a steady rhythmic way whilst she hooked her fingers into the belt holders of his jeans tugging them down gently off him. She pulled his face back up to hers and as he pressed his lips onto her own he moaned a deep contented sigh.

She hooked her legs round him as he rolled over her kissing her fiercely now, both dizzy with the desperate need they both had. Both wanted to get closer but it was not physically possible and his kisses were leaving her gasping for breath but till she couldn't get enough.

The morning soon came though, Esmée being woken by the strong rays of sunlight that poured in the window that was above their heads. His bare chest that rose gently in his oblivious sleep was bathed in the glow making him seem to shine. She sat up throwing her legs over the side of the bed getting ready to get up when his arm snaked out behind her wrapping round her waist pulling her back towards him, 'Not yet. It's too early. We have time yet.' his voice was groggy with tiredness while somehow he still sounded sexy somehow.

She let him pull her into him so they were facing each other. He smiled at her, letting his eyes close as he leant in to kiss her. They must have both fallen asleep again as they were woken by a loud voice ringing out through the house. There was a loud banging outside the door, 'Aiden, I know Esmée is in there with you but you both really need to come down now. It's important.' Roxy called from behind the locked door.

They both dressed quickly simply slipping on a white and pale blue t-shirt with trackie bottoms. She pulled on her denim skirt and a t-shirt grabbing one of Aiden's shirts to cover her arms. He grabbed a navy fleece as they left the room heading straight for the library where they had met yesterday after visiting Damien's house.

Once they got there everyone was already there fully dressed but looked just as asleep as she felt. She looked intently at Romeo as she came in to see how he was coping. He seemed to be fine, being his usual arrogant self winking at her when she and Aiden came in together. She sat beside Romeo hoping he would say nothing even though she knew everyone in this room must have known why her and Aiden were late. It made for an uncomfortable silence.

He didn't seem to have interest in her, greeting her briefly then turning to Nick who had just stood up.

'You can probably guess what we're in here for. We need to take action quickly.' Nick paused momentarily, 'Damien is more advanced in his plans than we had originally thought possible One of our last chances lies in our friend we had thought to be deceased. It is her address and that's where we need to head now.'

Romeo eager, 'So what's the problem then?'

'We can not all go as some must remain here to deal with Damien. He is getting more dangerous so we will need to track him.' Nick explained.

'So who is this woman you're all talking of. The suspense is getting to me.' she asked, curious bout this woman.

Dani spoke up then, 'As Nick said she is an old ally but went dark side I suppose you could say, attempting to gain the control of the White House. It was all done in secret but we caught her and we had thought she had died but apparently she lived to tell her tale. We had thought she was defeated. It is now clear Damien wants her assistance.'

'The problem of course is that this is the same thing Damien is now reattempting. It's hard to know if he was behind the last attempt and is simply carrying on or he is just receiving help from Rihanne.' Romeo carried on, 'Whichever it is he must be stopped and again it's up to us.'

'Great sounds like you're confident.' Esmée smiled, hoping it was that simple.

'He may be but he can't go,' Aiden said, 'At least I assume him and Nick will return to tracking and tailing Damien. He made the mistake last time. We can't afford another mistake like that.'

'You're right son,' she felt Aiden flinch at his adopted fathers choice of words, 'We already decided he's not going. We just wanted to ask you if you would accompany me as well as your girl. She could be useful.'

'Useful,' Esmée echoed, confused.

'Yes,' Dani said, 'He means your power would give is the upper hand. It would serve us no end of use but it's your choice. We won't force you to do anything you don't want to.'

'Washington, unlike here is controlled by normal humans so your power will help us get what and where we need. As Dani said it's up to you.' Nick gently explained. Despite what he said he said she could tell he was attempting to encourage her.

'I'm happy to help, no matter what. I don't need to be told. If I can help I will.' Esmée replied.

'So it's settled you can go with Mr Coyle, Aiden and Jesse to find Rihanne while Nick and I will track Damien. Guess we need to get going. Nick?' he glanced at Romeo who got up and left the room with him.

'That leaves us to make a game plan then,' Aiden declared stretching out in his chair as though relieved by something. Esmée was distracted watching Romeo, as he left, unwilling to believe he was okay.

'Yeah,' Dani seemed eager to start, 'We can travel by car obviously but since Nick and Romeo will have the Mercedes I thought we could take the Porsche. It may be tight but it will blend in, in Washington.'

'You know I was thinking Esmée and I should be defence. Neither of us is as experienced as you and my father. It would safer for both of us.' Aiden suggested, willing Dani to take his point. He wanted to protect Esmée but he couldn't do that if he was fighting and he didn't really want to leave her in the hands of anyone else.

'Yeah you're right. It makes sense.' Esmée could see the tension leave Aiden as his shoulders slumped, visibly more relaxed, 'At least when at Rhianne's house anyway. We need her for us to get through the city without being detected.'

'Our best chance is walking to her house. It would bring less attention to us.' Mr Coyle added. Again Esmée noticed how Psychics never wanted to be seen, to be able to creep round the sides of Earth doing good without anyone aware of their existence.

'Obviously, we could park the car in a car-park, just a couple of blocks away. If my memory serves me right there is one only four or five blocks from the house. It has a park nearby.' Aiden put in.

'Oh there are no worries about that. We will be staying in a hotel as if we leave immediately after suspicion will arise at what we were doing and it's a long drive.' Dani countered.

Soon enough their plans were under way and they all got up to leave. Esmée was just leaving the room with Aiden when she felt a strong grip on her wrist stop her where she was. It was Romeo lounging against the wall beside the library.

'Have a minute to spare? I need to talk to you now.' he urged her. She let him pull her in the other direction but when Aiden went to follow Romeo spoke up again, 'Alone, I need to talk to just her. I'll be good.'

Esmée gestured for him to leave, hoping he knew she wanted him there but Romeo was obviously not going to talk with him there. Thankfully he seemed to, as he gave he a quick kiss, 'I'll be waiting for you. Please don't be too long.'

Romeo then continued to pull her down the corridor until they were completely alone in the now silent corridor.

At first she thought he wasn't going to say anything but eventually he spoke, 'You were watching me in there.' Straight and simple.

She couldn't deny it. She had been. 'I wanted to, I needed to kn...'

'I know why you did it so let me make this clear. I am fine and you do not need to worry about me.'

'I may not need to but I do. You're vulnerable here and I just want you to know you have someone you can trust.' her voice was soft but still she thought her voice sounded loud and harsh.

'Look shouldn't Aiden be the one you're watching out for,' he smiled a little but it was more of a smirk and for some reason it reminded her of Damien which she supposed made sense. 'Why should I trust you anyway? You have given me no reason to want to be near you, never mind trust you. Don't you remember what happened those months ago in this corridor.' he continued.

She looked at the floor as he answered, unable to look at him, 'Is that really relevant. You know I never wanted to hurt you. It was the last thing I wanted to do but sometimes you have to accept what is meant to be. Sometimes it is just fate.'

'Fte,' he spat, anger colouring his voice, 'You consider being with him your Fate?'

She looked up at him then, 'You have no right to say these things. That has no part to play in trust. I am your friend and if you can't trust a friend who can you really trust?'

'Me. I can trust myself and no-one else.' was his reply.

'Well that's a sad life for you then if you can't open to those who love and trust you.'

'Is this some sort of game to you. Talking of people who love you. How could you of all people preach to me about that.' his temper was rising but to her he seemed more upset, 'I loved you and look where that got me. Trusting you did me no good yet it does Aiden good. Love means nothing if it's one way. It's a cruel thing, love is.'

Chapter 16 -

She knew he was partly right. Love was cruel but only to be kind. He was angry and he was thinking straight and she knew it, 'Calm down. If you could think logically you would be able to see it too. I do love you but just not the way you want me too. I tried to but I didn't have it in me and I thought you had begun to understand that.' her own emotions were starting to be displayed as a tear sat at the corner of her eyes threatening to overspill. She was determined though no to let him see her cry.

'You don't love like you love my brother though which I understand but I hope you can understand when I say I wish nothing had happened between us. It is what's killing me it's what makes me hate you so much. I really can't stand you no matter what I may have tried to make myself believe.'

She turned away from as she felt the first tear fell. They silently streamed down her face while he stood there watching her. Eventually he moved towards her turning her him, 'Look at me would you. Am I really that hideous to look at?' his voice was angry but lowered now so it was a soft but cruel whisper in her ear.

It was then she finally looked at him, 'Not hideous in looks but what you said was hideous and it really hurt. It's part of what made me want Aiden over you. He is sympathetic and caring without the mean streak you possess.'

'I'm not perfect and I would never try to be for a girl. I believe the right girl will love me for who I am. Why do you have to cry now. It breaks my heart when I do this to you.' he held her closer wiping the tears that ran down her cheeks.

'Why do you did it then,' her voice broke as she broke down into full blown sobs, 'You make it seem like you don't want to hurt me but there's no logic in that when you say these things. I don't want you to hate me. I deserve it but it doesn't stop me hoping you could forgive me.'

'Look,' he held her slightly away from but still embracing her, 'I shouldn't have said those things and I know it. My temper gets the better of me far more often than it should but I can't control it.' he held her hand close to his lips not quite kissing her but the gap was so small it seemed she could feel him. His voice was murmured as he continued, 'It's time we set things right and to do that we both need to forget the past and move on with things the way they are. I need to learn to trust you but that must be extended to me as well.'

Her voice hitched as she attempted to stop the tears, 'Well that is definitely simpler said than done but we can do our best. It's all we can do but it will be enough.' she was beginning to calm down now.

'I guess that means we should go get you cleaned up or else I really will be facing Aiden's wrath.' he laughed, tension quickly being erased from his face and posture. He was walking and she soon caught up. She walked beside him, carefully slipping her hand into his, 'Friends can do this. Nothing wrong with it.'

She expected him to say that wasn't true but he simply gathered her into a huge crushing hug, 'At least now we can be close without confusion.'

They went to the bathroom just down the hall. It was one of those Esmée had never gone in much being intimidatingly large with multiple full length mirrors on every wall. Now she was comfortable in it with Romeo there with her.

She allowed him to wipe a damp cloth round her face and she couldn't help but admire how gentle he was with her, never once letting the cloth brush her cheek any harder than that of a feather running across her skin.

She dried her face and there was now no longer any way of telling she had been crying other than her make-up was now smudged and practically all rubbed off. She reapplied her make-up carefully trying to recreate the look she had earlier.

She didn't want to lie to Aiden but what he didn't ask he didn't have to know. She wasn't prepared for him to know how much he had gotten to her and how upset she had been. She didn't want to be the cause of another rift between them, especially now they were literally family. She knew Aiden would never take it well and fights between them held no purpose.

She wanted to keep the tension down and hopefully still have them both in her life. It was selfish she knew but it wasn't likely to be possible for long and the more she tried the more things seemed to go wrong which seemed a fair enough punishment for her greed.

She headed towards Aiden's room after saying goodbye to Romeo. He seemed slightly happier to her than he had done when she had seen him in the meeting. She hoped she might have helped him even jnust a little. He was there as she had expected him to be, sitting on the bed playing his guitar. He was was wearing his denim shirt again but this time with a scarg and casual cream trousers.

He looked slightly ill at ease as he gently sang the lyrics of an unfamiliar song while trumming on his guitar. He hadn't noticed her yet so she sat carefully on the plush sofa in the corner just listening,

'I know thay you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be the one you always needed

hen I hope you see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I want to chase

You're the one I wan to hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and you're beautiful soul...

Your beautiful soul... yeah...'

His voice was pure and beautiful but it stopped too soon.s he must have mdae some sort of noise as he opened his eyes, and looked straight at her, 'You're back!' he jumped off the bed, coming towards her his voice packed with a seemingly unnecessary amount of enthusisam considering she hadn't even been an hour.

'Loved the song by the way. Never heard it before.' she admitted as he came to satnd in front of her. He was so close she could taste the sweetness of his breath nad feel its gentle warmth caress on her face.

'Gald you liked it. It's one of Jesse McCartney's earlier songs, called Beautiful Soul. Only started practicing it recently so it's not that good yet really.' he said.

'You couldn't tell. You are...' he interrupted then kissing her passionately on the lips so she could no longer saying anything. He started to relax kissing her more gently but slowly built up to the urgent pressure of before.

Eventually he broke off but the look on his face told her he'd much rather continue kissing her but not enough clearly, 'So what what you were going to say I was before?' he asked her favourite cheeky grin sneaking on to his face.

'You know just what an amazing kisser and boyfriend you are.' she laughed though she meant what she said about him being amazing, 'I was actually going to say oyur an amazing singer and with your guitar. You literally take my breath away when you perform.'

'Of course I do,' his smile seemed to get cheekier if that was possible, 'Only messing you. Maybe I do but that can't be a good thing. You definitely need yur breath.'

'Yeah I guess so but it definitely is a good thing. Most positive.' she grinned but her smile soon faded, 'So you all set and ready for going to Washington.'

'Hardly. What about you?'

'Nah, I didn't know what I would need so I thought you could help me there.'

'Easy, first you and ten off course weapons, clothes and all other overnight stay essentials. Also you aren't trained sufficiently but I though we could do a little practice tonight. You need it.'

He didn't mean it to be offensive but she couldn't help but feel hurt that he thought she couldn't fight. It was logical but it stung, 'I'll just go get packed now then.'

She meant it to sound breezy and neutral but she must bertrayed her emotions as Aiden came up behind her putting his arms round her waist and his head on her shoulders, 'I didn't mean to be rude but you haven't had the time to train but just remember you are our most valuable commodity. This plan would feel without you.'

His reassurance half worked. She liked that she was important but it was a lot of weight on her shoulders. A lot of pressure she wasn't sure how to handle. 'I'll be back before you know it.'

Once Esmée left the room Aiden collapsed back onto his bed. He was worried about her. The effect Romeo was having her and genuinely concerned she wasn't coping ell with this new life. Though she had seemed at ease in Damien's house somethifng told him it wasn't right not yet. She wasn't in the position she thought she was.

He could be blamed for it partly he though to himself. She had being doing so well with him bu then everything had been shattered with the news Damien had thrust upon them. He was convinced Romeo nad himself finding the documents would add in some way to his twisted plans but it was too late now.

Romeo didn't believe him and when he usually would've told Esmée he was scared of what the extra pressure would do to her. She needed to spend some time just doing fun stuff like they had before. He remembered how happy they had both been no matter if they both hated what they were doing. Being together had been enough to make every single day perfect.

Now everything wa stressed because of Damien. He hated him even more for this, though it was hard to hate him much more than he did already. He thought back to the day they had went ice skating. _It__had__been__early__that__Monday__morning__when__they__arrived__at__the__rink,__hoping__to__find__the__rink__quiet__and__peaceful._

_It had been perfectly quiet. The only other person on the ice, was a professional ice skater practising. She took up so little of the rink, it didn't really matter to either of them. At first Esmée had seemed terrified of the ice, unwilling to go with a mile of the ice. It seemed at first they would have to give up but then the ice skater came for, eventually convincing her to come onto the ice._

_He wasn't greta on the ice but he could stay upright and skate decently so he helped her all he could. At first she clung to the professional so hard he was scared she would crush the girls arm but after a lap he could tell she was gaining confidence. He did his best to not hold it against her that she wouldn't trust him but his annoyance wa soon forgotten._

_Once she was able to skate a metre on her own the ice skater left them to their own antics, telling them she needed to practise._

_'I saw how kealous you were there but I didn't want to kill us both.' she smiled, 'Seriously it was nothing personal against you.' she continued defensively when she saw his disbelief._

_'If you say so.' he agreed grudgingly. Despite the rocky start it went well after that. They began to enjoy the day, skating together and separately. Her confidence started to rocket after hours on th ice but after they came back from lunch she tensed again as the rink was now packed with teenagers, couples and families. Some were so fast whizzing past at dizzying speeds it even managed to intimidate Aiden but they got on to the ice safely enough. _

_It seemed to go well, skating round the ice, having a generally good time. It was nothing special but they both loved every minute of it. It was only much later in the day did anything go wrong. Esmée had now got her confidence back and was able to put considerable speed behind her now. She could almost keep up with Aiden when he went at it full speed but most of the time he let her lead or they would go side by side._

_She had been leading this time and she was doing well. The area was clear enough with only a fe people ahead of us. That must have boosted her confidence more as she speeded faster than she had dared to go yet but somehow lost control and went careening into the edge of the ice rink. She wasn't hurt and it might have been okay but she didn't manage to just fall but also tripped up an old lady._

_Though she looked old he was was still convinced she couldn't have been have been above fifty. She started yelling at them about respect for elderly and how she could've killed her. She was being ridiculous and they both had a hard time not laughing, having to poorly disguise a laugh as a sneeze._

_Again it wouldn't have been so memorable if they had just been able to walk away but instead when Aiden attempted to help the old woman up she lost her balance again. Aiden caught her so she didn't hurt herself but a young man about his own age had been passing with a hot drink._

_They couldn't relly be blamed considering hot drinks were banned form the rink with good reason but still they got blamed partly. The guy got yelled at too but at least unlike him we weren't banned from going back not that either of us were keen to return any time soon._

_See not only did the drink spill over the ice but Esmée's bare arm so as well as a small patch of ice melting Esmée had the potential of a huge burn. The boy tried to help, wiping her arm with his jacket but Aiden shoved him out of the way, 'Enough. I've think you have done your job here.'_

_Esmée evidently felt sorry for him as she gave him an apologetic look as they were all lead off the ice even going up to him, 'Don't blame yourself,' she touched him gently on the arm to reassure him but that was all it took for Aiden's jealousy to flare, 'I started it. Do you want me to get you a new coffee or anything?'_

_He said something quietly, probably rejecting her offer and mad a hasty departure. She could tell he was jealous but both couldn't help laughing as they left. 'That was the funniest day of my life.' Unwilling to ruin her happy moment he asid nothing, just simply smiling at her._

He hadn't thought so at the time but looking back now he could see the humour she saw and he chuckled lightly. He had thought of that day because it was also the first night they had attempted any proper training. He had shown her how to do things but never connected like thye had then.

_She stood watching him as he sat on his bed. He got up walking round her in a way that made her scared, 'Feel the fear surrounding you like an impenetrable field?' she wasn't sure if it was a question but she nodded, 'I am causing that. I can toy with your emotions,' as udden urge to cry came over her than a burst of joy, 'I can infleunce you in unimaginable ways when your shield is so weak. I could rip you from the inside out simply inside your mind. Torture every will to live out of you.'_

_He pause directly in front of her, 'I can disappear,' in between one blink and the next he was suddenly gone, 'and reappear anywhere I choose.' she felt him behind him with a knife held aginst her throat. He threw the knife at the wall, 'I can pause time and redirct objects with the power of my mind,' the knife seemed to hover for a second before turning a one hundred and eighty turn to land back in Aiden's outstretched hand.'The possibilities are endless once you know how. Can I teach you?'_

_That the lesson along with those that followed went well, very well in fact nad she was starting to master the basic fighting skills. He could weild a sword dagger and was able to move within a blink of an eye. _

Aiden was returned to the present by the turning of his door handle. 'Esmée.' he called out, 'I'm not quite ready. You're earlier than I thought you would be.'

Instead of getting a reply the door just opened further but it wsn't Esmee at the door, it was Jessie. He was pleased to see him but the look on his face told him something was wrong. 'What is it?' he asked instantly.

At first he said nothing just sitting on the bed beside him, 'Did you and Esmee...?' his voice trailed off but it was clear what he was asking.

'Why do you want to know. She is your sister but she has rights to her privacy.' Aiden replied coolly.

'I know and I wouldn't do this under normal circumstances,' he started, 'but I worry about her. She still has a lot to sort out in her life and I just don't want he to rush anything she might regret.'

'I don't know why you would suggest she'd regret it but I can tell you nothing was rushed. She did only what she wanted to do.'

'She lhed out on you?'

'I never said that. Why do you keep questioning me like this?' Aiden's temper was starting to rise.

'Steady, I'm just lookin gout for her and...'

'Do you honestly think I'm not looking out for her?' he was losing his patience more and more, 'but you said and...'

'Yes I did. I have another reason. She is still confused about her relationship with Romeo. I think it finally might be settled for now but I warn you she is like me. She does things she shouldn't and is as flightly as me.'

'Are you trying to tell me I should be preparing fpr her to keave me for Romeo because of we all thought like that what would the world have come from.'

'You know I have a point even if accepting is too hard at the moment. She can't be pushed. Have patience with...'

'I have listened to your point nad I will think on it. That is all I can say but if you don't mind I hav some pcking to do.'

'leaving,' he said but he hesitated at the door, 'Just remember I am trying to help both of you. I don't want to hurt anyone. I only ever do what I feel I have to for my friends nad you are my friend Aiden. Remember that.'

As he left Aiden dwelled on his words. He grabbed clothes, shoes nd other thing stuffing them in his bag not even checking to see what he was putting in. That was how Esmée found him, picking up random things and stuffing them in his bag.

'You're not doing it right.' he seemd not to hear her, carryingon as he was. She grabbed the bag from him which made him look up, 'Go get what you need from the bathroom and I'll do this.'

He did as sh directed whilst she matched up two outfits and packed them in the bag neatly with the essentials Aiden brought out of the bathroom. 'There.' she said, 'All done now.'

She set his bag where hers was sitting beside the door. They then headed out in the direction of the weapons room as they needed weapons they could take with them. Once they were there they argued amongst each other a bit as to what she could get passed the security measures. He wa sure he could teach her how to glamour others to let him and maybe Mr Coyle past with banned items.

She said it wasn't possible at first but realizing he wasn't going to give in she gave up a little, 'Look I might be able to help you a little but you can't carry anything that is too obvious so definitely no that stupid bow and I am so nt carrying it. I can't do anythign for Mr Coyle. There isn't the emotional link there as there is with you.'

'What do you suggest we take then?' he asked her.

'No need to get angry. I don't know the weapons like you do but all I can say anything that is small and deadly. You could manage that right.' she teased him.

'Yeah but who said we had nothing small and deadly in here that could really help. The bigger the more power they have generally.'

'I'm small but you need me,' she laughed, 'Anyway haven't you ever heard the saying that poison comes in small packages.'

It took a while but once they had finally made a decision on the weapons thye would bring and headed out towards the ball room.

'We can practice in here. No-one will disturb us.' he said as they arrived in the room.

'Whay not just in your room?' she asked.

'Not big enough and anyway I like my room, a lot. I do not want it torn to shreds.'

'What are we doing that could possibly damage your room to that extent?'

'We have to do everything no matter the danger nad it's hard enough having you in danger never mind losing this room.' he paused, 'You need to be properly trained. No half measures this time.' he ended with a smile.

'We all have powers beyond human comprehension, 'I can be here one minute,' he disappeared and appeared the other side of the room, 'yet reappear here.' there then seemed to be two of him, 'I can trick people by seeming to appear ow places at once.'

'I can pause time.' he threw a knife which then stopped and midair, 'Move objects with my mind,' the knife turned and came back into his hand, 'I can make things disppear,' the knife then disappeared, 'and I can move so much faster than you could ever see,' he appeared behind her, 'Silently, stealthily. I could kill you.' his voice was a low hiss as she felt the invisible knife press into her throat. Suddenly her thoughts were jumbled and confused. All she could see was a faint shimmer of a dark cloud in front of her, 'The shadow of confusion can be wrapped round you whilst you stand her vulnerable.'

'I can feel your fear,' his voice was low and menacing, 'and I can control your emotions. She went suddenly from exited to mournful. 'You can't stop me no matter how hard you try. I control you like my personal puppet.'

'I can floor you with unimaginable pain that is only your mind,' there was a flash of the most unendurable pain in her mind that would have caused her to collapse had Aiden not been there to catch her, 'That was only a flash of what I really can do. You need to learn to shield yourself as much as how to fight. No matter how good you are at fighting if you can't defend yourself you would die.' He was scaring her but he soon stopped reappearing visible in front of her smiling at her.

They soon started the training Aiden insisting that they started with sword training. He told her attack was not as important as defence tomorrow but the basics would have to be mastered. They started with traditional swords which she was learning to handle well by now. The heavy weight that had origianlly overbalanced her bothered her no more. She was able to hold out to Aiden's level almost, holding her own even when Aiden tried his hardest.

They had been in their practice barely twenty minutes when Aiden wa so convinced he was going to win he slipped. His arrogance was what she called his fatal flaw. It gave her the advantage though and along side her determination and sudden show of strength she knocked the sword out f his hand, causing it clatter on the floor noisily.

She gave him a cheeky smile explaining what she thought was his fatal flaw. It didn't seem to annoy him, more humour him, 'I could show you what yours is if you want.' he was laughing though now as she congratulated her warmly but in a blink his sword was back in his hand and he had it against her throat. She could feel the strength with which he held it there. His grip was one few could break, meaning she definitely could not.

'Always remember the fight is never over unless the enemy is dead.'

'I was hardly going to kill you, idiot.' she laughed, though she was trying to figure out how he had moved so blindingly fast and reached for his sword so fast without her seeing.

''Telekinesis and teletranslocation.' he said as though reading her mind, 'Your trust is your fatal flaw and of course your inability to hurt this you love.'

'What and what?' she asked.

He repeated what he had said, 'What you will be able to do soon. Once I'm done with you anyway.'

'High aims. You do have only tonight.'

'Yeah but I'm an excellent teacher and for tonight I have been given permission to freeze time a little but not so much as would attract unwanted attention.' he explained, 'Also the only thing holding you back now is your lack of faith in yourself and in me.'

She wanted to tell him that wasn't true but she didn't know how to articulate her doubts without making it seem she had no faith. It was mostly because it was partly true but she hadn't realized it yet. All she said was, 'Well then, let's get started.'

The minute she said it he leant gently on her shoulders, 'Channel your power all around you. Feel it in the roots of your hair and the tips of your toes.' All she could feel and hear was Aiden yet somewhere she could sense a stirring s though Aiden had awoken the magic that lay within her.

She did her best to do as she said but her powers weren't behaving. They refused to do what she needed them to. They were like a stubborn elastic band that was coiled tightly. It wanted to spring out but refused to for no reason in particular. It was is fi they were wound too tightly due to lack of use. Rusty she supposed you could call it.

She was so close to giving up when she felt Aiden behind her. It wasn't his physical presence she could feel as he was no longer touching her at all standing back slightly to give her space. She could feel the emotions coursing through him, the faith he had in her. She knew then she couldn't let him down jot after he had done so much for her.

She relaxed allowing the power to run through which the power then finally responded to. It was like a physical pressure inside her veins like a fire burning through her. She felt like she was either burning up in flames or glowing.

Aiden could see she was glowing, shards of the powerful bright light surrounding her bouncing off all the shiny objects in the room. It was a much more powerful light than Aiden had seen emitting from anyone even Nick or Dani who were both powerful and trained to exquisite levels. So powerful he wa forced to look away or he would have been blinded.

Eventually he could feel it a the power drained away as she gained her control over it. The obvious difference now he could tell withoout looking, the room had returned to it's normal temperature having risen beyond the temperature normal humans could survive in.

when he looked up again she was now turned so she could see him, 'That was so, so,' she seemed to struggle to find the words to describe it, 'Oh I don't knw but it was a power beyond anything I had imagined. Is it normal that level of power.'

He wanted to tell her it was normal, as he knew that would reassure her but he knew he couldn't lie, 'Not exactly. You know you and Jesse have extra powers like Romeo and I but yours is beyond what I expected. Even Jesse wasn't that blinding. I had to look away which has never happened to me before nad it shouldn't.'

'I'm an abnormality.' she sounded hurt and rejected despite knowing now how powerful she was. She could accomplish anything.

He could see what was upsetting her and he attempted to comfort her, 'No, not all. You are special. Special beyond what anyone has seen. Being unique is not always a bad thing. Take advantage of it and you will learn to love it in time.'

She said nothing so he returned to what they needed to do, 'Think you're ready?' he asked.

'For what?' was all she said in reply.

'To start. We don't have forever to do this.' he smiled her favourite cheeky smile which saw the return of her good spirits, 'Do something for me. Anything you want with your mind.'

She nodded, scanning the room to find something she could use. Eventually she focused on the piano that was sitting on the far side of the room. Unsure what she was going to do she stared at it focusing her mind on it. Letting her power build up around her.

It was then the piano started to play, the keys being pressed as though by an invisible finger. The music was pure and clear, much better than anything she was able to do physically. She looked towards Aiden confused but he just gave her an amused smile, 'That's you.'

Once the song ended Aiden clapped, 'Brilliant start. Not exactly halpful for... well anything but we can work on that.'

'Yeah but I had no idea what I was going to do. I have no control over it.' she complained.

'Oh no beginner ever does. I was the same. I started outside and my father gave me the same instructions I gave you. I was much younger and after... lets just say a lot of attempts I managed to turn the hose on which was facing my father. Needless to say he got very wet and to top it off without meaning to I increased the power so it knocked him off his feet into my mothers flowerbed. No-one was too impressed that day.'

She laughed she couldn't help it. Imagining a young Aiden soaking his father by accident. She couldn't imagine how Mr Coyle would have taken that.

'Well so I could have been worse but I do need to get better.' she reminded him.

'You will. Yu just need to connect your thought to your power. Not your power to your thoughts as I suspect is what you did. Easy mistake to make but not a good one. You have the power just no the control. Hardest part is over for now.'

He came up behind her again resting his hands on her shoulders, 'It may seem like it's all up here,' he rested one hand, stroking her hair absently.

'It is the soul nad body that need to work together,' he rubbed his hands up and down her sides gently causing her to shiver slightly, eventually stopping at her waist.

He lifted a hand and threw a penny into the air, 'Control what you can do. Freeze it.' the penny froze in mid-air as it spiralled it's way towards the floor, 'Let it remorph into something new,'the penny change suddenly into a sleek black afther which he allowed to float down to the ground where it rested at her feet.

'I could never do that. I don't know how...' she started.

'Oh but you can,' he smiled secretively, 'Don't doubt yourself before you even try.'

She concentrated on the feather and eventually it started to float up to her spiralling slightly as it did and she caught it between her fingers. Once she had it in her hand she snapped the fingers that held it letting it morph into a pencil which rushed to the floor until she made it vanish, reappearing on the table beside them.

Aiden went to grab it but with a lazy flick of her wrist she made it rll a little way across the table. He reached for it again and she rolled it out of his reach again. She continued to tease him until it reached the end of the table and started to fall towards the floor. She made it come to her but just as it got close she flet Aiden use his power to pull it away from her.

She knew he was testing her power so she resisted but his years of experience gave him the edge allowing the pencil to edge towards him. She then forced the pencil t zoom towards Aiden which took him off guard allowing her to make it disappear from right under his nose and reappear in her hand, 'I win.' she declared, giving a little victory spin.

After hours and a lot of practice later she had learnt to deflect airborne daggers, knives and even bullets. By accident she even learnt how to use her psychic healing abilities aftter failing deflect a knife Aiden had thrown at her.

The cut hadn't been deep or severe at all but he had panicked all the same and his horror and worry seemed to immobilize him, rooting him to the spot. When she realized he wasn't going to do anything she almost started to panic as well but she remembered how Aiden had healed himself st Damon's house.

She wasn't sure how she knew what to do but some sort of instinct came over and it worked. It took a while for her to calm Aiden down. Convincing him she was fine was no easy feat but eventually he accepted she was completely unharmed and was not about to drop dead with no notice.

He must have decided she was sufficiently good at defence now as he allowed her to work with the light blades at her request. He showed her thye worked and how to handle them. It was not long before she realized they were so much harder to activate than actually use.

As the blades were angelic by nature you had to believe in the purity and goodness of any actions the blades would be involved in. it took her a long time to adjust to making her mind believe something that wasn't strictly true. She felt like she was lying whivh might not have been so bad but lying to an angelic power. It seemed wrong to her somehow.

A falter or doubt could cost you your life and this made her weary of the blades once she relaized Aiden wasn't jut messing with her, that he was serious. But once she had managed to successfully summon it a number of times they moved onto handling it nad fighting with it.

It was much the same as a traditional sword, other than being so much lighter and easier to maim. She found the deadly weapon an easy weapon to handle and she had no worry of being cheated by telekinesis. Once the blade hit the floor it disintegrated, leaving nothing but a pile of golden ashes.

The ease in which hse could use the weapon scared her. Was it really normal for a girl to fight so well and actually have fun doing it. She wasn't sure if this ease applied to everyone so it was hard to ell if this weapon was an advantage to her or not.

The night seemed to go slow but Aiden had said he could pause time so that must have been why. He was sitting at the piano absently letting his fingers fall occasinally on the keys, letting pure beautiful notes escape into the night. 'There's only one last thing to learn. Your lessons are almost over for now,' he paused dramatically, 'You must now learn how to block your mind from attack. The stronger this is the stronger you are.'

'So let mes guess I need to focus. Keep control of my mind again' she sounded bored but Aiden knew she wanted to do this as much as he wanted her to do it.

'Pretty much,' he agreed, 'but there are differences this time. You must be able to keep this shield controlled even when your thoughts are elsewhere for example fighting. You must use the very back of sub-concious to keep it strong along with a minimal amount of power. This means your shield will only be forced to break when you are at your very weakest like I was during the fire.'

They both smiled briefly at the memory of their first kiss when she had restored his strength, saved his life.

'It may feel like being wrapped in cotton wool.' he explained to her. Aiden watched her struggle to get a grip on this new challenge, the frustration she felt evident in her facial expressions and her body language. After watching her helpless to do anything to help, his own frustration grew, at himself for not being able to help her and with her for making him want to help her so badly.

Once she mastered it he cold tell as the frustration on her face was replaced by a relief as though she hadn't believed she could really do it.

Hoping her protection wa sufficient as if not this would be painful for her. He closed his eyes letting his mind feel out for hers but he found no connection points. He opened his eyes, 'Think of a number between 0 and 10 for me would you but don't ell me what it is.'

She wasn't sure what he was attempting but she did as he bis seeing no harm in it. She watched his face screw up in concentration but nothing was happening which they could both sense. He could feel nothing in her mind as though it was a signal there but switched off. He knew it was there but could find no way in, 'I can't read your thoughts, memories or even find a signal to show you're there which is odd enough on it's own but our emotional connection should allow more chance of a channel opening but it's nadda, nothing. It appears your barrier is either incredibly strong or you have suddenly become brain dead.' he was impressed which pleased her but his worry didn't esacpe her notice either.

'I guess if I can resist you. I can resist pretty much anyone.' she said, delighted at her success.

'Absolutely along with our connection, I am more powerful than most of the average psychics. The only ones that should be able to break down your shiled should be Jesse and maybe just maybe Damien if we're unlucky.' his tone was dismissive but they both knew huge problems could arise if Damien could still control her even slightly.

After that they practised together, both winning and losing their fair share of the mini battles. 'I am just so glad we can finally to do this together. I have looked forward to being able to share this with you.'

'I can't say the same but it does feel good to be able to do this with you.'

'Just remember it's not always going to be fun and games. If it's anyone but me you're fighting it won't be.'

Exhaustion finall both forced them to start so by the time Aiden finall let her go to bed she was beyond all normal comprehension of exhaustion. Every single one of her limbs ached and her mind felt like it was about to implode or was being constantly stretched like a tight rubber band. They both fell into the bed without even changing both being far too tired to bother and the instant their heads touched the pillows they fell asleep.

It seemed to both of them the very second they fell asleep they were being woken up again by Aiden's alarm insistently beeping beside them. She stretched her arms roling over hoping to turn the alarm off but rolled into Aiden who he had forgotten was there beside her.

He wrapped his arms round her, giving her a cheeky but sleepy smile that lightened her morning, 'Time to wake up my sleepy angel.' he kissed her gently on the forehead then rolled over to cut out the alarm.

Eventually the dragged themselves out of bed and once they did they freshened themselves changing as quickly as they could. She was thankful she now kept half of her wardrobe in Aiden's room as she now seemed to need it more in their than her own room. Both stumbled around the room, bleary eyed and wanting nothing more than to get back into bed.

The made their way downstairs eventually but were rubbing their eyes nad continually yawning all the way. Once they arrived everyone else was already gathered round the table. Everyone looked much more alert than eother could see aspossible at this time of morning.

They slipped in to their spaces, taking a drink from the full glasses of juice that had been poured for them. Esmée almost gagged though when she swallowed. It was not orange juice as she had thought but some sort of vile drink she had never tasted before.

Aiden looked up at her smiling, 'It's our version of a cup of coffee. Wakes you up after a busy night.' She did notice how revived she felt now but her mind was more on how what he said sounded like they had been done something so much more pleasurable than they had been. It made her blush but no-one noticed as Romeo and Nick had just both stood up.

'We really not to get going now. No time to waste unless anyone wants to say anything.' Nick said, looking round the table at everyone.

Everybody wished them luck and once she had Romeo gestured for him to come over. Again like yesterday he took her out of the room so they had privacy. She smiled at Aiden encouragingly to show him it would be fine.

Once they were out in the corridor and the door had fully closed behind them Romeo gripped her in a strong heartfelt embrace.

She wasn't sure what he wanted after having jut spent the most time alone with him yesterday than she had since she first arrived. Right now he seemed to want comfort from her and she was happy to let him do it for now. He stood there with his arms wrapped tightly around her for some time.

Once he finally let go tears sat at the edge of his eyes. She couldn't hink what was upsetting him but she was patient hoping that at least would help him even slightly.

He apologized to her for being do emotional but he couldn't help it, 'I might not come back from it, this time. So much more dangerous now and even worse it could be...' his voice broke off, clearly too distraught to say anymore. She knew what he was going to say. She might not survive this and she knew the possibility was high but had been considerably lowered by the intensive training last night.

He took her hand in his, turning it over and over again as though he was nervous, 'You say you do not love me but I love you. A lot and it is killing me from the inside but it would be so much worse if anything happened to you. I can't live without you. I wanted to say this because right now the odds are not in my favour of ever seeing you again. It's goodbye for now but I hope this is not the final farewell.'

He turned to go but before he could she reached up to give him a kiss on his cheek but instead he pulled her in so she kissed him on the lips instead. The surprise she felt kept her routed to the spot which allowed him to pull her in towards him. Her protests were weak and he was much stronger. There was nothing she could do to stop him.

He pressed his laps hard on hers and it caused a desperacy and wildness she had never experienced before so she couldn't break away. He was putting his whole heart and soul into the kiss despite the fact they both knew she never would be his. Never had been entirely yet the idea of never seeing him again caused her genuine pain.

She had no choice and kissed him back, getting back into the familiar rhythm that reminded of her first kiss with him. He seemed surprised but his enjoyment was evident in his body language and enthusiasm. They paused for a second to get their breathes back. She didn't want to ruin the moment but she had to say it, 'You do know this changes nothing.'

'I don't want it to,' was all he said, pulling her body back towards him, as close as they possibly could be running his hands up and own the side of her body bepf0re beginning to kiss her again.

This tim when they broke of he smiled a crooked smile and then turned walking away from her towards the other end of the corridor. Once he reached the end of the corridor he paused momentarily smiling at her but looked sad before disappearing round the corner out of sight.

'I do love you,' she whispered in the direction he had gone so quietly even her own ears barely picked it up. It was the truth though despite her love for Aiden part of her still cared for Romeo beyond what she had realized until now. She knew it was nothing, Aiden was the one she was meant for her. That much was obvious and not going to change no matter what she may already feel for someone else.

She paused a minute outside the door back into the room allowing time for her to compose herself. Aiden would be told but not know. There were more important things right now. The first thing she noticed when she went into the room was they were no longer at the tables. They were slouching across various sofas in the room. Dani sat with Mr Coyle and they seemed to be in an intent conversation. Jesse and Roxy were sitting together on another couch, also in the middle of a conversation but closest to her Aiden was sitting by himself on one of the larger couches.

When she came in he smiled at her and patted the space beside him but instead of sitting on the couch he pulled her onto his knee. She sat on his knee just lying back o nhim contented to be relaxing for the time being. She felt like other than when she was asleep she hadn't had a proper rest in a very long time.

Just as she was beginning to enjoy her rest Dani started to go over their plans. Having no idea any plans had been made Esmée was intrigued. As Dani explained what they were going to do she can't help but notice Aiden seeme to have much more interest in her than what Dani was saying. It made her wonder did he know or at least suspect what had gone on between her and Aiden.

She shouldn't have felt guilty since it wasn't a secret exactly. Just something he wasn't strictly aware of yet. Dani had just finished explaining the plan and to get to Washington in time for her plan they would need to get there soon. It was a long journey and the sooner they began it the better.

Everyone went to get their belongings, only her and Aiden went together everyone else going to ther respective rooms. Aiden was quiet on the way which only made her more worried that he knew more than he was letting on. Her fears were irrational but if he knew it would look like she was trying to hide something from him.

Once they got to his room he closed the door behind them, leaning on it as he did, 'So?' he asked her.

'So, what?' she asked, trying to see what he knew.

'Anything to say to me?' he asked hoping he would be honest with her. Something was up and it only started after she came back from talking to Romeo.

'Anything,' she was keeping her voice light as though teasing but really just wanted him to spill the beans, 'That is a little vague. I may need something a little more specific. I could tell you anything. All the weird and wonderful facts you could ever...'

He decided to humour her as he was still in a good mood, 'If I said Romeo would that be specific enough.' he laughed lightly, 'Or do I need to tell you something happened with Romeo and I don't want you to pressure you but I eally need to know. The way he is with you still makes me edgy.'

She was the one to laugh now, 'You could have just said. I am going to tell you but not right now as it is not relevant or important at this exact time. Trust me and have the patience to wait. I like to share things in my own time.'

He nodded happy she was being open. He could wait and right now they had more important matters to deal with as she had said, 'Let's go then.'

He held his hand out like a gentleman which shw took as he also grabbed their bags from the door as they left. They met the others at the bottom of the stairs all having changed from the morning.

Thye were all dressed in casual wear so as to blend in in Washington. She herself had on short black dress with grey knee socks and her grey jacket. It wasn't her usual look but it was one that was common in the area they were going to. Aiden had on a pair of dark jeans with a humorous t-shirt on with a blue, white and navy cardigan with his checked scarf. The others dressed similarly with Dani in a skirt and frilly top for the first time since she ahd met her.

Thye all needed to be able to go out at night without receiving starnge looks as well as day without changing. There was no time for such frivolous activities. Aiden had a shirt to change into but it was easier for boys than girls to change without attracting weird looks.

They all piled into the car with Dani and Mr Coyle in the front as they were most experienced and Esmee st in the middle between Jesse who had been invited along and a surprisingly silent Aiden. Seeing Aiden wasn't in the mood for conversation and probably least of all with her she turned to Jesse.

She suddenly felt bad as then when she was talking to her twin brother she relaized she had been so consumed with Aiden she had spent very little time with him. Sure they had all been out as a group numerous times but it was are they would have gone anywhere alone. She didn't think there had been a single day she had spent entirely with him.

She made a promise to herself now that when they came back she would mak more of an effort with him. When she told him this though he denied her neglecting her but his facial expressions showed she was right and he was more than a little hurt by it but he said nothing about it to her.

The whole time she was talking to Jesse Aiden kept his back to her staring intently out the window as though oblivious to anyone else around him. They started to talk about her training but no matter how many times they both tried to bring him into the conversation but their efforts were both futile. It was clear he had no interest in engaging in any conversation with anyone.

Aiden's continuing silence confused her, making he think she must have annoyed him some how perhaps by her refusing to tell him what her and Romeo had done. If he knew as much as she suspected she knew she deserved it but show wished he would just say something. Get it over with.

If only she knew what was going through his mind she thought to herself. But she could she realized with a jolt. If his guard was as relaxed as she suspected it would be she could access his thoughts easily. They were supposed to be saving their powers for later as they would need all the power behind them that they could but she was not needed any time soon. Not until they got in Washington at the earliest.

She did as he had taught her searching for what he had called a connection point. At first she though it wasn't going to work. Perhaps his sub-concious shield was more powerful than she had imagined anyone's could be. She was almost about to withdraw from poking around in his head when she caught a flicker of a signal. It wasn't much but it was enough to give her hope. She put more energy than she had put into anything but a he blast of internal power made her feel like she was going to be blown out of his mind.

It even made her jump slightly like it hit her physically. She almost lost control, her mind slowly slipping out of control but she kept a firm grip, ananging not to break the connection. Once things ettled in his mind she could see a pulsating connection point that was almost like a gateway as it sucked her in once she connected to it.

She felt like she was falling through the sky but suddenly she landed on firm ground where it was bright like a lit up room. It was a room she realized, a room in The Vortex in fact, the library. She saw a familiar grey jacket break away from the others and by some instinct she followed him as he went over to where her and Romeo were, their first meeting. It played out the moment. How they ahd gone to find Jesse and him collapsing. It seemed to pass so slowly, much slower than she remembered it.

She then moved on to another time and place, their first date, which she could see from his point of view. She could feel the nerves he felt yet the overwhelming and unconditional love and hope for her. They moved on to all the places they had been together, horse-riding, where he had seen her as so beautiful when she rode in so proudly on the horse.

His pride for her was again overwhelming making her catching her breath. They went next to when they were ice skating, when they were at the cinema a number of times and even when they were at Damon's house and after as well as so many other days they were together.

At first she could see no point in these pictures but the love and other emotions displayed in every scenerio was so close to what she had felt at the time. She felt a closer connection to him now she realized he felt the same as her. She was never aware how any boys could feel the way she had but this evidence before her own eyes was undoubtedly true. The mind couldn't lie.

Now the images had stopped she was aware she was staring at Aiden and he was now looking back at her.

The look on his face made her think he had seen something similar to what she had but if he did he said nothing of it. He just moved closer to her pulling her into a tight embrace. She smiled at him before burying her head into his chest curling up tightly. Sh could feel his lips against her hair.

'I love you,' she heard Aiden whisper so quietly she couldn't be sure if he had even said it or was she just remembering when he had said it before. She couldn't tell but then again it didn't matter anyway. She knew he loved her and he knew she loved him. They both knew it enough that neither of them felt the need to be reminded.

She knew how long they lay for they both soon fell asleep. With everyone asleep in the car other than himself Mr Coyle pulled out his phone. He dialled in a Washington number he was very familiar to, that rang a few times before a woman picked up, 'Hello.'

'Rihanne it's Drew Coyle. I wanted to warn you that I'm on my way. This is no social visit I am afraid. The Keyes have discovered your connection. with Damien. He left your address on a notebook by his phone. It's strange for him to be so careless. He never makes mistakes.

The voice from the other end was frosty, 'You're right. He's not one to make mistakes.'

Mr Coyle was shocked, 'What are you saying Rihanne. He couldn't have done it purposely.'

Rihanne's voice was slightly patronizing, 'Those who annoy him will pay for what they do. You know that so you do.'

Mr Coyle was now angry, 'You have done nothing wrong. He would have said to me.'

'He's a secretive man and this is not something recently. It is a lon grudge. I...' her voice broke off suddenly and there was a loud crash, 'I need to go now.' She sounded panicked now.

'Wait, what is wrong?' he raised his voice slightly forgetting the others in the car could wake.

'I left someone in my house and they must have knocked something over. That is all. Nothing major for you to worry about.' her voice was rushed which told him something was wrong.

'Rihanne, Rihanne, if you hold on I can help you.' he shouted down the phone but she had hung up and when he tried to call back the line was busy.

Jesse stirred, hoping he was only wakening up now he deleted the evidence of the calls, slipping it back in his pocket.

Jesse rasied his head sitting himself up properly glancing over at the ball that was Aiden and his sister peacefully sleeping. Dani was also asleep in the front row and Mr Coyle was looking nervous as though he had something shifty. He already had suspicions so he was glad he had had the sense to have a recorder in his jacket pocket.

He had a feeling Mr Coyle had been up to something when they had all been asleep but he would have to wait till they got to Washington and he was alone to play the recording without arising suspicion.

He leaned forwards towards Mr coyle, 'Nearly there yet?'

'Almost there,' he replied relief spreading through him, 'Shouldn't be much more than another twenty minutes. You might want to awake Esmée in case we come across any problems. Now is the time we might start to need her.'

She looked so peaceful curled up against Aiden but he knew they needed her. He rested his hand on her back, hesitating a second knowing both her and Aiden had had gotten very little sleep last night. He gently shook her awake, 'We there yet?' she asked as she and Aiden both sat up stretching and yawning.

'No, no we just need you to be awake in case anyone tries to stop us getting through.' he explained, 'But we won't be long.' he added.

She nodded, burying her head into Aiden's shoulder knowing he would sotp her falling asleep.

Mr Coyle was rigth with barely five minutes passing before they needed her help. It was one of the many crossings into Washington, one of the less used but their was a Psychic guard stationed in an office. Though he was there it was human who asked them the pass code.

Not having been told the pass code as they were not supposed to be here. They could've waited for it but it would've taken far too long. The security was mental at this stop as though they knew they were coming. It wasn't a bother with Esmée being able to control them into believing they were VIP guests so were allowed to skip security as they had their own system.

Esmee had had to work much harder than she had expected for there was a defense mechanism in many of the guards minds. They were strong enough she suspected Damien had planted them but not so strong they defeated her. She hoped this was his general security and not personal against them as that would mean he would know they were on their way to Washington.

They drove through the city without interruption. Jesse and Aiden took in the city's layout and structure, having never been. Dani had been, having to come to the city once a year for the meeting of all American Psychic leaders. She picked the hotel, a grand one with a small number of rooms.

Esmée wondered about the choice but knew better than to question. The rest of them stood at the edge of the lobby waiting for her to come back. They seemd to be waiting a long time. Esmée could tell by the tense position of her shoulders Dani was annoyed. It looked like they were both arguing possibly with the desk clerk.

'Looks like they are having problems.' Jesse commented looking at Dani and Mr Coyle as she had been.

'Wait here and I'll go see if I can help.' she said to Aiden and Jesse. She had expected them to want to go with her but both agreed, leaning against the wall behind them.

As she got closer to the desk she could hear Dani as she argued with the clerk, 'We won't be staying long. I am sure someone else will check out before us.' Dani's voice was high with the stress she was under.

The clerk's reply was rude but she couldn't blame him. He was just trying to do his job. 'Hey,' she addressed the clerk ignoring Dani and Mr Coyle, 'Is there a problem here.' As she said it she influenced him into believing she was the manager.

He looked nervous suddenly, 'It's okay Mr Lloyd,' she must have looked intimidating for he changed his story telling the truth, 'They want the V.I.P room but it is reserved especially for your special guests you said, tomorrow.'

'Did I thought I said today. Ah well, no harm done. These are my guests so please give them everything they want.'

She walked away back to where Aiden and Jesse were standing. 'Sorted?' Aiden asked her once she had approached.

'Yeah should be. Hopefully they are just getting the key now. Seems we might be getting the V.I.P room.' she smiled.

'How so?' it was Jesse asking this time.

She explained how she had pretended to be the manager convincing them they were the guests meant to be staying there. 'They'll be arriving tomorrow so it should be interesting. We may have to move elsewhere before that.'

'Hardly a problem. We weren't planning to spend more than a night at any hotel.' Aiden replied.

'Look there they come now.' Jesse pointed at them as they came over.

'About time too. I don't know about you guys but I am wrecked,' Aiden smiled at Esmée, not looking remotely tired at all.

Once they got upstairs they were all wrecked. The hotel tough being 5 star had no elevator as they felt this would take away from the hotel's traditional look. It looked like any hotel at first with the plain wooden doors, key card slots and not very tasteful decoration. The foyer had been grand but in the halls it was just as any hotel was and the only clue of it being a high class hotel was that it was spotless yet they didn't bump into any cleaners.

It was a long walk to their room but they could tell immediately when they ere nearing it as the typical hotel scenery gave way to luxury. Now the decoration hinted more at a palace or cathedral, not that the décor was religious. Than anything else.

It was overwhelmingly beautiful but in no way prepared them for the sight that met their eyes when they opened the room to their suite. They knew it was V.I.P ut to them it seemed more suited to royalty. The room unlike the rest of the hotel was distinctly modern.

It was mainly black and white with much of the furniture glass and crystal. A sixth sense told Esmée this room was worth over a million dollars yet they had paid nothing. It made her twinge with guilt yet the others had no such qualms evidently. Jesse was sprawled out on one of the luxury leather settees with his feet up, something she would be horrified to do, Dani was walking around it in a daze, every so often stopping at something to admire it, a vase she like particularly or perhaps a fringed crystal lamp that looked as though it had real diamonds attached.

Aiden was no longer in the room and she was just wondering where he had gotten to when he poked his head through a door to the right she hadn't even noticed yet, 'Come see this. I think we should claim this one as ours.'

She followed him into the room only to be staggered by the beauty of it. Once they had finished admiring the room and claimed their bed they all got ready to go out for a meal.

It didn't take long and soon they were on their way out. Aiden's outfit reminded her of what he had worn on their first date though the jacket was a different material and sightly darker. He had the outfit dressed own by a scarf wound round his neck.

'Do you ever go out without a scarf Aiden?' Jesse joked as they left.

'Hey it's useful,' he countered, 'You never know when you might need a rope substitute.'

'Is that actually why you always wear a scarf?' Esmée whispered to him as they were leaving.

'Hardly. I wear scarves because I like them,' he laughed, 'They just don't need to know that.'

They ate in the restaurant unwilling to go outside the hotel too much in case Rihanne had spies and was informed of them being there. They didn't want her on her guard. Esmée had never asked what they were planning on and didn't want to know she. She knew what her and Aiden were to do and the vague idea she had of what they were planning was not pleasant to the imagination so she tried not to think of it.

Jesse tired soon, claiming he had been up late the last few nights. She had as well and was suspicious of why he was leaving so early. When she told Aiden what she was thinking dismissing he thoughts of just being paranoid.

'It's natural you are his sister but he will be fine on his own.'

'I know I worry too much but being away for three years has made me more possessive over him,' she admitted, 'It's hard not to be.'

'Of course it is.' he agreed, 'Sure he warned me to treat you properly the other night. He's caring for you as well.' He didn't want to mention the rest of the warning, worried it would offend her.

The night was fun but tension was high as their plans for tomorrow weighed on their minds. It was times like this Esmée thought you needed Romeo to lighten the atmosphere.

They didn't stay out late and when they went up to their room Jesse was already sleeping. Her and Aiden slipped into bed but she couldn't relax. Her and Aiden were doing very little but she couldn't help but be nervous for the others.

Aiden seemed really relaxed but when she asked him if he was nervous he replied, 'Of course I am. I get more nervous about these things than anyone else but if I've learnt anything in my life it is that showing others your panicked does no good.'

'Oh, so what should I be calm and contained then?'

'You are. If you hadn't told me I wouldn't have known you were nervous.' he smiled, as he turned his body round so they were facing each other, 'You're new to this. It's understandable if it is a little overwhelming for you.'

'Not overwhelming. Just a little bit frightening.' she snuggled into him, 'I can't talk about it anymore or I'll never sleep.'

'Alright then, want me to distract you?' he asked, grinning a little.

'Oh yes. That would be good.' She returned his smile as he leant in to kiss her. Once his lips met hers she forgot about everything, her worries about tomorrow, Jesse and everything else bothering her.

'Romeo just wanted to make things right with me last night.' she said suddenly when they broke off eventually, 'Originally he had told me he just wanted me to stop worrying about him but I talked him round. It was an argument sort of but it sorted out all the ragged edges if you get my meaning.'

'I'm glad. My brother is stubborn but getting along is possible hopefully.' Aiden smiled at her but neither said anything more.

The morning soon came and they organized themselves. Her and Aiden even went to the apartment just to see how the outside was laid out. On the way back they picked up lunch for everyone. They were the only ones allowed out as Mr Coyle and Dani didn't want themselves to be recognised and Jesse was to stay in as he was their safety number.

He was there so if everyone got killed or their plan went wrong there would be someone not involved who could report back on what happened. It made Esmée nervous when they mentioned the possibility they could all die. She knew it was unlikely but it still scared her.

The afternoon came far too fast for Esmée but there was nothing she could do it was action time. Well for Dani and Mr Coyle anyway as her and Aiden were only keeping watch in case anyone saw them or questioned them. She could tell Jesse hated being left behind but she was happy he wasn't being involved.

They walked to the house or flat as it actually was, the second time that day for Aiden and Esmée. Once they neared the flats they split up into the two groups.

Aiden and Esmée went round the back of the flats and sat up on a wall round by the pool. The aim was for them to look as though they belonged there. Mr Coyle and Dani went to the front of the house. From their contacts they discovered she went out every morning but no-one knew where she went. They had said she usually arrived between three and four. As they wanted to search her house before she came back they had arrived at the time they had planned, 2 o'clock.

Aiden and Esmée meanwhile were doing very little. Even their conversation were limited as they were supposed to be using code names but it seemed awkward so they said very little for the first half an hour. Eventually they started talking as they felt if anyone was going to come they would have.

They were so engrossed in their conversation they didn't notice the figures coming towards them.

They were entirely silent in their approach so neither were alerted to their presence until it was too late. A cloth was clamped over their mouths, a foul gas emitting from it causing both to faint but not before Esmée managed to bite her attackers hand, hard.

A light was burning behind Esmée's eyes and she opened them but had to squint again as their was sun directly in her eyes. She shifted slightly only to realize her wrists were tied to a chair which was attached to another chair.

'Esmée, you awake?' Aiden sounded relieved. She wandered how long she had been out for, had it been hours but it couldn't have been as it was light.

She realized Aiden must have been tied to the other chair with his back to her. 'Where are we? What happened?' the questions rushed out, almost slurring.

'Someone brought us here after using chloroform to knock us out. I have no idea where we are though. There's sun in my eyes and I can't see anything.'

'Sun in your eyes too? Wait it must be artificial light. Try to angle your head past it.' she instructed him realized if they were at the right angle the light wouldn't be blinding.

She did the same and she could feel Aiden pulling on the bindings as he the right angle. Eventually she could open here eyes a little, just enough to see a little of the room.

'It looks like some sort of abandoned warehouse' she said to Aiden as she saw the piles of dusty boxes dotted round the room.

'Yeah I can see it now. It looks like somebody has been using it a while. Look at all the surveillance.'

She noticed now the professional cameras angled in the walls that looked way too sophisticated to be part of the warehouse's security system. 'Looks like it. So do you think it's Damien behind this.'

'Could be,' Aiden sighed, 'He isn't here I'm sure of that but it was probably on his orders. It's definitely the work of a Psychic anyway. They do have humans involve though.'

'How can you be so certain about all that? I mean you mustn't have woken up much before me.' if he had been dosed with the same thing it made sense to her.

'I just think I would sense it if he was here. He is my father after all,' his voice took on a bitter tone, 'I know it was humans who kidnapped us as I would have sensed if there was any Psychic near us. Also these ropes are no ordinary ropes. They stop a Psychic using their powers and no humans know of it or could even use it.'

'Great so now we're prisoners in a war of a sort.' it wasn't question.

'Oh it's a war all right.' a female voice sounded from the doorway which was now open.

Aiden gripped her hands as tightly as he could considering the position, 'Who are you?' he asked.

The woman walked forward, not bothering to answer him. As she got closer Esmée saw she had a hood up so they couldn't see her face. She raised a hand which made Esmée shrink back but all she did was wave her hands and the light focused so they were blinding them again, 'Much better.' she sounded gleeful.'

'Who _are_ you?' Esmée asked, scared of the tall woman.

'Patience my child. We have all the time in the world here. No-one is coming to get you.' her laugh was shrill and cruel. 'As for who I am. All you need to know is I'm your worst nightmare.'

'What do you want?' Aiden asked her anger evident in his voice.

'Oh just some answers and of course revenge of course.' her voice was high and sweet like a little girls but the menace was still there.

'You're working with Damien aren't you?' Esmée said, not sure if she meant it as a question or statement.

'Damien.' she sounded disgusted and a little surprised, 'That idiot. I do not associate myself with such people. I hate him as much as you both have reason to. I just want revenge for what he's done.'

'Revenge?' Aiden echoed, 'What did my father do that could make you want revenge?' his voice was carefully controlled, with just the right amount of curiosity injected.

'Father?' at first she seemed confused, 'You are Damien's son?' her voice shook a little as she spoke.

'Yes, one of them anyway.' Aiden's voice again remained neutral, 'What is it to you.'

'Nothing, I just never thought his children had survived.' her voice was controlled, 'Oh and don't try any stunts your father would. I am prepared. The building is completely surrounding he outside and many more inside. I am not alone in this. Your father has made more than one enemy in his time.'

'Well as much as this is touching,' Esmée said, 'I would like to get this out of the way as quick as possible.'

'Oh you're telling me what to do now?' her voice had again returned to it's baby tones. 'I was willing to let you go but now I find you far too interesting and useful.'

Esmée could sense her getting closer. She must have touched Aiden for she felt him flinch. 'So you want to keep us here. Well good luck with that.'

'Want to,' her voice started to get slightly hysterical, 'You have no choice. The building is surrounded by guards. You can't get out of here not without your powers.'

'Yes true,' Aiden's voice was patronizing, 'But you really ought to do your research more thoroughly, 'You have no idea what you've done, who we are.'

'You are both arrogant and over confident Psychics who think they're better than everyone else. 'You are all the same.' her temper was clearly rising.

_Focus on getting out of here. As much as you can._

At first Esmée couldn't figure out who had spoken until she realized the voice was in her head. _You__can__do__this.__Just__remember__if__you__don't__you__will__both__die._

She had no idea where the voice was coming from but she did as it said, concentrating on finding a way out.

She felt a heat emitting from her palms. She thought at first she was just warm but it got stronger and stronger until it almost hurt. With her final burst of strength there was a huge explosion and there was light everywhere. She could see now and the ropes binding them had disintegrated. They both jumped up into each others arms both so relieved the other wasn't hurt.

'Is she gone?' she asked Aiden as he held her close to him.

'I don't think so.' he started to say when their was a huge bang that made them both jump. The woman's voice echoed round the building though they could see her nowhere though the light had dimmed and the whole building was wrecked, 'You may have won this time but this is not over. Watch your back Aiden.'

It went silent then as though there was no-one around. All of a sudden doors on all sides of them burst open and thousands of guards dressed in a formal black uniform with guns on their shoulders.

'I don't know if I can hold them off. They are both humans and Psychics there but I can't tell how many of each.' his voice was tense and he looked own at her intensity burning in his eyes, 'Just remember no matter what happens I love you.'

He pressed his lips down on hers gently kissing her carefully even as the soldiers came charging toward them. They were starting to get ready to fire when Esmée had a stroke of genius. She pulled his face down to hers so he was kissing her passionately, 'Trust me, close you eyes and just trust me.'

To her surprise he did and as she kissed him she concentrated on all the good time with Aiden, their first date, after she had come back from the race, at Damien's, the first night she had spent in his room and even the song he had played on his guitar for her the first time. She let the image flow through her as she concentrated on getting out of there. She felt a surge of grow power inside her which surged out in a huge blast from inside her shooting light in every direction.

The soldiers were blasted away as they started spinning faster and faster until the only thing she could feel was Aiden who had grabbed her hand. As they fell his hand was ripped from hers and she tried to scream but no noise escaped her. She was falling so rapidly. She felt like Alice falling down the rabbit hole.

Eventually she felt herself land on something soft and squishy. She was just sitting up when something large and heavy landed beside her, 'Fuck what a ride!' Aiden gasped as he sat up, reaching towards her pulling into his arms. They must have sat there for some time but they could hear Dani talking on the phone in the room, which made them realize they were back in the hotel room.

It was only then did they look at the clock on the bedside table. It read 16:30 which was only two hours after they had been abducted. They realized the others must have been worried sick so went out of the room to explain. When they waked out all they were greeted by was, 'When did you get back. Your note said you had a problem to sort and would be a while.

They had to give the woman credit Aiden thought to himself. She really had been thorough with her plan but not enough.

'We didn't write a note.' Aiden told a stunned Dani.

'What then who did?' Dani asked, looking confused.

'I guess the ones who kidnapped us.'

'Okay start from the beginning. What actually happened?' Dani sat down on a sofa where they sat down beside her. Together they explained what had happened as best as they could.

'What do you mean you heard a voice in your head?' she asked Esmée for what must have been the sixth time.

'I told you. It's hard to explain. I just heard someone talking to me, telling me what to do.'

'What was it he said again?'

She repeated what she had heard again and eventually after another five minutes questioning Dani seemed satisfied.

Aiden spoke for the first time for a while now, having been silent when Dani was questioning her. 'Where's Jesse and my father?' he seemed to struggle to get out the words, 'my father' but Dani never noticed.

'I was just about to tell you, 'Dani hesitated, glancing at Aiden quickly then away again,'There has been a complication with our plan. Rihanne was already dead when we got there.'

'Yeah so your plans were ruined. What has that got to do with Jesse and my father?' Aiden asked, unsure whether he wanted to hear the answer.

'Well we had a nasty discovery,' Dani looked unusually nervous for her, 'Your father was discovered to be working with Damien. There was evidence in Rihanne's safe of contact they've been having. Meetings and stuff. They were all in on the plan. Jesse went back to the Vortex. He will be standing trial tomorrow for treason.'

Aiden said nothing shock written plainly on his face. 'He was working with Damien on the White House Plot? It can't be true, it can't.'

'Aiden I'm so sorry but it's true. We can head back now if you want.'

The next few days seemed to pass in a blur, the trial where he was sentenced to hang, the hanging itself and then of course the funeral. At the funeral Aiden had been quiet. At first he wouldn't go but after I promised to go with him I convinced him to change into a dark black suit and go. It was awful, watching Aiden's suffering.

Though we both knew Mr Coyle was not his father. It was the only father he knew. The funeral was the first time she had seen anyone other than Aiden. He refused to go near anyone else. She was the only person he would talk to her and even then he was quiet and when he talked to her it was never about Mr Coyle.

He seemed to want a distraction as they spent barley more than an hour in The Vortex straight. It might have been the memories there that bothered him as he never slept at night and the only sleep she got over the few days was the couple of time she fell asleep during a movie. Even then he just watched her while she sleep unable to himself.

After the funeral he refused to talk to her about it. He was much more talkative but any subjects involving family or Damien at all was carefully avoided.

A week passed since the funeral and her and Aiden had been out all day and night. They were sitting in her room now doing nothing. She must have fallen asleep as he woke up and he wasn't there. She panicked at first as she hadn't been away from him for the last two weeks and his lack of presence felt strange, wrong even.

She stood up and was about to leave to behind him she saw a note written in his cured handwriting.

Esmée ,

I just went to change. I hope you don't wake but if you do I am just changing. I'll back soon so don't fret my love.

Love you always Aiden

xxxx

I waited for hours sitting on the bed sketching a couple of drawings. Once it got it to 6 I knew something was wrong. I had no idea what it was but a sixth sense told me something had happened to him or was going to soon. She raced down the corridor to Aiden's room skidding outside the door.

Esmée banged loudly on Aiden's door praying she had been wrong and that he would be in there sleeping or just relaxing. The door swung open but instead of Aiden standing in the doorway it was a maid. She knew it was not time for the tidying of the rooms yet and her stomach twisted.

'You looking for Master Coyle ma'am?' the maid asked her.

'Yes I was, could you tell me where he is?' she dreaded the answer, already the feeling that something was terribly wrong. She should have realized when Aiden had left. They had spent every waking minute together since the man he had always believed was his father had been convicted. It was then a terrible thought entered her mind.

The maid confirmed it, 'I thought you would have known. He's down for his trail in the ball room. He was working for his father. They were both working against us and just to think I actually liked the boy. Actually thought you would have been with him.'

She turned round practically running down the hall without another word. The words of the maid went round and round her head as she ran, '_He__was__working__for__his__father.'__'...his__trial...'__'thought_you_would__have__been__with__him.'_ She knew they weren't true except the last part as she had the same thought as she had heard about the trial. Why hadn't he told her what he had been accused of? It made no sense. He had always said there was no secrets between them and she had thought he had really meant it. She was concentrating so much on her thoughts she hadn't been focusing on where she was going but her legs seemed to have instinctively taken her to the best place, knowing she couldn't go into the trial alone.

Esmée knocked on Romeo's door praying he had not gone down to see the trial. After just a few knocks though the door swung open to reveal Romeo still in his fighting gear which was rumpled as though he had been in a fight though he seemed unscathed to her.

He motioned for her come in saying nothing while he closed the door behind her. He put his arms round her holding her close to him, as though he knew that something was wrong.

All the built up emotion of the last few hours over powered her and she let the tears that had earlier refused to come flow freely in a steady stream down her cheeks. Romeo said nothing just letting her cry it out, occasionally wiping a stray tear from her eyes absent-mindedly.

Once her tears had subsided and she was able to recollect herself, Romeo held her at a distance holding her wrists firmly, 'What's the matter? You can trust me. Just tell me.'

She said nothing realizing he knew nothing as he and Nick had been out which explained the fighting gear, not sure how to explain all that had happened.

Eventually he spoke again, 'It's Aiden isn't it?'

Unsure how he knew she simply nodded.

He looked resigned as he looked away from here finally breaking the intense look he had fixated on he since she had stopped crying, 'Your face told me.'

She then found the ability to speak, 'They think Aiden was working with his father but I know he wasn't. He wouldn't do that. You've got to believe me. I know what he's like.'

All he said was, 'As do I.'

She started to defend Aiden, determined he should know he had got Aiden wrong.

'I know what you're about to say and before you do you should know I really only ever hated Aiden because I was jealous. Everyone always liked him so much more than me but I do believe you and I know he wouldn't do that. Definitely not to you. He loves you too much.'

She was surprised. That was the first time he had admitted Aiden really did love her, 'Thank you. I just need someone to believe me.'

He seemed to suddenly freeze, a sudden look of pure fear crossing his features momentarily. It didn't last look but she knew she hadn't mistaken it. He refused to look at her, heading over to his bed and reaching something from underneath.

He slipped in his pocket, quickly changing his shirt into a less crumpled checked one. He was still refusing to look at her as he was frozen at the doorway where she had not moved from. As he watched him she couldn't help but admire his rippling muscles despite the situation. He confused her so much, making her head fuzzy if she looked at him for too long.

'What is it?' she asked him as he came towards her.

He didn't answer shaking his head but there was the same look of terror and fear in his eyes as before and just took her hand, dragging her out of the room. The silence was tangible and she hated it but not as much as he did.

After being hauled almost roughly half way down the corridor she got fed up and yanked her hand free, not caring it was the first time he had held her hand and not just her wrist.

'What is it Romeo? I need to know. You can't keep this from me.' her voice was rough, the despair scraping her voice raw.

Romeo was torn. He knew it was unfair to keep it from her but he couldn't stand to see her hurt and especially to be the one to inflict it as even after all that had happened he loved her deeply. He knew it was pointless but h tried to discourage her, 'You really don't want to hear this. I might just be jumping to conclusions.'

She didn't reply but the look on her force of pure stubbornness told her she would go nowhere unless he told her. He toyed with the idea of just lifting her up and going but he couldn't not in this position. She wasn't his territory to play with and he had learnt to respect that.

'It's just Aid...' he paused unsure if he could say it gently, lessen the blow, 'You do know that the death penalty is allowed once you hit your...'

He was about to continue but she interrupted, 'His eighteenth birthday!'

It made sense to her now why he spent all his time with her since his supposed fathers execution. He had predicted he would face the same fate which explained why he had needed her at his father's execution. She guessed he assumed it would scare her off going to his so as not to let her see him die.

He could see the pain flashing across her face and she leant against the wall of the corridor, letting herself slide down as her tears slid down her face.

He wanted to help her but she seemed to have forgotten he even existed. Just as he thought she was about to collapse on the floor she stood up, still against the wall and banged her fist off the wall, 'No!'

He jumped surprised at the strength in her voice, 'We need to go now. Come on!' She grabbed his arm pulling her along with a surprising amount of strength, yanking him out of his frozen state.

They both ran down the stairs keeping together without realizing they were doing it. They skidded to a halt outside the doors of the ball room where the trial was being held. Romeo threw open the doors with such force that she expected everyone in the room to turn to look at them but once she got in she realized no-one had even looked at them as they were too busy listening to Nick at the front.

She then noticed the figure standing just behind Nick. It was Aiden but he was practically unrecognisable with a look so devoid of emotion you would think he was a zombie. He did seem unusually pale to her.

He seemed to be making a point of not looking at anyone in particular but it didn't matter everyone was absorbed with what Nick was saying into the podium. Between where they were and the podium was the largest group of Psychics she had ever seen together.

It horrified her such a huge number would turn up to see a young man on trial for his life like it was entertainment.

'He's nearing the end of his speech.' Romeo whispered in her ear, 'We can see what's happening after. They've already announced the verdict.'

He didn't seem visibly upset but then he didn't wear his emotions on his sleeve like others. He was the sort of person you could never tell what sort of mood he was in unless you knew him well as he now did but even to her he just seemed coll and distant.

It was soon clear Romeo was right as people started to shuffle out of the hall in small groups of two or three. She listened in to the people's conversations as they passed and was eventually rewarded. Two ladies dressed up for the occasion walked past slowly talking about the verdict, 'Nick is being soft. I knew he would be too biased to do the trial.'

'Yeah I know.' the other woman agreed, 'How is exile a fitting crime to a traitor?'

She stopped listening to the women, a look of relief crossed her features as she was relieved of her worst her faith. She glanced up at where Aiden was still standing to find him looking at her with a look of the most painful betrayal as though she had let him down.

She smiled at him trying to reassure him but his face just wiped blank of emotion and he looked away from her, watching people as they left. Nick whispered something to him and he departed the stage, disappearing into the crowd.

The crowd parted for him allowing a wide berth to pass through to the exit, watching him with angry eyes as though he was a criminal. As he neared he glanced at her with the same wounded expression on his face as before but glanced away mouthing something she couldn't make out at Romeo behind her. It stung her that Romeo was more important to him than her at such a moment. She went to follow him but she felt a firm hand on the back of her jumper keeping her back. She turned angrily to find Romeo behind her. She was so angry she almost hit him but he ducked letting go of her jumper but instead of letting her go he grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him.

'Aiden doesn't want you to go after him. This isn't something he would want you to have to suffer with him.' he insisted trying to hold her gaze.

She tried to free her wrists but his grip was iron clad, 'How would you know anything about what he wants! You hate him and want me for yourself!' she was practically screaming at him and heads were turning to stare at them.

Romeo glanced round then swept her up in his arms and carried her over to the far side of the hall that was now empty.

'Let me go.' she thumped him on the arm but he didn't seem to feel it but he did set her down on the edge of the stage. She wandered if she could get past him and run to the exit.

'Don't even think of running.' he said as though he had read her thoughts, 'I am faster and smarter. You won't get away from me and it would make this so much easier if you would make it easier by letting me explain. You do want to know what Aiden mouthed at me when he left, don't you?'

He had her there and he knew it. He sat on the stage beside her. 'First I may want you but I wouldn't do that to Aiden. He asked me to look after you for him because he knows he can't and I will but I am looking after him for him not for my own benefits.'

'He wants you to look after me?' she repeated, embarrassed she had been angry at him, after the last contact he got with anyone he used to make sure she was safe.

'Of course. I'm sure you would do the same for him after all. And you know you could make this whole thing a lot easier by co-operating with me. You do want to respect his wishes?'

He was twisting it but she had no choice but to agree. There was no way she could resist if Aiden really wanted it.

'Look now we have had your little drama moment, can I show you something?' his vice no sounded relaxed as though he wanted to have fun now.

'Is this really the time for your antics?' she asked half joking, half seriously.

He put on a mock injured voice, 'How could you think such a thing?' his voice then went back to it's excitement, 'You're not coming then? It will help you, trust me.'

She debated for a minute unsure if she could trust him but as always eventually she just took the bull by the horn and went with him.

He pulled her in the direction of the kitchen which immediately aroused her suspicions, 'And the kitchen is going to help us how?' she asked him trying to make herself sound cheery even though all she wanted to do was sit down and cry.

He seemed to notice she was upset though as his voice was calming and maybe a little sarcastic, 'We aren't going to the kitchen though a trip to the kitchens is never amiss.' he said, 'Except now.' he added when he saw the look of disapproval flicker across Esmée's face.

'Good, not now. Later I promise,' she adopted the tone of voice one would use of an owner talking to it's dog who has just done something good for once, 'So if it's not the kitchen's where are we going?'

'The dungeons!' he gave her a wicked smile at her over his shoulder as he pulled towards a narrow set of steps she hadn't noticed just to the left of the door to the kitchen.

'There are dungeons here?' she exclaimed, 'And they're being used for what exactly?' Her tone reflected the weariness she felt about what Romeo wanted to show her in a dungeon.

'Why of course. All old houses have them.' he explained cheerfully as though talking about a soccer match he was going to, 'We're just going down to talk to my dear father and your almost fiancé.' His voice sounded neutral throughout but when he said father there was a glinting anger in his eyes, replaced immediately by a cheeky twinkle when he reminded her of her previous fiancé.

'Damon, you're telling me Damon's down there.' her voice trembled a little as she thought of facing him again for the first time after that fleeting glance at his house when it had collapsed on them., 'How is this going to help may I ask?'

They had arrived at a large black solid looking door and Romeo stopped in front of it turning to face her, 'My father,' his voice oozed venom and an obvious hatred, 'my little Esmée is going to give us the answers we need.'

'And what makes you think he'd tell us his secrets.'

'Well I am his son.' which he said with disgust, 'he should be willing enough to talk to me.

She wasn't so sure it was really going to be that simple but when he gestured for her to go through, the door he had unlocked with they key she had saw out in his pocket earlier, she did, praying Romeo knew what he was doing.

Romeo gripped her hand, as they walked towards a small light at the far end of the dungeon. She wanted to tell him she didn't need his hand but the door clicked close behind her enveloping them in complete darkness.

She gripped his hand tighter not being able to see what she was doing which made her wonder how he saw where he was going hoping he wasn't just guessing as he was pulling her across quite fast.

They were still much further from the light than she had expected them to be and suddenly she tripped over something blocking her path. It ripped her hand from Romeo's grip which made her panic, 'Romeo, Romeo where are you. I can't see you.' Once she stopped she heard what sounded like a faint laugh from a distance away. It was then she felt Romeo's hand gripping her hand pulling her round something.

He came up behind her placing his hands on her shoulder, 'Remember what I told you. I know Aiden taught you more, let your power reach your senses.'

She remembered the first time Aiden had showed her how to use her powers, how he had held her close so they could connect their powers.

She put it out of her head, the feel of his arms around her and concentrated on enveloping the power round her like a blanket of mist. It came easier now as Aiden had said it would, allowing her to enhance all her senses at once.

Immediately she could hear even the slightest crunch, there seemed to be a faint light allowing her to see her around herself and she could smell the rotten stench of the rotting dungeons.

She attempted to block her smell sense the way Aiden had showed her and she surprised herself again as it came easily to her like an obedient dog. Romeo wasting as little time, knowing they really shouldn't be down here grabbed her wrist pulling her along.

'The joys of being a Psychic.' she grinned at Romeo who was pulling her along slightly ahead, after she looked round at the dingy vast room with rotten god knew what lying around her feet.

'Hey it does have it's advantages you know.' his voice was teasing, 'In other words you don't fall flat on your face.'

She pulled her wrist free so she could come up beside him, bumping into him purposely, temporarily unbalancing him, 'I was not on my face!' she argued, defensively.

'Oh just keep telling yourself that.' he laughed but was quickly shut up by her hand that punched out hitting him on the arm hard, enough to make him wince which was quite hard being a Psychic. 'How on earth!' his voice was a mask of shock and a little hurt.

'A good teacher and a lot of practice pays off, even for someone who falls on her face.' her voice was smug as she got him back hard.

'So you're admitting I was right now then.' his voice was taunting, 'Should've been prepared for that. I know how good Aiden is but as a teacher? That bit is a surprise and he can't have been working with you for long.'

'Nope only started after our first date and only for hour long sessions. He doesn't like to be doing anything boring for too long.' she explained cheerfully.

'Of course sitting still for Aiden has always been the most severe sort of torture to him. Can't see why honestly. I personally love to sit and relax every...'

Esmée cut him off with a wave of her hand as they approached the first of the dingy cells.

'Always so rude. Are you like this with Aiden...' She cut him off gesturing for him to be silent as she saw one of the cells was occupied. A dark hunched shadow in the corner of the cell.

The stood in front of the cell waiting for him to turn to them. After what seemed an age he did and Esmée was shocked. She had expected him to be dirty and raggedy but instead he looked exactly as he had that day she had seen at him house.

He leered at her as thought he could tell where her thoughts had lead her. If Romeo noticed her discomfort he made no comment instead addressing Damien, 'You know why I am here.' It wasn't a question it was a statement but Romeo still paused as though waiting for an answer.

Damien then turned his gaze from Esmée, turning to Romeo but the leer stayed on his face. 'My dear son. You ant answers as all of us do.' his raised his hand as though he wanted to reach to Romeo with an affectionate gesture.

'I'm no son of yours.' his voice was calm but she could feel his anger like a radiating wave.

'Well hate to burst your bubble. There's not much you can do about it.' he sighed, 'I may not have been much of a father but I did my best by both of you.'

'You did nothing,' it seemed to come out as a snarl, 'You dumped us on parents who knew we would love and they us. Is that what you call doing your best, waiting till we were old enough enough then tell us you were our father.'

'Well not quite. You really weren't meant to find out just yet but my little Esmée,' he pointed at Esmée, 'and her dear boy messed up my plans. You should be blaming the two of them, not me.'

'They weren't the reason you lied,' he retorted, 'That was all done by yourself. You needed no help there.'

'True but there was good reason,' Damon explained using the tone of one who was talking to a particularly dull pupil, 'My plans couldn't work if I had children and your mother broke my heart. I couldn't bring you up alone so I employed the best people I knew, not that they ever knew they were my children.

I just wanted you to grow up properly without being involved in my plans but could reap the benefits when it was complete. I wanted the best for both of you.'

'Nice tale,' Romeo sneered after he was finished, his tone reminding Esmée of someone but she couldn't put her finger on who, 'Now you've had your chance to be a sentimental father I would like to get on to something important. I need answers and since you want the best for my brother and I you will answer.'

Esmée had expected him to refuse to say anything but he instead he simply said, 'Of course, anything, as long as I know the answer.'

'Oh you do I guarantee that.' Romeo's smile was cruel, 'It's my dear brother Aiden. Heard what happened?' Esmée knew he wasn't happy about Aiden being his brother but he wasn't letting that come across now. He made it out he cared for him.

'Not unless I could read your mind,' he rocked his head back, laughing at his own joke. He stopped suddenly, looking at Esmée and Romeo intently, 'It is a little funny. You know it is. You want to laugh really'

'Yes we will be laughing when we get the answers we need.' Esmée had surprised Romeo by speaking up, especially in such a harsh tone, but he knew how much this meant to her.

'Well little angel, when you put it that way, maybe you would care to explain my son's situation. I can assume it's not good or why would you bother me.' he said in a mock sweet voice.

Romeo picked up, 'He has been exiled thanks to you and your stupid partner. They think he was working with you.'

Ignoring Romeo's obvious anger, 'Well aren't you all in a pickle but then I should have realized they would think that.'

'Yeah well now thanks to your stupidity Aiden is being unfairly punished because of your stupidity.' Esmée's voice had returned to a calm state but the anger simmered underneath and both Damien and Romeo knew how dangerous it could be if she lost her temper.

'Actually not my stupidity. You can thank Mr Coyle for being careless but I can't talk. Look at me in a prison, awaiting my death.' his voice turned sad at the end.

It was then Romeo realized despite Damien's outward hostility he really didn't want him to die so he concocted a plan that took advantage of this. 'I may be able to offer you a chance out of here but only if you do something for you.'

'There's nothing you can do,' he sighed, 'I deserve this I know but it's bad timing.'

'Oh but I can. I will convince them to allow you to have Aiden's punishment and he can go free but you have to do something or else it won't work.'

Esmée wondered what on earth he was planning. How could he expect to get Damien out of this and more importantly why would he want to.

'You need evidence to allow Aiden's freedom don't you?' he didn't wait for a reply, 'Every meeting between Mr Coyle and I was recorded. They are hidden in the basement of the public library in Mr Coyle's personal treasury. The key is the same one to his house safe, which I assume will have been kept for his investigation.'

Romeo nodded his head, 'Thank you. I will get you out of here I swear.' His voice was solemn.

He turned to leave but was stopped by Damien grabbing the sleeve of his shirt, 'That girl,' he nodded at Esmée who was now halfway across the room unable to hear the next whisper, 'She's more than you think. She will ruin you and your brother.'

'Rubbish, how could you know anything of the sort.' he said about to pull his sleeve free but Damien's next words chilled him to the bone.

'There has been talk for years of a girl born directly into the Darcy bloodline. She is the first in hundreds of years. It is written in the oldest of scriptures.'

He then let go of his shirt and Romeo gave his father one last fleeting look before running up to the stairs to join Esmée, 'What did he want?' she asked.

He hesitated, unsure whether to tell her but he knew prophecies were not to be heard by those involved, 'Just spouting all that fatherly crap again.' he said finally.

She didn't believe him but knew it was not her place to question. Damien was his father no matter how much she hated the idea and could see nothing of him in Romeo or Aiden, yet the two boys were so alike in so many ways.

Just as she had thought that she realized the person who Romeo's tone had reminded of her was Damien's when he and Aiden had fought at his house.

She said nothing, leading the way up the stairs and Romeo was equally quiet.

It wasn't till they reached the light of the hall at the top of the stairs did Romeo say anything, 'Let's hope Nick is not in the library.'

He pulled her along, making her wander why he hoped Romeo was not in the library. Once they got to the library finding it empty she decided to ask him and she told him all items taken in an investigation are kept here and Nick would not like them taking the keys without good reason.

'Where will we find them?' she asked him, seeing no pile of item anywhere.

He lead he to the window seat at the far end of the room, lifting up and rummaged through it, 'Here is where we find it.' he said, holding up a set of ordinary keys on a chain.

She smiled, 'Good find, so now how do we know which unlocks his house safe?'

'Easy,' he returned her smile, 'We go to his house and try them.'

'Why not go straight to the library?' she asked, wanting to be quick.

'I know you want this done quick but we can't walk into a treasury and try twenty different keys. The less suspicious we look the better.'

She sighed, knowing it made sense but she really didn't want to wait. Patience wasn't really her style.

'Come on. Let's go quick, we are going to have to walk as the vehicles are only for official purpose.' he said gesturing for her to follow him.

She did as she said but then as they were about to walk out she remembered something.

'One minute,' she shouted to Romeo as she raced away upstairs towards her bedroom, 'I need to get something. Won't take long.' She had expected him to follow but he didn't waiting for her at the door.

Seconds later she was back beside him her bag in hand, 'A bag. You went for your bag?'

He sounded shocked as though it wasn't important. She could see why but it was not the bag she had gone for but what was in it. 'Actually no. I went for these.' she explained dangling a small set of keys in front of Romeo.

'Keys?' he asked, 'You have a car?'

'Not exactly,' she grinned cheekily, 'It's Aiden's and not a car either. It's my keys to his motor bike. He's teaching me to ride but I thought you might know how to ride it.'

His face split into a grin, 'Nice, I do ride a little. So prepare yourself for a ride and a half.'

They headed towards the garage and Esmée went to the back. Romeo switched the light to see her uncovering a bike. He had never seen it before but knew Aiden had always wanted a motorbike, and now he had one.

He walked over to it swinging himself onto it. He felt a twinge of guilt knowing this must have been special to Aiden, being able to take her out on his motorbike. Just the two of them, happy together.

He knew under any other circumstances Aiden would be furious. Maybe he still will be he thought to himself but he couldn't explain this reluctance to Esmée who was now behind him on the bike.

He revved the engine shooting out of the garage, must faster than he should've, only slowing when he realized the gate was too slow for him and he would've crashed.

They raced down the street, much faster than Aiden had ever dared to take her and definitely would condoned the reckless driving his bike was now being out through. Romeo couldn't help but enjoy the feel of her holding him so tightly as they sped down the streets. It was dangerous now he knew but she just made him want her all the time.

Esmée half enjoyed the thrill but was half terrified of crashing or falling off. The worst was one he squeezed down the middle of a traffic jam and when the went beside a double decker bus she could've sworn the bus was going to topple on them as he could see the very slight sway.

When they finally got to the house he screeched to a halt, ripping her hands from round his waist throwing her onto the grass rather unceremoniously. She stood up, brushing the dirt and grass off her jeans. She had half expected help from Romeo but he was already half way across the courtyard, heading to the door.

By the time she caught up with him he was trying a couple of keys in the front lock. 'You all right. As I said I am not exactly the best on a motorbike. Never have been able to stop and I think that was relatively good.' He wasn't even looking at her as he said it concentrating on finding the key, 'Aha!' he said suddenly as he twisted a key and the door swung open.

He walked with purpose down the hall, not checking to see if she followed. Confused by his sudden change in character she followed at a distance. She didn't know what could make him so suddenly unfriendly towards her. She didn't remember saying anything offensive to him.

'Here, come in you dawdler.' He called from the bottom of the hall.

He had disappeared into the room and had his back to her twiddling with the keys again.

She looked about the room letting him find the key. It was a small room with sparse furniture, consisting of a table, which had clearly been cleared, a chair and a number of filing cabinets.

Romeo was at the opposite end of the room and she saw a painting at his feet. The safe must have been hidden behind the painting.

'How come you knew where the safe was?' she asked, knowing he couldn't have been looking long so must have had some idea.

'All Psychics leave things in similar places. Safes are always in the office and there isn't many hiding places in such a small room.' he sounded bored and she tried not to take it offensively. He must just be really concentrated on finding the key.

Allowing him quiet to work she sat on the chair casting her mind back to the last time she had been in a place similar to this. The room had been shaped differently but it contained the same desk, chair and filing cabinets. That time she had been rifling through papers on the desk, while Aiden had been looking through the cabinets with his back to her until he had found the birth and adoption certificates.

She remembered how he had simply stopped, staring at the pieces of paper in his hand. She remember asking him what he'd found. He said nothing as though he hadn't heard.

She'd gone up to see herself and that's when the truth had been first discovered about him and Romeo. It had been a shock but we had both snapped out of it, carrying on the investigation, eventually finding a date he had scribbled on a piece of paper beside his phone, then torn off but the indent had still been clear.

She as jolted back into the present by Romeo, 'I've got it. This key fits.'

She looked up at him. He was standing in front of the desk, holding the chain by one of the smaller keys on the chain.

'So we can go now.' she said hopefully.

His face crumpled and his voice had an edge of sympathy, 'Actually no. It's past nine. We're going to have to head home. The library won't be open. We'll just wait till tomorrow. Nothing will change in that time.'

The ride back on the motorbike was as mental as the journey to but Esmée's thoughts were elsewhere. She didn't even notice how close they came to crashing with Romeo' rash driving.

He himself hardly noticed finding it hard to concentrate on his driving with her leaning on the back of his jacket. He willed her to say something to break the silence but dared not to himself knowing she was going through a hard time.

At the back his mind there was a glint of his old jealousy and mischievousness but he fought it keeping Damon's word in his head.

They had barely stopped when Esmée hopped off the back of the motorbike and practically ran inside without looking back. Romeo decided to park the motorbike then he would give her the keys. No point bothering her when she was clearly so distraught.

He parked the motorbike, gave it one last loving pat before turning his back and heading indoors. He head towards his room then once he reached the door, instead of going in continued on till he got to Esmée's door.

He was about to knock when he heard a sound from inside the room. At first he thought it must have been Roxy or Jesse comforting her and was about to turn away to give them privacy when she realized it was Esmée alone but she was crying, real heart-breaking sobs that pulled at Romeo's heartstrings.

He wanted to help her, comfort her but he was sure his presence would just make things worse for her.

He returned to his room this time going in. He walked over to his desk and after a lot of rummaging found a piece of paper and a pen and started to write.

Esmée's chest hurt with the tears and her eyes stung. She had no more tears to cry and everything was silent. It was then she heard footsteps outside the door which she hoped were not heading her way. She was in no mood for visitors.

She put her head on her pillow turning so if anyone came in they wouldn't see she wasn't asleep. She heard the door open but no-one said anything. They just came in and she heard a small thump on her table as they set something down.

Whoever it was came closer and she feared they would realize she was awake but they placed a gentle kiss on her hair before leaving. She heard the door being closed softly behind the person and their soft descent down the hall.

She opened her eyes and sat up once she was sure the hall was empty and padded over to the table where the person had left her key to the motorbike. Just the sight of the keys that belonged to Aiden was enough to want to make her eyes tear again had there been anything left to cry. She picked them up and noticed there was an envelope with no name written on the front. She slid the envelope open, opening the sheet of paper that read,

Dear Esmée

I know I should have probably just talked to you but I didn't want to make you feel any worse than you do already. I know this must be hurting you beyond anything I could possibly imagine but you must know you are never alone. I am always here for you as is Jesse and Roxy should you need someone to talk to.

I know you think I would never understand and I must want him to never come back ,to have you for myself but it's not true. Before I met you this would have been the sort of thing I would have been glad of but your pain is not something I can relish or allow me to take advantage of you.

You see I am suffering along with you. It can't be half what you're going through but losing you even though I knew for such little time was the worst thing that has ever happened to me.

I want you to know I love you and will always will but I don't deserve you. I'm selfish and never think of others. You deserve so much more than that and I know my brother can be that for you. As I have already said I was jealous of Aiden but I knew when I met you that Aiden was exactly your type and I wasn't prepared to let him have you so that's why I compelled you.

I believed at the time having you by force was better than seeing someone I considered a rival having you. Though I started to realize my mistake once I saw how captivated you were by him. Even compelling you was not strong enough to keep you from your soul mate. I realize now I was trying to separate fate and now I will do my best to make it up to you but reuniting you as you need and deserve.

I will see you tomorrow at ten o'clock tomorrow to go get this done. Try not to suffer too much tonight. You will be together soon enough.

Love as always

Romeo

The first thing she noticed about the letter was the similar handwriting between the the two brothers. It made sense but it till seemed strange. She thought about what he was saying. How he admitted what he had done was wrong and wanting to try to redeem himself.

It made her see he was confused with her and every time he was around her he had to fight his feelings. It mad her respect him that he had made the effort and mostly succeeded. His faith meant a lot even if he wasn't sure what would happen.

That night Aiden's phone rang out again and again, with the same name flashing on the screen every single time. He left it sitting beside him as the girl's voice came out of his phone when she left messages over and over again.

'Aiden if you're there. I know you're there. Just please pick up the phone. I need to talk to you more than anything else. I can explain everything if you just give me the chance.'

Aiden looked at the phone, listening carefully each time, unwilling to miss a second of her sweet voice.

Back in her bedroom Esmée had become frustrated after having called Aiden at least 15 times in the last two hours but he still refused to pick up. She knew he was there but he clearly just wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

It stung her that he wouldn't talk t her but eventually exhaustion got the better of her and she fell asleep curled on top of her blankets.

Aiden meanwhile walked aimlessly around the town, doing his best to enjoy what was left of his time in the city he had grown up in. He was now in the park walking through it enjoying the silence of the park at such an hour, only interrupted by the occasional couple strolling through the park.

It seemed everywhere he went he saw someone who reminded him of Esmée as though trying to torture him even more about what he had lost. He hadn't seen her all day and he was glad. He didn't want her to hurt anymore and though she didn't seem to realize seeming again would just hurt more, prolonging the inevitable.

He checked his phone for the time, five minutes to midnight. What does one do in their last five minutes before having to leave forever he wondered. He knew the answer but it wasn't possible for him tonight. There was just one person he wanted to be with right now and she was across the city, most likely sleeping in a comfortable bed, having pleasant dreams instead of this nightmare.

He sat down beside a fountain waiting. There was a couple on a bench close by

and he couldn't leave till they went. No he would just have to wait and hope they moved soon. So there he sat in his last five minutes in New York city on a slightly damp bench waiting to be quite alone so he can go.

Esmée walked along the path that wound through the park. Her mind was roaming on irrelevant topics but eventually she realized she was close to the fountain where she had come on that first date with Aiden.

It seemed no matter how many times they went and how they made it appear it was still that small little insignificant beach that had her in awe. A beach situated in the centre of the bustling New York City that no-one else was aware of. The remembrance of her and Aiden standing at that fountain on their first date was still a sharp clear image in her head yet seemed to have occurred a life time ago to her. The image made her want to cry.

The look on his face when she had lasts seen him still haunted her like it was burned into the back of her eyes. The look of hurt and betrayal written clearly across his face still caused her pain to remember after so many hours. It had dragged for her, the hours since he had left.

She had hurt him so much then but she knew better now. It wasn't as they had all assumed. Damon had enlightened her just earlier this day.

She could see his face impassive as the others had kicked him out, branding him as a traitor by association. It was not until he had turned to see her standing at the back of the room having just come in that he showed any of his feelings. The raw pain of betrayal which nearly immediately turned back to its expressionless mask but she could sense his pain and now the same pain was stabbing at her.

It wasn't till much later she realized he had assumed she believed the others over him but by then it had been too late and he had gone, no-one aware of where he went. Her head had doubted him but in her heart she had known it couldn't be true. She just needed the solid facts to back it.

Of course she had been right and he hadn't deserved that harsh treatment from everyone but they had no idea of what she did. Even if they did she knew no-one would believe her.

Of course most would say their source wasn't reliable and true Damon was a liar through and through but she knew he hadn't been lying as all Psychics can. She had heard the video tape herself, that revealed Aiden had no involvement whatsoever. Now all she had to do was wait but it was long and painful.

Ever since she had been trying to contact to him but she had no idea where he had been. He had not returned to his fathers house though it had been left to him and had checked into none of the local hotels.

She had called him dozens of time but she just got through to voice mail where his agonizingly familiar voice said in a recorded message simply saying he was taking no calls, that he was busy. She had left numerous messages in the last hour or two but eventually gave up assuming he no longer had any interest in even talking to her.

She continued her pointless ramble until she came to be standing in front of the fountain, the entrance to Aiden's special place. Suddenly she knew why her wanderings had taken her here. If he didn't want to be found this was the perfect place. She was surprised at herself for not having thought of it before.

When she got to the fountain she turned her back, starting the routine she was now so familiar with praying she had a coin on her.

She found one and threw it into the fountain as she had but now that she wasn't with Aiden she knew emptying her mind wouldn't do much so she imagined Aiden's face floating before her as though she was seeing his reflection in a water pool.

She focused her mind emptying her mind of all thoughts that didn't involve Aiden, an easy feat as she had done nothing but think of Aiden the past few days, and focusing on her immensely strong desire to at least see him or be with him.

She felt the familiar gusts of wind surround her lifting her off her feet. Excitement coursed through her as she realized she had done it without Aiden for the first time and I had worked!

Only then did she notice the gusts of wind were not the light winds she was used to but were slowly building up to almost hurricane strength. She started to panic thinking something had gone wrong and she remembered Romeo's dark words in her head, 'Those who dabble in what they don't know learn their lesson the hard way.'

She could now see what he meant as the winds around her got steadily stronger, whipping at her clothes and face causing her to feel like her hair was being ripped from her head. If you don't understand what you're doing you can get yourself into serious trouble. Just as he was starting to think she might really be in severe trouble the wind started to subside a little and she felt herself slowly fall.

Her feet hit the ground with an unusual amount of force but it was firm ground so she was glad. Though the wind was much less fierce there was till wind whipping round her quite fiercely.

She was surprised to find herself in the same beach her and Aiden had come on their first date but it was not quite the same she realized as it was stormy with rough winds, dark clouds hanging overhead and the sea was a rolling mass of angry black waves.

It was a contrast to the sunny tropical beach with a clam turquoise sea and golden sand sprawled for miles it had been but she could see the familiar land marks proving it was the same beach.

Esmée jumped of the precipice she was standing on and walked along the beach and as she walked she spotted Aiden sitting on the other side of the beach staring out at the sea. He looked so lonely with his knees up and his face resting on the as though he was too tired to hold it up himself.

She walked over towards him sitting on the damp sand beside him crunching her knees up as well staring out at the sea. He was quiet and so was she for a long length of time.

'I thought I was never going to find you.' she smiled encouragingly at him.

His voice was dull and flat, devoid of emotion as he replied, 'I knew if you really wanted to find me you would come here.'

She was nervous and apprehensive in case he was till angry with her, 'Will you ever forgive me?' she asked hope in her voice.

He turned his body but still he didn't face her as though hiding, 'It's you who needs to forgive not me. I just wanted you to be able to forgive me and live with yourself.'

She was surprise, she had been convinced he hated her or was angry with her at least. All she could say in reply was, 'Oh.' He didn't seem to expect much of an answer, 'I always forgive you no matter what.'

'You know that was nearly my immediate thoughts after I left. I wanted to come back to you so badly but I knew you had to be the one to come. I was the one in the wrong.'

'You know you had nothing to be ashamed of. Why did you let them think you had?' she exclaimed after his saying that.

He sighed, 'It didn't matter to me what they thought of me. All I wanted to do was go to you and explain but you were there at the back of the hall and with all my emotions running so high I fell to the conclusion that you were with them. What was it that changed your mind about it then.'

She leant her shoulder against his as he skipped stones he picked up from beside him, into the ocean, 'There was no change of mind. I knew you could not have done anything wrong but I knew everyone else was convinced you had been an accomplice and I was scared. Scared they would do something awful to you and that is why I was there. To make sure they didn't do anything to hurt you but it was me that hurt you and I am so sorry for that.'

She continued after a moments hesitation, 'I knew you would hate me thinking I had turned against you. I knew it hadn't helped I was with Romeo but he was the only one who would believe me that you would never do such a thing. You had never shown jealously before with our relationship but I suppose when you're up at the front being shamed and I was at the back with him it looked back.

All I wish now as that I had been up there with you, supporting you. I need evidence that you were innocent and it came from an unlikely source, Damien. He was the one who showed me you knew nothing of it. He showed me him and your father discussing you and whether they should let you in. It was from the collection of videos from their recorded meetings. I learnt an important lesson, have faith no matter what.'

'Do you have faith in me?' the question was abrupt and unexpected. When he looked at her she could tell by his face he had been crying. The first time she had known him to seem truly vulnerable.

She looked down at the ground kicking the sand underneath her feet, 'Yeah, yes I do.' She replied with as much conviction as she could knowing it really was true and knew it would never cease to be true.

They sat there for what seemed like an age saying nothing just leaning against each other comforted by the others presence. Her thoughts were in a whirl, her emotions confused, making it hard for her to focus on any one thing in particular.

As she sat there she attempted to pull her thoughts together and eventually there was only one thing bothering her. How Aiden had left without telling her. Her grievances were endless but this had caused her so much more pain than anything else.

'You should have told you were leaving,' her voice was barely above a whisper, 'You needed to tell me where you were going. I do have faith in you but I don't want to have to doubt that when you keep such things from me.'

'I wanted to tell you. You need to understand that,' he was looking straight at her as spoke, 'It is harder than you could possibly imagine to do the right thing. I tried to tell you but I just didn't know how to say it.'

'The hardest things to tell are always the most important. Telling me everything no matter how hard is the only way we can be together in an entirely trusting relationship and I want to be.' she hardly heard what she was saying as her thoughts were elsewhere.

She could hear Aiden's voice in her head after the funeral, 'They must be thinking about who else would be working with him.' She could see now he had been trying to tell her but at the time all she go from that was a lot of confusion. She hadn't seen how those working with Mr Coyle could have affected him.

Her memories ran back to an earlier time, just after they came from Rihanne's house. They had been leaving and Aiden had said little to her but the one thing he said seemed strange again at the time, 'I'm just like my father. I actually am.' she had told him it wasn't rue but he hadn't been talking to her. More just trying to hint his involvement with Mr Coyle. She had thought he was talking about Damon.

Now looking back she could remember so many times he had tried to tell her but she hadn't realized.

She was brought back to the present by Aiden taking her hand, 'You're right you know. I have to show my faith in you and I realize now I can tell you anything even if I can't seem to find a way to articulate it. You are always there for me.'

'You're right and now that you have realized it we can truly trust each other,' he replied, 'I will never forget the feeling of when I thought you were going to die but now I know what true pain is.'

'You thought I was going to die, nut why?' she was about to answer but he jumped in, answering his own question, 'It was Romeo wasn't it. He panicked thinking that they would give me the same fate as my father as I was legal age.'

'Yeah, it wasn't his fault though,' she defended Romeo.

'Of course but do we really have to do this right now. Our time is limited and I want to enjoy some of the time I get to have with you before you have to leave.' he reminded her.

'Leave?' she queried, 'What gave you the impression I was leaving?'

'Exiled remember. You can't be here. This place buys time but not forever. They will hunt for you,' his emotions were strong in his voice and the sadness and fear in his voice made her want to cry, 'I can't let them punish you for spending time with me.'

'Hey, not so fast. That's what I came to talk to you about. Romeo and I found a way to save you from this fate. We have you a way out.' her excitement was clear in her voice and facial expressions yet Aiden seemed unmoved by this news, his expression clear and glassy as though he hadn't heard but she knew he had. 'You don't believe me do you?'

'How can I?' he tried to appeal to her, 'Dreams are not reality. This is what would happen if the world was a nice place but we both know it's not. I really appreciate what you have done with Romeo but it's no use.'

'hey where's the fight gone in you. You used to be so fiery now you're like a timid mouse.' she was angering slightly at his negative and dismal attitude. He was make this much harder than she had predicted he would. 'You men to say if the world was a fair place and you also know as well as I do it can be. Not always or else life would be too easy but it shows glimpses of fairness like rays of sunshine in Winter.'

'Nice thoughts but be realistic here. It would be easier for both of us.'

'I am being realistic. You're the one who isn't. Why would I come her to tell you lies?'

'Because you love me and want me to have hope I suppose,' he retaliated, 'I don't want you to lie to me. Not about his.'

'I am not lying and well yes I am here partly because I love you. But I am not just bringing hope I am bringing answers for both of us. Do you really think this I easy on me?'

'Answers aren't relevant now. I just need to be alone.'

That stung her so she jumped up walking a short distance away. If he had normal human hearing he could not have heard her but he was not a normal human, 'If you really want to be alone why didn't you say so for yourself,' she sounded angry but deep down her anger had dissipated as she knew he was telling her this because he couldn't believe her, 'I am here to tell you one thing. Once it's over I will leave you if that's what you really want but right now you need to listen.

Right this minute Romeo is at home, in Nick's office appealing to his best nature to appeal your sentence. He has our evidence and I know it will work. Do you know why. No I guess you don't, it's because the evidence cannot be doubted by anyone, even those who are unreasonable and Nick is a reasonable person anyway.'

She started pacing the beach, refusing to look where he was sitting, waiting for his reply as she had no idea how to get out of here on her own. She then felt his hands resting on he shoulders having come up behind her, 'So what is this evidence no-one can doubt then?'

Her heart leapt, she had been right. He did want to believe her and this proved it. Still not looking at him she explained how they had been told about the video and how they had found the disk that proved he had no idea what had been going on. She never mentioned who had told them about the videos but Aiden wasn't stupid and they both knew that he knew it had been Damon who had pointed them in the direction of the tapes but neither said anything about it at first but eventually he said deeply sarcastically, 'Damon the ever caring father looking out his son of course.' She didn't say so but she had the feeling Damon did care but was unsure how to show this which explained why he did everything wrong as his role of a father.

'You're wrong you know,' he said which caused he to finally to turn round to face him, 'I know how it looks on the video. They just weren't aware of what I knew. I was able to block my thoughts on what I knew about the when they were around s they were unaware of what I knew. It's how Dani and Nick know so much. I showed them what they needed to know without them knowing it was me. I was ashamed of what I knew.'

'Why didn't you report you father then?' she asked attempting not sound accusing.

'Could you really betray your father. At the time I had no idea he wasn't my father and I loved him no matter what he was involved in. Though I was ashamed I didn't know much, not the sort of things you are thinking of. I knew Damon's plans, at least parts but it was never conversations between him and Damon I heard. I never even knew they were in contact. I heard my father talking about the wrongness of Damon's plans. I had no idea he was pretending so I just believed he was too scared to go forward with information.' he explained as best as he could.

'What were you ashamed about then. Neither of you did anything wrong.' she asked confused.

He seemed to hesitate, 'It was not what he said but the way he said it. I could tell there was a sort of pride of what Damon was doing, almost as though he was impressed. I had no idea he was actually proud of what he and Damon were intending to accomplish together.'

She sighed, 'This doesn't mean anything. If you had kept valuable information to yourself then yes but nothing you have said would have helped in investigations. I don't see what this has with you coming back and set free.'

'I guess it isn't really. It's more something I just need to sort in my own time. I need to accept myself I suppose.' he seemed to be talking to himself but she knew he wanted her to hear.

'So come with me then,' she took his hand pulling him towards her, 'First priority, get you free then we can sort out anything else we need to.'

He let her pull him towards her, 'Guess that means we should go now.' She started to pull him away from the sea as the exit was never near the sea, 'Wait.'

She dropped his hand for a second as he pulled away, 'There's one more thing.'

'To do with what?' she asked trying not to let him see her impatience. She wanted this to be over so they could be together properly again.

He lowered his head as though in shame, 'They talked of something else a lot. You.'

'Me?' she was stunned, not expecting anything of the sort.

'Yes,' his voice was low but it carried, 'They spoke of the first girl to be born to the Darcey family in hundreds of years. There is talk that you will be powerful and dangerous.'

She was silenced, not knowing what to think of the proclamation. It was Aiden who spoke up again, 'They knew when the girl was born she would be powerful. Apparently the man in your life will go down the route with you, danger and power. That was why Damon kidnapped you so you could marry him in the hope he would gain your power. He had no interest in who was to suffer.'

'Romeo,' was all she could say. Once she got her voice back she started again, 'I hurt him so much already and now I'm pushing him way too far. I wish in a way I had never met him. I want you to be with you but I don't want such a fate for anyone. Why couldn't Damon be the one to suffer.'

'You should know the answer to that,' Aiden's voice was now sympathetic, 'Look at the feelings you have for my brother and I. The difference between the relationships is obvious. You never truly loved him. It was all forced and not your choice. Predictions of the future reflect people's choices and decisions.'

She didn't know what to think so instead she focused on something right now that needed sorting. Something she had control over and could do something about. 'Aiden we need to go now. We need to get you sorted. This can be sorted later.'

He reluctantly agreed and he lead her out through the exit which was a long passage hidden in the cliff face. While they walked they talked of anything but the prediction.

On their way to The Vortex Esmée succeeded in convincing Aiden they would get the result they all wanted which left them both in high spirits. This lasted until they reached the gates of the Vortex a sight so exquisite was displayed before them. As they moved towards the door the light they had seen emitting from behind the door got brightest and brighter until if they had been normal humans they would have been blinded. Once they were less than 100 metres from the door it burst open to reveal the source of the light but all they could see was the outline of a person standing in the doorway. Not human she realized as wings spread out behind him. Dark feathers spread out behind him gloriously filling the doubled doors.

'An angel,' Aiden whispered, 'Finally they've come.'


End file.
